


The Boys of Altea Studios

by moe20112233



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adam is alive, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, BDSM, Biting, Blowjobs, Bondage, Bottom Lance (Voltron), College AU, Death, Feelings, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I swear, Keith and Shiro are just close friends, Keith fixes cars, Kinda, Kinks, Lance and Keith fuck other people, Lance is an art major, Lance's family - Freeform, Lance's family doesn't approve of porn, Langst, Loss, Love, M/M, Marking, Misunderstandings, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, PINING KEITH, Plaxum and Hunk are the best, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pornstar Keith, Pornstar Lance, Pornstar everyone, Romance, Sex, Slow Burn, Somnophilia, They're at NYU, Threesomes, Top Keith (Voltron), but romance comes later, but will only be romantic with each other, familys, feelings are messy, happy ending though cause I ain't about to depress myself, klance, klangst, like sex RIGHT AWAY, mechanic Coran, pairings that aren't just klance, pining lance, pornstar AU, student Keith, these boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-07-20 18:33:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 43,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16143059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moe20112233/pseuds/moe20112233
Summary: Lance and Keith are both models at the top gay porn site: Altea Studios. Both have a reputation, Lance as the best bottom, and Keith as the roughest top. It was only a matter of time before the two were paired for a scene together. Thing is they both start going wildly off script and it becomes the hottest thing on the site. Everything else just blossoms from there.





	1. Chapter 1

“Hah~”, Lance moaned as he reached his orgasm, “Hmg.”, He clenched his eyes as he felt Hunk fuck into him once more before the large man pulled out and released all over Lance’s tan stomach, “Paint me white-”, Lance encouraged.

“Fuck!”, Hunk choked out, he slumped over Lance and pressed a kiss to Lance’s plump lips grinding against him until he heard Alfor yell cut in the background. 

“Great job guys. Someone get Lance a towel, and set back to one for Lotor and Matt!”, Alfor called out. Random workers nodded and one handed Lance a towel helping the grateful boy clean the cum off his stomach.

“Thanks.”, Lance smiled as he reached for his pants and pulled them up over himself, “Hunky Monkey!”, Lance called as Hunk too got dressed, “That was hot!”, He laughed.

“Hell yeah dude.”, Hunk smiled, “You wanna grab lunch later?”, He asked. 

“Sure thing!”, Altea Studio’s was the number one gay porn producer in America. The scenes were hot and so were the models. You had Shiro, the big buff scarred top; but gentle and slow, always taking his time with whatever bottom he’s been paired with. Lotor, Tall and muscled, round ass as smooth face; both a top and a bottom really into biting. Matt, by far the biggest glow up Altea’s ever had. Crisp clean cut facial features and plump ass ripe for anyone’s taking. Hunk, Strong and _big_ , hands large and dick even larger; he stretches any bottom to their limit and makes them take every inch.

By far though, Altea’s creme de la creme were Lance and Keith. Lance, tall and lean. Plump round ass and flushed pink puckered hole that no matter how many dicks it took only seemed to get tighter. Perfect tan skin that looked amazing when covered in white ropes, crystal clear blue eyes the cut right through the camera and looked gorgeous with tears of pleasure running out of them. And precious plump lips that looked even better with a dick in between them. Keith, the definition of sexy. Six-pack abs that didn’t go overboard, dark purple eyes, and a dick that has no business being as big as it is. Nine inches long and six inch girth, and Keith was rough too. He loved to dominate his partner in bed; to press down on them as he fucked into them from behind.  
It was amazing that Lance and Keith had never been paired together before, but they just hadn’t. Until now.

 

 

“You just get horny or are you finally being paired with Lance?”, Shiro asked as he walked in on Keith who had his computer open to Lance’s solo scene.

“Do I look like I have my pants off?”, Keith asked snidely as he turned his attention back to the computer.

Shiro smiled and walked over to the desk leaning over as the two boys watched Lance sink down on a dildo. Biting his lip while he bat his eyes for the camera and let out a low groan, “He’s our top model right now.”, Shiro spoke, “Allura thinks he’ll get boy of the year… Plus, he’s fucking good.”, He laughed as he remembered the multiple times they’d been paired together.

“I can tell.”, Keith replied, meanwhile Lance on screen gently stroked himself while fucking himself back on the dildo. Every noise was going straight to Keith’s dick. Keith had been around the block, fucked essentially every bottom at Altea more than once, but he’d never been paired with Lance. Normally he never gave any thought to it, after all this was nothing more than a job. Long as Keith got paid he didn’t care who it was, but in this moment he couldn’t help but feel a little angry. Angry that he’d never been paired with Lance. He’d never _wanted_ to fuck anyone in his entire career, but holy shit- **Keith wants to fuck Lance so bad**.

“Would you and your computer like some alone time?”, Shiro asked stifling a laugh. Keith looked at him confused and followed the point of Shiro’s finger down to his shorts where Keith discovered he was indeed hard. Keith scoffed and punched Shiro in the shoulder before pausing the video.

“He’s hot, sue me I got turned on watching porn.”, He spun in his chair not caring to hide the hard on he was sporting. 

“You never get turned on watching porn. Mr- it’s just a job.”

“It is just a job- _you_ should know that better than anyone.”

“It is just a job. Adam knows that, it’s just sex. It pays the bills while he’s in flight school.”, Shiro reminded.

“Why do you think _I’m_ doing it?”

“I know Keith, you’re putting yourself through school. You’re not a man whore… Most of the time.”

“Fuck you!”, Keith smiled as he through another play punch towards Shiro.

“I’m kidding I’m kidding!”, Shiro paused, “You know I’ve been telling Allura to pair you and Lance together for months now.”

“Why?”

“Well I think your boner answers that question.”, Shiro laughed but decided to give an actual answer when Keith glared at him, “I think you two have a lot in common.”, He shrugged.

“So what you’re trying to set me up on a date?”

“No- I just think you two would be good friends. I know the guy Keith, he’s a lot of fun.”

“I know Lance, like I’ve seen him at parties and shit.”

“Yeah but I _know_ Lance. He’s really good friends with Allura and Hunk too. I think you two would get along is all I’m saying.”

 

 

Shiro didn’t know how right he was. Lance and Keith ‘officially’ met each other for the first time the next week and things were amazing. Altea does believe that their models should get to know each other a bit before diving right into the sex. So they have their models spend the day together, plus it provides some excellent bonus content. 

“How have we never been paired together?”, Lance asked as he laughed. The two spent the day in the park and were currently sharing some strawberry ice cream on a bench, “I’m like in love with you dude!”

Keith laughed in response, “Wow love already? I’m touched.”, He joked. Lance leaned in to take another bite of ice cream but Keith pushed it forward a bit and got some on his nose.

“I take it back- you’re an asshole.”, Lance attempted to lick the bit of ice cream off his nose, but to no avail. However his tongue deftly swiping out of his mouth did bring Keith back to a scene between Lance and Lotor where Lance had effectively made Lotor see god with a blow job. At least that’s what it looked like. Keith is a bit ashamed to admit that over the last twenty four hours he’d spent probably half of them watching videos of Lance. He was just so drawn in, and now he was getting impatient. He wanted to feel that mouth on him. So Keith surged forward and licked the ice cream off Lance’s nose himself. 

“This is perfect guys.”, The director called from behind the camera, “Now Keith put some ice cream on y-”

“Trust me I’m way ahead of you.”, Keith smirked as he touched the ice cream to the tip of his newly exposed and rapidly hardening dick, “Care to return the favor?”, Lance looked at him through half lidded eyes before happily humming and leaning down to gingerly lick the sweet treat off of Keith’s cock. He swirled his tongue around the head, sucking lightly. He adjusted himself slightly so as to not close himself off to the camera before diving back down. Gripping the base of Keith’s dick as he hollowed out his cheeks and began to blow. And Keith was in heaven, “Shit-”, He groaned as he felt himself hit the back of Lance’s throat. And Lance just kept going, his warm mouth slicking up Keith as he swirled his tongue around. He began to pinch his lips together to add pressure, he was amazing at this, “Fuck-”, He said. 

“Mhg~”, Lance groaned around Keith’s dick as he tasted the salty pre-come that began leaking. He swallowed greedily, he’d never had someone who tasted so good; and it wasn’t just because of the ice cream. Keith just tasted good. Lance had always found it easy to get along with those he was paired with, but he and Keith just clicked. And Lance knew the sex was going to be great- well as great as it could be. After all Keith was known for all the rules. Rule number 1: Keith will not rim. Rule number 2: Keith will never kiss while he’s inside someone. Rule number 3: Keith will not cum inside someone. And Lance respected why he followed his rules. Keith had revealed that he had these rules so as to separate sex at work from sex with a romantic partner. And to Lance that just made Keith even sexier than he already was, after all Lance was a hopeless romantic. 

“Fuck- Lance you’re gonna make me cum.”, Encouraged by this Lance pulled out what he liked to call his finisher, he pushed down as far as he could, the tip of Keith’s dick going down his throat and began swallowing continuously. The movement of Lance’s throat bringing Keith to the edge as he spilled into Lance’s mouth with a groan.

“How was that Keith?”, The director asked as Lance pulled up, wiping his mouth of the saliva.

“Fucking fantastic.”, Keith laughed as he put his arm around Lance’s back.

“And for you Lance?”, The director asked.

“He tastes good.”, Lance flirted.

“Alright, ready to get to set?”


	2. Messy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please drop me a comment, I'd love to hear from you!

“So this is gonna be a standard scene-”, Alfor started to explain.

“So you mean boring vanilla sex?”, Lance deadpanned. He was known for having good scenes because there was always a kink involved. And when Lance got kinky, it got hot. Even when it wasn’t his kink he went all out. For example he did a foot scene with Lotor and if it were up to Lance, he would never do anything with feet. They just weren’t sexy to him, they were dirty and smelly and gross- but watching the scene no one would ever know. The way he sucked on Lotor’s toes when he shoved them down his throat, or the look in his eyes as his own feet worked Lotor to his finish: It was the number one foot scene on Altea. 

“Yes Lance, it’s vanilla sex. But it’s only as boring as you two make it.”, Alfor replied, “So both of your tests came back yesterday morning, you’re both clean, and so if you’re comfortable with it we’d like to do the scene without a condom.”

“I’m fine with it.”, Lance answered, “If he’s clean then I’m good.”

“Same here.”

“Great, so you’ll start off with some kissing, Lance you’ll give Keith a blow job, then we’ve got camera’s set up for doggy and bizet.”. Lance and Keith nodded as Alfor walked them through the scene and how it would go. As far as scenes both the two had been in, it was pretty boring. Keith was definitely into dominating his bottom, but the way the scene was being explained it was clear Lance was going to have more control than Keith would have liked. Because looking at Lance, Keith just wanted to pound him into the mattress. Relentlessly, over and over, fuck- Keith wanted to destroy Lance, “Alright everyone set for one! We’ll start in 30!”, Alfor shouted at the crew, “You two get over to wardrobe and makeup.”

“Hope they have you wear a skimpy maids outfit for me.”, Keith smirked, “Make you clean the floor with your mouth. After all you do look good on your hands and knees.”

“You’d like that wouldn’t you? Maybe I’d even wear some pretty panties you could rip off me~”, Lance joke flirted back. 

“I could shove them down your throat and gag you with them afterwards.”

“How bout I gag myself on you instead?”, The two parted ways for wardrobe with a laugh and Keith had to think for a moment. He’d never spoken to a coworker the way he had been speaking with Lance. The dirty talk even when the cameras weren’t rolling? And it felt good. It felt good to get riled up with Lance. And Lance felt the same way, he liked talking like that with Keith.

 

 

The second Alfor yelled action both boys wasted no time. Surging forward and connecting their lips in a kiss. And it was like the rest of the world melted away, both of them forgetting the camera’s in favor of each other. The script of gentle nice kissing long forgotten as Keith bit Lance’s bottom lip hard and chewed. Lance mewled in response as he leaned into Keith, he began to taste copper and that when he realised Keith had broken the skin and his lip was now bleeding. That shouldn’t have been as hot as it was, sending rifts right to Lance’s dick as he whimpered. Keith responded by sucking on the wound hungrily before plunging his tongue into Lance’s mouth. 

Keith moved his hands to rest on Lance’s hip bones after he’d discarded both their shirts. Lance had always looked skinny in his videos but holy shit, “You’re waist is fucking tiny-”, Keith breathed before giving a shove and pushing Lance down onto the mound of pillows beneath him. Lance looked up at him through half lidded eyes, his lip clearly busted but neither of them caring as Keith pressed another kiss to it. 

“You gonna man handle me?”, Lance whispered, his back arching as Keith moved his lips to Lance’s neck. There was sort of an unspoken rule in the porn industry and that was that you weren’t supposed to leave marks on each other, after all makeup and sex didn’t mix _that_ well. But holy shit Keith was going to mark Lance like a dog claiming it’s territory. He sunk his teeth down once more earning a gasp from Lance, “You really like biting don’t you?”

“Do you want me to stop?”, He asked.

“Fuck no-”, Immediately Keith laid another bite to Lance’s collar bone. Behind the cameras everyone looked to Alfor confused and a bit alarmed, but he merely waved them off. Never had he seen two models with such good chemistry, he’d be a fool to stop the scene. 

Keith pulled back admiring his work. Various hickeys and bruises forming on Lance’s neck and suddenly he couldn’t not have Lance. Blow job be damned he wanted this boy and he wanted him now. He began to unbutton his pants and Lance got the message and started to help. Lance quickly and eagerly pulled Keith’s already very hard dick from his pants and Keith shucked off his underwear. But before Lance could get his watering mouth anywhere near Keith, he grabbed his waist and flipped him onto his stomach. He yanked his pants down and pulled Lance up so his ass was presented in the air, ripe for Keith to take. His intention was to fuck Lance like this. But so far all his intentions had been replaced with new needs. This was no different.

“Wow, someones impatien- _hah!_ ”, Lance panted as he felt Keith’s tongue flatten on his hole. Various thoughts ran through Lance’s head, immense pleasure being one of them. Keith really knew how to use his mouth and Lance was falling apart, but his confusion began to mount. One of Keith’s rules was that he didn’t rim. But here he was eating Lance’s ass like he’d never had it eaten before. Lance thought his eyes might start watering from how good it felt. Prodding at his insides lightly before Keith would gently suck. Lance found himself reaching backwards to push Keith’s face forward even more. But Keith responded by spreading Lance’s legs further apart so he needed to use his hands to balance. He then raised a hand and smacked Lance’s ass full force, “Fuck.”, The tan boy cursed into the pillow.

“I did my research Lance.”, Keith groaned into Lance’s ass. Each vibration bringing Lance to a more intense state of pleasure, “I know you like it rough.”, He brought down another spanking. And Keith continued to lap his tongue around Lance’s hole. He knew he always said he’d never rim on camera, and the plan going in was to stick to that rule, but when Lance’s ass was presented before him- like a gourmet dinner all Keith could do was wonder how he tasted. Wonder how the pink puckered flesh would feel on his tongue. Wonder how much he could melt the boy beneath him. 

“Fucking torture me-”, Lance breathed as Keith had a finger join his tongue, “Do whatever you want to me I’ll be-”

“Good?”, Keith smirked as he added a second finger, pushing into the third knuckle, “Will you be a good boy?”, It was common knowledge that Lance had the biggest praise kink in the entire industry, and Keith was going to capitalize on it.

“I’ll be so good- for you~ So good for you.”, He breathed as Keith scissored his fingers.

“Good boys get rewarded Lance.”, He smirked, “Do you want your reward?”, Lance feverishly nodded against the pillow as he pushed his knees back to fuck himself on Keith’s fingers. Keith smirked at his desperation before delving into four fingers pushing in and wiggling all his fingers around searching for the spot that he knew drove everyone crazy. And Lance’s was easy to find and oh so rewarding. 

“Oh my _fucking god_!”, Lance choked out as his legs spasmed underneath him. Keith rewarded this reaction with another press to his prostate and Lance let out a loud moan against the pillow, his fingers brushed back and forth stimulating different sounds from the blue eyed boy stretched on the pillows, “Gonna cum- If you don’t- _Oh my god I’m gonna **cum**_ ”, Lance sobbed as he clenched every muscle in his body. 

Keith slowed his hand before smirking, “Untouched?”, Lance nodded and tried to push his hips back onto Keith’s fingers. Seeking the same sensation but Keith was having none of that. He was in charge, so he placed his hand on Lance’s waist and kept him in place, “I’ll let you cum if you promise to be a good boy and cum again when I fuck you.”

“So good- Promise I’ll cum twice just- Oh god don’t stop!”, He whined as Keith picked up with pace again. Four fingers deep in Lance’s ass as he continued to push further and further, his fingers bending and pressing against his prostate before the palm of Keith’s hand began to push in, “So- _Hah- Keith I’m close- so close_ ”, Lance continued to babble, and while Keith was listening he was focusing more on his hand which continued to disappear into Lance’s ass- he was so close to having his whole fist inside and it was the hottest thing Keith had ever done. He wanted to reach around and jerk Lance to completion but at the same time having him cum untouched just added to the general consensus that Lance was the hottest lay Keith had ever had. Even when compared against boyfriends Lance was better than they ever were.

“Come on Lance, cum for me. Cum on just my hand-”, His words sent Lance over the edge, spilling all over the sheets beneath him with a shout of Keith’s name. And Keith would have to add that to his spank bank. Keith removed his hand after Lance was done milking himself. Lance then flopped onto the bed and turned around, not really caring that he was laying on his own seman. 

“That was fucking good-”, He started.

“We’re not done yet.”, Keith responded as he lifted Lance’s legs up and placed them atop his own hips as he settled in between Lance’s legs. Lance smiled down at him and adjusted himself to give Keith easier access who gladly accepted the help and lined himself up against Lance, “I’m gonna rip you apart.”

“I’m waiting~”, Lance teased. Keith pushed in without mercy, no waiting for Lance to adjust before he moved just an immediate relentless pace that had the already overstimulated Lance mewling again.

“Fuck how are you so tight?”, Keith asked. It really was a mystery. Lance had taken some of the biggest dicks Altea had to offer and yet he was clenched so tight around Keith that if Lance had said he’d never bottomed before Keith would’ve believed him. He thrust up into Lance and groaned in pleasure. 

“Mhm~ Getting hard- again…”, Lance breathed out as he clenched his eyes. 

“Already? Do I make you feel that good?”, Keith was a bit bewildered at himself. He was never this talkative in bed, and certainly never this dirty but Lance’s reactions told him to be dirtier, “Look at you- such a good slut. Taking my cock like you were made for it.”

“Feels so good~”, Lance moaned. Keith moved up to hunch over Lance’s frame, only moving to open them up to the camera when someone off screen yelled at him that he was blocking the shot. His thoughts going to, ‘that’s right, we aren’t alone in here’, the but the thought was quickly lost in favor of biting at Lance’s nipples, “Hng”, Lance breathed out. Keith was amazed, he’d never received these kinds of reactions from anyone and it definitely fed his ego. Without even thinking he dragged his mouth up to Lance’s pressing a deep kiss to the flushed brunette. 

Whispers off screen mounted as Keith broke his second of the three rules he had set for himself. But still Alfor refused to stop the scene. He could tell this was going to bring in the bucks, Keith was one of the top models and seeing him do stuff he’s never done on camera was sure to be popular, combine that with Lance- who was THE number one model on all of Altea, this was going to do great no doubt. 

Lance eagerly kissed back as he finally reached full hardness and Keith slammed forward with his hips, “Fuck!”, Lance cried as he broke the kiss and grabbed onto Keith’s back. His nails leaving stark red marks from where they scratched and gripped tightly as Keith kept up the pace. Keith wrapped his hand around Lance’s length and began pumping, wanting nothing more than to reduce Lance to the flushed sobbing mess he’d been before his first orgasm. 

He took a moment to admire Lance’s appearance and decided he loved seeing him like this. Flushed and at the mercy of Keith’s choices, begging for more on a pile of sheets. Keith wanted to see what Lance would look like on his sheets, not just some set, but in real light on Keith’s real bed and- woah. That train of thought was dangerous. Best to nip that in the bud before it could blossom into something neither of them had signed up for. Something messier than just work. 

But something Keith and Lance will quickly learn about their relationship is that it’s anything but just work. It’s messy and complicated and this is only just the beginning. But what a sweet beginning it is as Lance’s body jerks into it’s second orgasm. He clenched even tighter and Keith broke his third rule that day. Releasing inside Lance with a groan and a kiss to Lance’s lips. 

Complicated and messy. Yep, that’s Lance and Keith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop me a comment! Love to hear your feedback!


	3. Broken... Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the long wait, I've been sooooo busy! Drop me a comment and let me know what you think!

“Keith what the fuck did you do!?”, Shiro asked.

“Dude- I don’t know! I was just- and he- and- I couldn’t…”, Keith stopped and took a breath, trying to gather his words, “Lance was there and I couldn’t _not_!”, He shouted exasperated. Ever since the end of the scene Keith had gone through his and Lance’s every interaction trying to gauge what it was that made him break his rules. And it wasn’t like he had a lot of time to think before _everyone_ was talking about the scene. Normally it took about a week, maybe more to edit and get a scene out but Alfor expedited the hell out of Lance and Keith’s scene, putting it out the very next day. 

“It was all three rules! All three!”, Shiro emphasized.

“I know that!”, Keith shook his head in Shiro’s direction and Shiro couldn’t help but smile and laugh a little.

“I knew you two would get along, but jeez Keith didn’t think you’d find a new boyfriend.”, He laughed. 

“Stop it Shiro- It was just sex-”

“But it wasn’t Keith.”, Shiro chuckled again, “Because you broke your rules. The rules you set specifically to make sure it was just sex-”

“Shiro I’m serious cut it out!”, Keith flopped down on his bed and put his hands up to his face, “It was just sex. A job…”, Shiro stayed silent and eyed Keith with a look that said, ‘really’. Keith sighed once more, “A really good job- god- okay!? I liked it! Is that what you want to hear?! It was good sex!”

“I’m sure. It’s already the top rated scene on Altea.”, He laughed once more, “Alfor is already talking about getting you two more screen time together.”, Keith perked up at this, “Oh- Y’know I’m sure Lance wouldn’t mind a call. According to Hunk Lance had a _very_ good time.”

“Stop-”

“Really liked you too.”

“Shiro I know what you’re doing-”

“Also said it was some of the best sex he’d had.”

“It’s just a job Shiro! I’m serious stop it!”

 

 

“Hunk- his dick was like magic!”, Lance crooned, “Like, don’t get me wrong, your dicks great too- but I’m still feeling it!”

“You’re in so deep…”, Hunk shook his head.

“It’s not like that.”, Lance grumbled, “I can like having sex with someone and not want to date them. I do that with you.”, He said crossing his arms, “Though, if you want to get married I told you I’m always down for that.”

“You just want me to cook and clean for you. Better have me as your maid than your husband.”, Hunk laughed.

“I mean if your volunteering…”, Lance shrugged. He and Hunk began laughing when Lance received a text message from Allura. _****_

_**Scene got number 1! Congratz- ur paired w/ Keith again on Mon and Tues, then Fri w/ Keith and Hunk, and next Mon w/ Keith and Lotor. Rly going after u and Keith!** _

“Who is it?”, Hunk asked peering over Lance’s shoulder. 

“Allura, she says my next four scenes are with Keith…”, He said a bit stunned. He’s never done so many scenes in a row with someone, “One of ‘em is a threesome with you.”

“Ew- that’s gonna be so awkward~”, Hunk whined.

“Wow, suddenly you don’t like having sex with me? Hunk I’m hurt I thought we were best friends.”, Lance feigned hurt.

“Dude, that scene with you and Keith is number 1 all over the place. Literally everyone is talking about the chemistry you two had. You can’t fake that shit, it’s gonna be awkward to get into bed with it.”

“Oh c’mon Hunk, you know it’s just work.”, He said dropping his phone back down on the counter as he watched Hunk move for a piping bag to ice the cupcakes he was making. 

“I’m sure it started that way.”, He said, “Look, I saw it-”

“I thought you never watched my videos-”

“It was being sent to me left and right on twitter, I had to check it out, and… Lance you’ve _never_ given anyone those kinds of reactions. And the time you spent with Keith beforehand? I’m not saying you should date the guy, but I am saying that you two have something everyone else doesn’t. I mean, he broke all his rules. So like, he felt whatever it was too.”, Lance bit his lip and watched Hunk with a pout on his face unsure of how to respond, opting instead for silence, “You liked him right? I mean it was pretty obvious you two both really liked each other.”

“How do you know it wasn’t all staged?”, Lance asked defensively.

“You’re not _that_ good an actor man.”

 

 

“Holy-”

“Shit.”, Keith finished for Lance. When they’d arrived at set Alfor immediately took the two to the area where they’d be filming. It was an abandoned warehouse, so naturally the two were curious as to what they’d be doing. Obviously they’d been made aware of the gist of the scene, it was bdsm- which both of the men were _very_ happy about, but neither really knew specifics. And nothing could have prepared them for what ly before their eyes. 

Everything from rope to chains to dildo’s to beads, to gags- you name it, it was there. There was even a baseball bat and suddenly Keith couldn’t _not_ imagine tying Lance up and pressing hot kisses to his mouth as he fucked him sensless with the large bat. Or pressing the vibrator right against Lance’s prostate while Keith fucked his face. Or any other number of indecent and naughty positions which could get Lance to writhe in pleasure underneath him. Everything was explained and they were sent to get ready but before he left Keith was pulled aside by Alfor.  
“So the other day, you two went wildly off script.”, He said as Keith felt himself get a bit sheepish, “You planning on sticking to your rules this time or is Lance the exception?”

“I’m sticking to my rules.”, He said with determination.

 

_**Keith did not stick to his rules** _

 

No, after getting Lance thoroughly tied and restrained, hands suspended above his head and ass resting at Keith’s hip height on a chain chair that came from the ceiling Keith found himself tongue deep in Lance’s ass. He couldn’t stop himself, and it was terrifying yet exhilarating all at the same time. Hearing every noise Lance let out, all because of Keith- he never got riled up like this but with Lance all Keith wanted to do was pin him to the nearest surface and fill him to the brim over and over again. And he was lucky enough to get his wish.

“F-fuck, you’re s-so good~ hah- at that.”, Lance panted through a shaky voice. Keith hummed in response and pulled back, relishing in the deep flush and hickies that marked Lance’s body. Keith imagined anyone Lance might take home seeing those and immediately knowing Keith had been there. He wanted everyone of Lance’s lays to know they’d never be able to make him feel as good as Keith could. He moved over to the toys that were carefully laid out in front of a camera. Keith could do anything he wanted- within reason of course. If Lance started to say he wasn’t into it then that would be the end of it. But for now, Keith was in control. He liked it that way. 

His hands trailed across a small vibrator and quite possibly one of the biggest dildo’s Keith had ever seen. Suddenly Keith knew exactly what he wanted to do before he fucked Lance. He took the two items and stalked back over to the helpless blue eyed boy who already looked wrecked. Keith needed to fuck his face more often, seeing Lance’s face covered in his quickly drying cum was something he’d very much like to see again. He pushed the vibrator slowly into Lance and up to his prostate. Keeping it off.

“Hmm~”, Lance moaned at the sensation and pulled slightly on his wrists. When Keith was satisfied with the placement of the toy he took the dildo, squeezing a generous amount of lube a top and pressing it to Lance’s entrance and mercilessly pushing in, giving no time to adjust, “ **Fuck!** ”, Lance cried and Keith looked up to see tear brimming in his eyes, “Oh god-”, He babbled as Keith pulled out and pressed in once more with the toy, “So- big- too big~”, He whined, Keith leaned up and forward to press a kiss to Lance cheek. Whispering in his ear.

“You’re doing so good. Taking it so well~ So pretty”, He soothed as he quickened the pace. 

“Hmph!”, Lance scrunched his eyes shut and curled his toes. Keith smirked and turned the vibrator on and Lance lost it, “Holy fucking shit! _Oh my god- So good! I’m gonna **cum- oh fucking hell- Don’t stop- fucking shit- Don’t stop!**_ ”, He continued to sob. Keith pressed a kiss to Lance, greedily swallowing every noise that came from him. Just as Lance felt himself about to go over the edge, Keith turned off the vibrator and pulled the toy out causing Lance to rip his eyes open and stare. 

“You don’t to cum yet Lance. Not until I say so.”, Keith smirked. 

“Please~”, Lance pleaded. 

“Maybe if you keep being good. If you take my cock as well as you took that toy. Do you want that? Do you want my cock?”, Lance nodded feverishly, “I want to hear you say it.”, Keith demanded. 

“Want it- so bad. I want your cock~ please Keith, fuck me- want it! I want you!” 

“Thought so” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the long wait, I've been sooooo busy! Drop me a comment and let me know what you think!


	4. Gentle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop me a comment if you liked it. Also sorry for the long wait!

For the third time Keith squeezed the base of Lance’s dick, preventing him from cumming. Keith on the other hand had come twice, both times inside Lance. They were forty five minutes into the scene and Keith had no intention of stopping, not when Lance looked so pretty all tied up for him. Besides, if Lance didn’t like it he knew the safe word. And instead of using it Lance continued to moan in pleasure begging Keith in that wonderfully wrecked voice that only made the dominant want to prolong the torture.

“Please Keith~ Let me cum…”, He choked out as he continued to pant.

“But you look so good like this. Flushed and wrecked, ass leaking with my cum. I should leave you like this one day”, Lance let out a low moan in response, “Hm? You’d like that wouldn’t you? Tied up in my room with a vibrator shoved up your ass. Left for hours on end.”

“Please Keith! I’ll do anything- god I _need_ you. I need you to make me cum, let me- **Fuck! Thank you**!”, Lance shouted as Keith entered him once more. Combined with the two loads already inside, Lance felt incredibly tight. His overstimulated walls throbbed as another sob ripped out of Lance’s mouth. Keith leaned close licking into his mouth, a primal instinct telling him that he needed to fill Lance over and over again, to claim him. And Keith was going to listen to it, he clamped his mouth down onto Lance’s neck and bit hard, sucking and lapping the area with his tongue, “Mhm~ So good-”, Lance cried. Keith brought his hand down to stroke Lance, it was high time he made this perfect blue eyed boy underneath him shake through an orgasm. 

“Do you want to cum? Do you want to be a good boy and cum for me?”, Lance twisted his eyes shut and eagerly nodded his head, “You’re gonna look so good covered in cum, so pretty all the time. C’mon Lance~”, Keith encouraged as he picked up the pace of his thrusts and his strokes, “Make a mess of yourself- just for me.”

“Harder- mhm… fuck me harder so I can-”, Keith immediately complied and slammed into Lance at full force. The cuban boy dug his face into Keith’s neck the best he could despite the restraints and came with a cry. Keith continue to fuck him through the whole thing, eventually releasing for the third time within Lance and collapsing onto him with a kiss.

“Cut!”, Alfor called and the behind the scenes crew got to work fetching water and the other post shooting things, “Guys-”, He started as he walked towards them. They both tried to spare him a glance but were extremely exhausted, 45 minutes of sex will do that to you, “Amazing, great job!”, He smiled knowing this scene was bound to bring in even more bucks than the last one.   
Lance merely nodded and lolled his head onto Keith’s shoulder with a sigh, “Thanks… M’gonna sleep for like a million years now.”, He said softly. Keith whispered a small ‘me too’ before pulling away and out of Lance as a production assistant came by with a towel, “Someone wanna untie me?”, Lance asked with a small laugh. The same assistant began to undo the ropes on Lance’s arms who upon being released immediately fell forward into Keith’s arms, “Thanks.”, He whispered as Keith helped him remain on his feet, “Man- I don’t think I’ve ever been like this after sex.”, And that comment made Keith’s chest swell with pride. 

“Never gotten fucked like that before?”, He smiled cockily.

“My legs are like straight up jelly.”, Lance laughed in response, “Someone’s going to have to carry me to a shower, and then to my clothes… and probably my car too.”

“I don’t know Lance, if I carry you to the shower I may be tempted to go again.”, Keith smirked. He wanted to make it so Lance couldn’t walk _tomorrow_. He wanted Lance to wake up and remember who gave it to him so good he was bedridden. Who bit him so hard the bruise would last a week. Who fucked him so well he’ll be screaming and crying for more in his dreams. Lance moaned against Keith’s shoulder.

“You can’t say shit like that when I’m like this~”, He whined, “How am I supposed to give as good as I get when a round two sounds really nice.”

“If you two are going again, at least wait until we’ve set up cameras in there.”

 

 

“Are you serious man-”, Hunk asked when Lance came limping into the kitchen the next morning, “Dude c’mon, I get it, he’s good. No reason to play it up so much.”

“I wish I was!”, Lance groaned, “I literally can’t feel my ass. And my everything is so sore I don’t know how I managed to even get out of bed.”, He complained.

“Don’t you have another scene with him today?”, Hunk questioned as he placed breakfast in front of Lance, “How are you gonna work like this?”

“I have no idea. Alfor said this wasn’t going to be rough though-”

“You talk like that's stopped Keith the last two times.”, Hunk deadpanned, “Face it when it comes to you the dude has got zero self control, maybe you should call in sick.”

“You know I can’t do that. School doesn’t pay for itself.”

“Then you gotta let Keith know to be gentler this time.”

“Aww, Hunky bear, you afraid of stoic old Keith hurting me?”, Lance joked.

“Or let him cripple you, your choice.”

“Hey, it’s good sex. I would gladly let him cripple me.”

 

 

Lance shuffled onto set and immediately got looks from the crew. He tried to keep his limping underwraps but was obviously doing a poor job of it. It wasn’t his fault Keith couldn’t control himself and now every muscle in his body felt like it was on fire. Hunk was right, he should have called in sick, there was no way he could do this. There was no way he could see Keith and ask him to be gentle. Not when he gave it so good when he was rough. But as they say hindsight is 20/20 and there was no backing out now that he was on set. 

“Wow I give it to you that good yesterday?”, Keith’s voice cut through with a cocky laugh.

“Yeah.”, Lance bristled with a huff turning to meet Keith’s eyes.

“W-wait… really?”, He asked as if he didn’t believe it. And Lance saw something he never thought he’d see. Keith was blushing, “I did that?”, He asked quietly. 

Lance felt his face go red at the sight of Keith being so cute so he averted his gaze and sat gently in the chair he’d be getting his hair and makeup done in, “Yeah… and it hurts a lot so you better not do it again today.”, He mumbled, “You’ve got to be more gentle with me today.”, and it wasn’t like the thought of gentle sex wasn’t appealing, it was. But gentle sex was more intimate, though it wasn’t like they hadn’t had very intimate sex. After all Keith broke his rules, “I don’t _just_ like it rough you know.”

Keith nodded and draped his arms around Lance who watched themselves in the mirror, Keith leaned in to Lance’s ear before lowly whispering, “I can be gentle. I’ll fuck you nice and slow… Just tell me exactly how you like it Lance. How do you want me to fuck you?”, Lance’s face darkened as he felt Keith’s tongue enter his ear and he bit at his earlobe.

Lance swerved away, “You can’t even wait until we get filming? Jeez I know I’m irresistible but c’mon.”, Keith laughed at Lance’s flustered state.

“I just can’t help it when I’m around you. You make me very horny.”, He smirked and leaned closer wanting to deepen that red flush. 

“Are you like this with anyone else? Cause I feel like Shiro would have warned me instead of pushing for me to meet you.”

“Just with you. If you want me to tone it down I will, I didn’t mean t-”, Keith tried to backtrack. He didn’t want to make Lance uncomfortable, he thought this banter was part of their relationship. The teasing was something they both did.

“Never said I didn’t like it.”, Keith looked up at him and their eyes met as they smiled. Lance looked like he was about to say something else but then the stylist came in and ushered them apart. 

 

 

“Mph~ Ah- Hmmm, Uhph, ngh~”, Lance’s small moans came through, Keith had him on his back and was going very slowly missionary style. This in turn caused Lance to react differently, so instead of sobs and wrecked moans it was a series of high pitched whines that came with every thrust of Keith’s hips. 

“Fuck…”, Keith breathed as Lance scrunched his eyes in pleasure, his mouth was red a puffy from being kissed. 

“Clo-close… Mhng, Keith- feels so g-good…”, Keith drew his hips out before angling them upwards and slowly pushing back in desperately in search of Lance’s prostate, “ **H-ah!** ”

“You like that Lance? You like it when I fuck you gently?”, Keith asked softly as he dipped down towards Lance’s ear. He spoke so quietly the camera’s couldn’t even pick up what he was saying, “I can do it any way you like Lance- I’ll fuck you anyway you want.”, Keith hit Lance’s prostate again causing the bottom to whimper, “And I’ll do it better than anyone you’ve been with.”, With that Lance released.

“Hnng- f-fuck~”, He cried quietly as Keith wrapped his hand around Lance’s neck to brace him. Lance was honestly a bit surprised that Keith was able to keep himself in check the whole time. He was fully prepared to have left work feel much worse than he’d come in. He was actually kinda looking forward to the excuse to take a long bath, but Keith had really taken his physical state into account and slowed down. It felt great. 

Keith felt himself getting closer to finishing and for the first time pulled out and began stroking himself to a finish over Lance, “I’m going to cover you in my cum-”, He grunted and Lance merely arched his back in submission. Soon after Keith came and white ropes shot over Lance’s skin. It burned Lance’s skin in a way he’d never felt before, he reached down and swiped his finger through it before bringing it to his lips and sucking the digit clean. 

“AND CUT!”, Alfor shouted. Lance and Keith finally relaxing a bit as they made their way towards the showers to clean up. 

“So Keith, enlighten me. Why did you pull out?”, Lance asked. Not that he was complaining though, being covered in Keith’s cum was a very pleasant feeling, “Cause, I know about your ‘rules’, which you’ve broken with me for some unknown reason, but why are you following at least one of them now?”

“Well I got too rough with you before, and I know it’d hurt more if you had to clean yourself after I put more strain on you. So…”, Keith spoke as he poured a bit of soap in his hand and began washing the sweat and cum off his body. Lance smiled and followed in suit. So Keith wasn’t just a horny monster, he actually was a sweet guy. Explains why Shiro wanted to the two to meet so badly. 

They quickly finished the shower and got dressed. Lance grabbed his phone and saw a solid eight hundred messages from Hunk, “The hell?”, He exclaimed as he scrolled to the bottom to try and find the first one and figure out what was going on. 

“Wow someone’s popular.”, Keith mused, “What up?”

Lance paused as he read the message, “Hunk totaled my car!”, He shouted, “What the actual fuck!”, Lance immediately called Hunk who obviously picked up, “What the shit dude!?”, Lance yelled, “You’re okay right!?!”, And Keith will admit he was impressed by that response. If Shiro had totalled his bike Keith wouldn’t be concerned with his health, after all he’d probably murder him if he were fine, “What happened- are you-”, Lance paused listening to whatever Hunk was saying on the other side, “Oh my god- Fuck yeah you’re paying for it dude are you kidding me! I let you borrow my car and-”, Lance once again paused and listened, “I don’t care! Buddy you’re killing me here! How am I supposed to get to classes? How am I supposed to get home!?”, Lance asked, “If I’m calling an uber then your paying for it! Whatever- look we’ll talk when I get home.”, Lance ended the call with a huff and pull out his wallet counting the cash he had on him, “Fucking hell.”, He grumbled.

“You okay man?”, Keith asked already knowing the answer.

“Hunk crashed my goddamn car! And I don’t have any cash on me and my cards are all at home which means I have to fucking walk and I swear to god if Hunk wasn’t the reason I haven’t starved or gotten crushed under a mountain of my own garbage then I swear to god he’d be a dead man!”, He huffed. 

Keith cracked a small smile, “If you need a ride then just ask.”

“I-...”, Lance huffed, “I don’t want to inconvenience you.”

“No inconvenience. C’mon, my bike is outside.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop me a comment if you liked, also sorry for the long wait.


	5. Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OMG A CHAPTER WITHOUT SMUT- I demand a refund!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop me a comment if you enjoyed

“You gonna get on or what?”, Keith asked as he swung his leg over the motorcycle, “I’ve got class in an hour so we’ve gotta get going.”

“So I am inconveniencing you-”, Lance started but was cut off when Keith threw a helmet his way.

“You’re inconveniencing me by standing around and not getting on. Now hurry up.”, He motioned but Lance remained still, “Oh c’mon, seriously what’s the matter- are you afraid? I’ll go slowly if you’re scared about falling off-”

“It’s not that!”, Lance assured before hesitantly climbing on, “It’s just…”, Lance carefully wrapped his arms around Keith’s well toned stomach. He could feel the rock hard abdomen beneath his fingers and shuddered, “This has always been- y’know… like a kink of mine…”, He said quietly. Despite the bulky helmet Keith could tell Lance’s face was bright red but Lance kept talking, “I did a scene a while back- with Shiro… it was on a motorcycle and man it was sexy. Like- It was one of my first scenes… so it was freshman year of college, and I remember it to this day.”

Keith felt an odd twinge of jealousy as he listened to Lance prattle on about the sex he’d had with Shiro three years ago. He felt a primal urge to bend Lance over right then and there so he’d shut up about Shiro. The only name that should have been coming out of his mouth was Keith’s. He shoved that urge down into the depths of his stomach, instead opting to rev the engine a few times to cut off Lance’s drone. He knew he’d succeeded in his mission when instead of recanting how Shiro was able to keep him pinned over the bike with one hand he shut his mouth and tightened his grip on Keith’s waist. 

The grip only got stronger when Keith began moving. Keith smirked, so he was scared. Before they got too fast Keith turned his head to the side slightly, keeping his eyes on the road, “You’re going to have to direct me to your place.”, Keith commented. He felt Lance nod against him back and exited the parking lot.

 

 

“Thanks man.”, Lance said as he pulled off the helmet and handed it back to Keith, “I really appreciate it.”, He added. Keith nodded and got off the bike placing the helmet under the seat.

“So, how you gonna repay me?”, Keith asked with a sly smirk. 

“You wanna come inside?”, Lance asked in earnest.

“Wow Lance, we just finished. Already itching for more? Was it the motorcycle?”, He asked with a laugh.

“I regret telling you that.”, Lance laughed, “And I meant for coffee or something. Not everything is about sex. Gotta get that mind of yours out of the gutter.”, They both laughed for a moment, “You said you’ve got class though, so maybe another time… After all I owe you now.”

“I don’t actually have class. I just said that to get you on the bike faster.”, Keith shrugged. Lance looked like he was about to say something but Keith didn’t let him when he turned the bike off and moved towards the doors, “I’d love some coffee… I’d also love to watch you yell at Hunk.”

“He’s gonna get it-”, Lance paused when Keith looked at him, “Gutter Keith. Mind- out of the gutter.”, they continued to laugh and joke as they entered the apartment, Lance making Keith coffee before Hunk had returned home with a large frown on his face and apology on his tongue. 

“Man- I swear it wasn’t my fault! I just-”, Lance sighed and put his hand up to silence Hunk, meanwhile Keith sat and watched in the background, “You’re okay, and so is the driver of the other car. That’s what’s important… You’re paying to have it fixed.”  
“Fair.”, Hunk replied.

“You’re paying for all of my Uber’s until it’s fixed.”

“Also Fair."

“And you’re going to bake me garlic knots once a month to make up for my rising insurance cost.”, Lance finished.

“Again, fair. I can see I’ve interrupted your date, so I’ll get started on this months batch now.”, Keith smirked and stifled a laugh behind his cup at the notion of him and Lance on a date. It was also funny to watch Lance’s flustered expression as he angrily denied that the two were on a date. 

“Hunk!”, Lance scolded, “And before you do that, how much is it going to cost?”

“14 grand.”, Lance fake choked.

“Jesus, just what exactly did you do to my baby!?”

“I told you- the other guy just came out-”, He started but was cut off by Keith.

“I could fix up your car for you Lance.”, He casually offered. Both Lance and Hunk looked at him oddly, “I mean, 14 grand is nothing to sneeze at- and I like cars so…”

“Do you even know how to fix a car?”, Lance asked skeptically.

“I built my bike, so yeah.”

“Dude that was your bike outside?”, Hunk asked, “I don’t know if Lance told you but he’s got such a kink for-”, Lance jabbed him in the stomach with a pointed look.

“What do you get out of it?”, Lance questioned.

“Like I said, I like cars- and I help you two out.”, Keith paused taking a sip of his coffee, “Plus if you keep making me coffee like this then I consider it a win win."

“Dude- we’d be like forever indebted to you!”, Hunk smiled.

“What do you mean _we_? I didn’t smash the car!”

“No but the car does belong to you.”, Keith laughed, “Besides, I like the idea of Lance indebted to me.”, Lance narrowed his eyes and mouthed the word ‘satanist’ to him. Keith merely laughed, “C’mon, it’s a free help are you really going to turn it down?”

Lance sighed and shook his head, “Fine. If you’re so adamant on fixing my car for free I’m not going to stop you. But you do realise if you just fuck it up even more the debt shifts from Hunk to you.”

“You’re car is going to be running better than it did before Hunk smashed it up.”, Keith stated proudly. Lance and Hunk laughed a bit before nodding to Keith, “So where is this junker?”

Lance scoffed, “It is _not_ a junker.”, Hunk loudly cleared his throat, “Or at least it wasn’t before I lent it to this imbecile.” 

 

 

“This is your car?”, Keith asked as he stared at the poor excuse for an automobile that lay before him. In Lance’s defence the car really was on the nicer side, though you wouldn’t be able to tell now that it was dinged in every place imaginable and covered in mud and dirt. Lance grimaced and nodded. This was the first time he was seeing it after all as well and it looked shitty to say the least, “Maybe it’d be better to just buy a new car dude.”, Keith said upon seeing the real damage. And this was just the outside, there was no telling what kind of internal damage had been inflicted. 

Lance sighed and leaned against the garage wall, “My mom bought this for me as a congrats on getting into the art program NYU. She insisted that I needed a car to get around.”, Keith studied Lance’s face as his eyes fell, “Then she found out I was doing porn to get myself through school. And my devout christian mother wasn’t too happy. She hasn’t talked to me since, so this car is kinda the last thing I have of her. And she’s not even dead so that’s depressing.”, Lance attempted to joke but it was clear that his forced smile didn’t quite me his eyes, “Look I get it man she’s a real piece of work- you don’t have to fix it. I mean, assuming you make the same amount I do then we’re well enough to pay to get it repaired.”

“No-”, Keith attempted loudly before quieting down a bit, “It’s okay. I’m happy to help…”, the mood fell for a moment before Keith spoke up again trying to clear the awkward air, “I was serious about more coffee though. I don’t know what weird juju you put into my cup but I think I’m addicted.”

Lance smiled, “The Lancey Lance way is to put love into every cup.”, Keith was about to make a flirtatious remark but decided against it given the context. Meanwhile Lance was thanking every god in existence that Hunk hadn’t joined them in the garage to see this awkward display of emotion. 

“W-Well it was really really good coffee.”, Keith stated before the room fell quiet once more, “So, I’ve got a buddy who owns a mechanics shop and that’s where I keep all my tools and such- so I’ll have someone tow it over later if that’s alright.”, Lance nodded and after another bout of awkward silence they bid each other goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop me a comment if you enjoyed


	6. Share

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop me a comment! I love to read your feedback!

“Hng~”, Lance’s voice came out high pitched and preening. His eyes pinched shut and his back arching up, “Oah- Hmgh- Hag~”, He was quickly shut up by a tongue that entered his mouth, effectively gagging him. He shuddered as a hand reached up and pinched his nipple while a different mouth working him open. He opened his eyes a bit as his pleasure level increased met with Keith’s piercing violet eyes. Keith’s hand cupped Lance’s chin and tilted his head back to allow him better access, “Mhmm…”, Lance moaned. 

The entirety of the scene was a bit of a blur to Keith. A garbled mix of Lance’s moans and his own thoughts. He’d gotten angry, and frustrated every time Hunk elicited a reaction from Lance. He had to essentially choke the boy with his tongue just to get him to be quieter about it. And when Hunk actually started fucking Lance? That’s when Keith shoved his whole cock into Lance’s mouth before leaning over and pumping Lance’s own dick in his hand. He wanted to be the one to make Lance a mess. He didn’t want it to be Hunk. He needed himself to be the reason for Lance’s pleasure.

That was dangerous territory, the realisation that Keith really didn’t want to play nice and share. That stray thought bubble that kept screaming that Lance was his, and he shouldn’t be letting anyone else have him. Keith groaned as he pushed his dick to the back of Lance’s throat in attempt to also push away his growing feelings. Lance began choking around him but made no actual effort of push Keith off of him, in fact Lance’s hands snaked around Keith’s thighs and pushed him closer- and Lance was going to be the death of him. Here he was literally gagging around him but all he could do was attempt to take him deeper. 

When it was Keith’s turn, it was a miracle that he didn’t actually rip Lance in half. The ferocity in which he slammed into Lance was enough to have someone scream, and if he was being honest that’s exactly what he wanted. His thoughts turned into a repeated mantra of ‘ _Forget him. Forget Hunk. Only think about me, only look at me. I’m the only one who can make you feel this good_ ’. He grabbed Lance’s legs and pulled them up and towards him driving even deeper into Lance as he sucked Hunk’s dick. He didn’t want Lance to focus on Hunk. He didn’t want to share Lance, there was no other way around it. It was very hard to side step this track of thoughts when it was so clearly the epicenter of his current mindset. 

“Fuc-k”, Lance choked out as he pulled off of Hunk to turn his attention to where Keith was pounding into him. And that’s what he wanted, to give it to him so good that he _has_ to watch. That he physically can’t rip himself away from Keith despite this being a three-person scene, “Close~”, He whispered and lazily stroked Hunk with his hand, but his eyes were glued to Keith, “Gonna- cum-”, He grunted.

Keith reached one hand to Lance’s dick, beginning to pump furiously. He wanted to undeniably be the one to make Lance cum today, “Keith!”, Lance shouted as his toes began curling. Keith released the leg he was still holding and used that hand to pinch one of Lance’s nipples he wanted Lance to completely let go of Hunk. He wanted Lance’s hand off of Hunk when he came. And it seemed to be working as Lance’s hand began to work slower and slower. Keith pressed his face into Lance ear, biting and nibbling. 

“ ** _My good boy doesn’t get to come until I tell him._** ”, Keith whispered. He whispered so that the mics and Hunk couldn’t hear him, his words were for Lance and Lance alone. Lance let out a whimper of acknowledgement as Keith continued to work him. Lance let out a string of breathy pleases but Keith didn’t give him the okay until his hand was off of Hunk’s cock. The second Lance let himself become immersed in the pleasure Keith gave him, that’s when he got the okay to come. And he came hard, and the only name on his tongue was Keith’s, “ ** _Good boy._** ”

 

 

 

Tuesday of the following week was when Lance finally got to see his car again, and it was- well it looked interesting to say the least. He could tell Keith had a lot to do still but it was also clear just how much work he’d already gotten done. The entire front of the car stripped of all metal sheeting, and the paint removed in most places. Lance made his way around the car where he saw Keith’s feet sticking out from underneath. It felt like one of those tv shows and he half expected Keith to be covered in grease when he rolled out. Lance made sure to be loud on the way in as a way to let Keith know he was there without startling him. 

And when Keith rolled out- Lance wanted to shrink. Not only did he a bit of grease swiped across his face, but his hair was tied into a ponytail, he wore a tank top that in all honesty was way too tight on him, and his forehead had a bit of sweat stuck to it. There was zero fairness in how hot he was in that moment. Meanwhile Lance was in sweatpants and an ugly gray hoodie that had a coffee stain on it because of course on the way out of his apartment this morning some asshole _had_ to walk right into him. Okay so maybe Lance was exaggerating on the asshole part cause the guy did apologize profusely and offer to pay to get it cleaned but still- Lance felt woefully inadequate standing next to Keith in this very moment. Keith coughed awkwardly effectively lifting Lance from his personal thoughts. He blinked towards Keith before clumsily extending his arms, one holding a paper bag and the other a thermos.

Keith looked at him puzzled for a moment, he opened his mouth to speak but Lance sensed the confusion and beat him to the punch, “I brought you breakfast.”, He said softly, a bit of pink dusting his cheeks, “Part of the deal was coffee, and Shiro texted me that you’d been here since like 5, so I figured you’d be hungry.”, Keith tried to ignore the spike of jealousy he felt when Lance mentioned Shiro. Course the mulleted teen would never actually admit it was jealousy, instead he smiled in thanks and took the food and drink from Lance, immediately going for the coffee. After only his first sip Keith let out an obscene moan, “Wow that good?”, Lance laughed.

“Like drinking liquid heaven.”, He mumbled before pressing the thermos to his lips again for another sip. Lance smiled and made his way towards the car to inspect it, “It’s coming along really nicely.”, Keith commented noticing Lance’s interest.

“Did you clean my seats?”, Lance asked noticing a distinct lack of green on the passenger side from that time Pidge had spilled a smoothie in her lap. Keith nodded as he went for the bag of food Lance had brought him, “I really appreciate this Keith.”, Lance stated again, “You didn’t have to do that.”

Keith merely shrugged in response before taking a bite of the breakfast sandwich, “Where did you get this?”, He asked with a mouth full of food and wide eyes.

“Hm-? Oh, I made it.”, Lance admitted, “Kinda burned the bacon a bit, sorry-”

“It’s fucking incredible.”, He said going in for another bite, “I’ve never had food this good-”, It should have grossed Lance out that Keith was talking with food in his mouth, any other time and Lance would have smacked him across the face going off on a rant about manners, but he felt his face go red at the compliment. And the fact that Keith couldn’t even wait to swallow before singing his praises over Lance’s cooking? Well Lance found that endearing, more so that he probably should have. 

“I’m glad you like it.”, Lance smiled as Keith devoured the sandwich. It was really cute actually. It was gone in less than a minute and Lance laughed awkwardly, he’d never had someone enjoy his cooking that much. After all he lived with Hunk so anytime he cooked he was always outshined, and rightfully so- after all Hunk was a god in the kitchen. But it felt good to be recognized, “Next time I’ll make more.”, Keith was immediately nodding his head in agreement, his eyes begging Lance to make more. Lance wanted to shy away from the attention, sure the guy may act like an attention whore but that’s just cause he never gets _any_. But now with Keith he’s getting it **all**. It’s a lot to get used to and it feels like too much for Lance. 

“Thanks for breakfast, I appreciate it… Probably wasn’t going to get out of here for another couple of hours.”, He admitted.

“Keith you shouldn’t be overworking yourself for my car I told you if I-”

“And I told you I want to do this, it’s fun. Besides it’s this or studying for my physics lab, and you know as well as I do procrastination is the hallmark of any true college student.”, He shrugged.

“So I’m overworking you and promoting bad study habits. Great.”, Lance deadpanned but Keith merely laughed and walked towards the car, “So what are you working on right now?”

“Well Coran-”

“Whose Coran?”

“He’s my buddy who owns this place- anyway, he’s gotta order in some more sheet metal so I’m waiting on that and then I’ll start actually rebuilding the exterior, but in the meantime I’ve been working on the tire axles. I still don’t know exactly how Hunk managed to fuck up your car this badly and live.”, He jokes, “If the sheet metal and paint come in on time then I’m pretty sure it’ll be ready to go in about a week or two.”

“Really!?”, Lance asked happily.

“Yeah, it’s a lot of external damage, bigger things like the engine itself are relatively undamaged.”, Lance surged forward giving Keith a hug.

“Thank you.”, He said into Keith’s shoulder before pulling back and quietly apologizing for the hug. But Keith didn’t want him to apologize. Keith liked the hug, Keith liked Lance. He was a good person.

Over the last two weeks Keith had learned a lot about Lance, both in and out of bed. He learned that Lance loved it when someone bit his nipples, but he also liked to read books, the Voltron series being his favorite. Lance essentially lost his mind when someone got an entire fist up his ass (Keith took pride in him being the only one to have ever done so), but he also lost his mind when the guy on the bachelor didn’t give the rose to the girl he was ‘obviously meant to be with’. Lance babbled non stop when he was close to finishing, but he also just babbled in general, and Keith liked it. He liked being around Lance. Lance was fun, caring, talented, creative, the list went on and on. Keith was eternally grateful to Shiro for pushing Altea to get the two in a scene together because even if it never went anywhere Keith was glad he had Lance there as someone he could call a friend, “Don’t apologize.”, He whispered, “And you’re welcome.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop me a comment! I love to read your feedback!


	7. Fantasy Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to metalotaku for an idea about Hunk and how awkward the scene was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop me a comment and let me know what you thought! Love reading what you guys have to say!

_From: **Princess Pink**_

_To: **Lancelot**_

_**FANTASY ROOM IS YOURS! Monday morning b ready for pre and picking ;)** _

 

When Lance had gotten the text from Allura that Friday he had honestly thought it was a joke. Every month the members of Altea’s site voted on who they wanted to receive the fantasy room, and it was _never_ Lance. The fantasy room was a way to indulge your kinks, whoever was chosen got to design the entire scene, every detail from the set, to their partner, to the positions- everything. And since Lance had essentially done everything and been with everyone at Altea there was no need for the fantasy room. Fans already got to see whatever they wanted. Lance winced a bit at his own thoughts, he’d done everyone and everything. His family would call him a whore, in fact the majority of the world would probably call him a whore, but this job kept him in school, kept a roof over his head, and food in his stomach. The job kept him living comfortably, and he didn’t think he was a whore. Altea may be big in terms of fan base, but it was relatively small in terms of staff. There couldn’t have been more than twenty some models, and it wasn’t like he’d been with _all_ of them, he’d never been with Sendak or Zarkon. He liked it rough, but those two would likely rip him in half. Lance sighed and pushed thoughts of his family out of his mind. They’d shut him out so there was no use in dwelling. Especially when he was on his way inside for the pre-shoot.

The fantasy room had three aspects to it; the pre-shoot, the scene, and the post interview. Pre-shoot was where whoever had been chosen got to pick everything. And Lance could not have been more excited, he was bouncing on the balls of his heels to see what was going to offered to him. There was always limitations obviously, first the winner of the room chose a partner and since consent is always key everything else offered would have to be something that the partner had said okay to. Altea asked potential partners beforehand what they would be okay with that way the chosen winner would be able to set everything up in one time slot. 

When Lance was handed the tablet it took all his will power to wait until Alfor told him the cameras were rolling to open it. He needed to wait a few minutes to ensure everything was where it needed to be and he couldn’t help but wonder what potential tops had agreed to be offered to him. He obviously knew Hunk was going to be on the list, but who else? Probably Lotor, maybe Matt… Matt was probably the one person on the list he could top if he wanted to, but he didn’t think he really did. Would Shiro be on the list? Cause Shiro was a god among men with it came to muscles, talk about buff daddy. During their earlier scenes Lance had always wanted Shiro to strangle him, but Shiro was a war vet so he would never actually ask that of a man who might have had to do it for real on a battlefield. He wanted Keith on the list. After the thought of Keith indulging his fantasies crossed his mind he suddenly couldn’t get it out of his head. He _needed_ Keith to be on the list now, it was all he could think about. But Keith was one of the more guarded people working for Altea- but he certainly hadn’t been guarded when it came to Lance. His mind began going back and forth debating whether or not Keith was likely to be on this list but then Alfor had told him it was time to start shooting. His heart raced and he quickly unlocked the tablet.

He was met with a begin screen as Alfor explained, “First we are going to begin by picking a model, or multiple if the other people have consented.”, _multiple_. The word multiple rang in Lance’s head as he swiped to the next page revealing a list and pictures of all his contenders as well as some big kinks Lance had expressed he was into. And it was a larger list than he was expecting, in fact Lance was pretty sure every model at Altea was actually on the list, “You’re quite popular Lance.”, Alfor joked as he saw Lance’s surprised and slightly embarrassed face.  
His eyes landed on Keith’s profile, god they’d chosen a good photo of him. His eyes all dark, his sharper than they should be canines peeking out of his smirk, and his well indowed dick standing full attention within his gloved hand. What kinks was he willing to indulge Lance in? BDSM- check, bareback- check, breathplay- this was a long list, hot damn Keith was willing to do a lot and there was even more- double penetration, somnophilia, voyeurism- Okay that was it Keith was totally who he was picking, like there was every any actual question about it. He clicked on Keith’s profile select button.

“Well that was fast, Should have expected it would be Keith.”, Alfor shrugged from behind the camera, “Alright Lance please, with what you see tell us what you’d like.”

“I- Uhm…”, Lance was a bit flustered, “Some of these kinks, like voyeurism, and double penetration- does that mean Keith is okay with a threesome, cause I don’t see it on here.”

“Keith made it very clear that if you chose him no one else was to be naked or touch you during the scene. As you probably know the boy is a bit possessive.”, Lance did know, very much so after being denied an orgasm for a solid five minutes until he got the message and gave Keith all his attention and none to Hunk. He’d remembered the solid twenty minute talk about how Hunk was never doing that again, how he’d knew it was going to be awkward, and how he felt like his time would have been spent better eating cat food. God that man had no filter when it came to things like this, “That being said”, Alfor interrupted Lance’s thoughts, “He’s okay with double penetration if it’s with a toy, and as long as the other person doesn’t touch you, him, or themselves, then he’s okay with them watching.”

“So like getting caught?”, Lance asked.

“He’s fine with it.”, Alfor assured. Lance swallowed and he was sure the camera caught the bob of his adams apple. He wasn’t sure why he was feeling so hot and bothered thinking about this. He’d had sex plenty of time, but he supposed none of them were times when he got to plan every aspect of it. And he was going to be with Keith, that somehow made the whole thing ten times better but also ten times more nerve wracking. What if he thought all this stuff was weird, what if he got the scene and then changed his mind and Lance would have to go through the embarrassment of being the only model who has every had their fantasy room rejected, “So Lance, what do you have in mind?”

 

 

 

“Holy shit.”, Keith breathed when he got the email from Alfor. Lance had chose him for the fantasy room. He had so many other people to choose from, Kinkade, James, _Shiro_. He let out a low growl at the thought of Lance choosing Shiro over him, but he didn’t. Lance chose him. And this scene was- wow, just how long had Lance been waiting to satisfy all these desires? Lance wanted Keith to do all these things, all these incredibly hot and kinky things. Keith could feel his groin twitching just reading about this stuff. 

It was going to start with Lance sleeping on a couch, after which Keith was going to wake him up with a tongue and fist up his ass. Then he was going to fuck the life out of his with a his dick _and_ a dildo, all the while choking him a bit when he got too loud because _Shiro_ was going to be walking around doing chores while the two tried not to get caught, but of course in the end they would and afterward Keith would fuck Lance to a finish after Shiro left. Fuck, Lance was going to be the end of him. Keith scrolled the end of the email where he was sure a time and place would be for the scene instead he found a side note from Alfor. And when he read it, Keith nearly choked on the root beer he’d been drinking. 

Lance wanted the dildo Keith used to be a replica- Lance wanted Keith to make a replica dildo of his own dick. Lance wanted to be double penetrated by _only_ Keith. Just Keith, no one but Keith. So Alfor was asking if it was okay and Keith nearly knocked over his laptop as he surged up to type up a response that would adamantly agree to whatever it was Lance wanted. Keith must have made more noise than he thought in all his fumbling because Shiro had entered the room with a smile on his face.

“You get Alfors email?”, He asked, his tone dripping with smugness. 

“Shiro don’t even start-”

“But aren’t you excited? Lance chose you for the fantasy room.”, He laughed, “And I even said I’d do another motorcycle scene with him.”, Keith felt his jealousy spike once more. Shiro had always felt like the ideal. He was Keith’s best friend so he was always around and the amount of times he’d caught his previous boyfriends watching porn with Shiro in it was far too much for his liking. His previous boyfriends always wanted Shiro more than they wanted Keith, it always felt like Keith was second best. And while Lance wasn’t his boyfriend, Lance made him feel like number one. Lance was giving him the opportunity to basically claim him right in front of Shiro. 

Shiro would have to stand there and watch for at least a minute as Keith plowed into Lance. As Lance came apart because of Keith, as Keith bit and marked Lance. _As he made Lance his. Keith shook his head, they weren’t dating. This was a job, they were just friends. Lance doesn’t like him like that._ Keith heard a gasp from Shiro and that was when he’d realised he’d spoken that last bit out loud, “Holy shit wait- Keith you **do** like him!”

“Shiro please d-”

“Oh my god!”, His eyes widened, “Keith I’m so happy for you! You two are going to make an amazing couple-”

“Shiro no-”

“I knew you two would get along! I knew you broke your rules for a reason!”

“Shiro seriously-”

“Is that why you’re fixing his car- Keith! Are you-”, At that point Keith stood up and forced Shiro out of his room, “Keith c’mon- wait I’ll-”, He didn’t let him finish before slamming and locking the door. He moved back over to his desk and picked up his phone seeing a text from Lance.

_From: **Lancelot**_

_To: **Knife boy**_

_**Didn’t expect you to be on my fantasy room list, really looking forward to it ;) as thanks I made churros, gonna bring them 2morrow to the garage** _

Keith flopped on his bed, he was so far gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop me a comment and let me know what you thought! Love reading what you guys have to say!


	8. The Fantasy Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pure unabashed smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop me a comment letting me know your thoughts

“Do you ever eat breakfast?”, Lance asked as Keith scarfed down the churros Lance made in two seconds flat. Keith garbled some sort of half assed response and kept shoving food down his throat. Finally Keith swallowed and gave a real response.

“No, but I didn’t even have time this morning.”, He took a sip of coffee, “I had to go get a silicone copy of my dick made for you.”, He smirked. Lance’s face immediately reddened, “I make you feel that good that you want two of me?”

“W-well… I just, to be honest I didn’t think you’d do it.”, He admitted, “Just thought it would make things a little hotter.”, His voice was quiet, as if he was scared to actually talk like that to Keith. It seemed the closer the two got the more embarrassed Lance got by dirty talk. It was easy to mindlessly flirt when it didn’t mean anything but at this point it did mean something. They were friends, and if Lance had his way more than friends. But he knew this was just a job for Keith so he was content with letting their relationship stay as it was. Friends who also fuck for work was a lot better than not friends at all, and Keith felt the same way. But Keith was far more open with his flirtations on the basis that he knew he was hot shit. He knew he had looks and he wasn’t afraid to use them to his advantage. Lance on the other hand had many people tell him how attractive he was but years of self doubt and family abandonment issues made him feel otherwise. Flirting with Keith was harder when it meant something, whereas for Keith it was much easier to flirt with Lance when he knew that underneath the vibrato he meant it. 

“Why wouldn’t I do it?”, Keith asked a bit surprised by the answer, “I put my name on your list because I’m willing to give you whatever you want-”, Keith stopped as he realised how intimate his words sounded and he didn’t want to scare Lance off, “Sexually, as I’m sure everyone else on the list was.”, He added quickly, “It’s your fantasy room. Can’t say I’m upset though that your fantasy includes getting double dicked down by me.”, Lance couldn’t help but snort at the way he phrased that.

“Double dicked down?”, He asked with a chuckle.

“It sounded better in my head.”

 

 

Walking onto set that morning Lance could confidently say that for the first time since starting out in the porn industry he was nervous. They were filming in some really expensive house and the crew was getting lights and cameras set up already. Alfor greeted Lance and quickly ushered him into wardrobe so he could begin trying to sleep. After all Lance had asked if it was possible to try and get him to actually fall asleep before the scene. He trusted Keith to not do anything Lance hadn’t okayed before he would wake Lance for the second half of the scene. Plus it had always been a fantasy of Lance’s to let someone have their way with him while he was sleeping (Consensually of course), the thought of his partner being gentle and taking care of him so as to not wake him up was extremely pleasing. He felt his heartbeat quicken as Alfor showed him the couch where he would be sleeping. He briefly wondered if he’d even be able to sleep, if he couldn’t end up actually dozing off it wouldn’t be the end of the world. He could always pretend, but it would be so much better if he could actually start unconscious. So he laid down to try and sleep. 

When Keith walked onto set with Shiro he was anxious to say the least. Alfor handed them a quick script for the beginning of the scene and Keith could not wait to tease Lance about this. Keith wasn’t the best actor, but this was porn so no one really expected the acting to be good, they expected solid spank bank material and boy was Keith more than ready to deliver. He saw Lance already in wardrobe and lying peacefully on the couch, likely already asleep. He looked so beautiful, baby blue boy shorts that complimented his skin tone and made his already plump ass look even more delectable, a navy blue hoodie draped lightly around his waist exposing his shoulders and a white tank top. He was laying on his stomach, ass presented to the air, just waiting for Keith. He shivered in anticipation as Alfor ushered him and Shiro into the kitchen to begin shooting the pre-scene. 

“Hey I gotta do some cleaning before my mom gets back but feel free to make yourself at home.”, Shiro spoke as he turned to fake clean some dishes.

“Sure, I’ll just go watch tv or something on the couch.”

“Yeah whatever man. My stepbrothers sleeping though- You’ve met him right?”

“Yeah, a few times.”

“Just try not to wake him up.”,Keith nodded and padded away towards where Lance was sleeping. He first sat on the edge of the couch and turned the TV on. It had honestly been a little while since Keith had followed the script of a scene this closely but he wanted Lance’s scene to be everything he asked for and more. So he sat watching TV for a solid minute, letting his eyes drag over Lance’s body a good 90% of the time before he caught sight of a dildo tucked under Lance’s arm. Keith pretended to act surprised at the boys blatant need for a good fuck, next he clicked the TV off and looking around the corner to check if Shiro was coming, which he knew he wasn’t. So once Keith had successfully acted as if he was actually concerned of getting caught, he slowly moved one hand to run across the too thin material of Lance’s shorts. He rubbed and kneaded at the cloth covered flesh for a few minutes before deciding that he wanted to try more. He slowly worked the shorts down off Lance’s legs, looking up every time Lance shifted slightly to ensure that he wasn’t waking the sleeping boy. He would, but not yet.

With Lance’s perky butt exposed to the air Keith took both hands and made to roll the mounds of flesh in his hand. Going in circles, every once and while exposing Lance’s tight pucker to the air. He looked up at Lance to try and gauge any reaction but Lance’s face remained that of someone under the spell of a peaceful slumber. He must have _actually_ been asleep. That made the whole thing so much hotter. He spread Lance’s cheeks once more and dipped down to gently press his tongue to the ring of muscle. Lance’s body jerked slightly and the boy let out a small sigh. Keith paused for a moment before Lance relaxed again, then he resumed by licking small circles and stripes around Lance’s hole. Keith was amazed at how Lance always managed to taste so good. Lance let out a breathy moan in his sleep and Keith stuck his finger in his mouth to slicken it up.

He needed to start working on getting his fist into Lance. He brushed the first finger over Lance’s ass and pushed in slightly. Keith could feel Lance’s body tighten at the sudden and unexpected invasion but after some careful and slow massaging Lance was loosened up enough to where Keith felt safe adding another finger. Lance had stated that he wanted to wake up with a fist up his ass, so Keith needed to be gentle when working him open. Of course Keith knew that Lance could always fake sleep if he was woken up early, but that wasn’t was Lance wanted- so it wasn’t what Keith wanted either. Lance groaned through his lips and curled inwards slightly at the entrance of another finger. Keith would never get over gorgeous Lance managed to always look, unable to help himself he pressed a kiss over Lances left buttcheek while he tried to massage a fourth finger into Lance. 

He smirked as he dribbled spit over his hand to help it work it’s way in and he saw Lance’s face tighten. He stilled his hand until Lance looked peaceful again, and he started to work further in. He was so close, only another inch until he had his whole fist up Lance’s ass. He could see why Lance was into it, if it felt half as hot as it looked then Keith was surprised Lance wasn’t screaming in pleasure. Finally the depth of his hand disappeared within Lance, his hot velvet walls nothing but a warm glove around Keith. He pushed his wrist in deeper, now he could wake Lance. He needed Lance to shout in pleasure when he woke. He remembered the script, the whole point was to get Lance to be loud so that Keith would have to clamp a hand over his mouth to shut him up.

Keith twisted his hand fervently and curled his fingers, causing Lance’s next breath to hitch and break as he exhaled, but he didn’t wake up. So Keith got bolder, he extended his fingers once more and gave a push to Lance’s prostate. It was almost comical how fast that got Lance to wake up, his eyes shot open and he let out a pinched moan that was quickly cut off by Keith who placed a hand over his mouth, “Shh.”, He whispered into Lance’s ear, “You don’t want your brother to hear us do you?”, Keith asked, his voice dripping with confidence and pure sex. Lance let his eyes wander back to look at Keith, his eyes half lidded as if he was trying to further seduce the boy above him before he nodded at Keith. Lance let out a low moan against Keith’s hand as the fist within him began to slowly thrust. He laid his head back down on the couch allowing himself to get lost in the feeling. However the feeling didn’t last long as Keith decided he had been fist fucked enough, Keith was ready for something else. 

He grabbed Lance by the waist and flipped him so he was now on his back before grabbing the dildo and waving it in front of his face, “Does your brother know you sleep with a dildo under your arm?”, He asked quietly. Lance shook his head as he watched Keith unbuckle his pants and pull them down to reveal tented boxers. Lance wasn’t able to fully appreciate the image of Keith’s red boxers clung to his muscular pale thighs as those were quickly discarded as well. Keith held the dildo up to his own dick, “What do you think? Think I’ll fuck you as good as you play with yourself?”, Obviously the answer was yes. Obviously Lance was nodding his head in any attempt to get Keith back inside of him. Keith smirked before placing the tip of the dildo at Lance’s entrance. Lance shucked off his sweatshirt and reached into the pocket pull out a small bottle of lube and handed it to Keith who gladly accepted and poured some over the dildo before pushing in. Lance gasped slightly and Keith paused, putting a finger to his lips to remind Lance to be quiet. 

When the dildo was successfully inside him Lance relished in the feeling. It was nowhere near the real thing, nothing would compare to Keith himself, but this dildo was the closest thing he had aside from genuine Keith. Lance made a mental note to try and sneak it off set when the scene was over. Keith continued to thrust the dildo in and out of Lance before Shiro walked into the room. The room was set up so that Lance’s entire body was hidden to Shiro behind the back of the couch, so all he saw was Keith.

“Hey man, this is going to take longer than I thought, you good to wait?”, He asked. Keith smiled and nodded, his ego getting an amazing kick knowing that he was in the midst of claiming Lance in front of Shiro. He knew his jealousy wasn’t justified, after all Shiro was in a very happy relationship with Adam, but every time Lance mentioned Shiro it was about how good he was in bed, or how nice he was. Keith wanted to be the only name on Lance’s tongue, and he knew it was selfish and they weren’t together so he had no right to feel that way, but it didn’t change things, “Is Lance sleeping over there?”, Shiro asked taking a small step forward.

Lance’s eyes shot open and he stilled the best he could as Keith continued to work the dildo inside him but Keith merely spoke, “Nah, think he went to his room.”, Shiro stopped and nodded before walking back into the other room. Keith turned his attention back to the boy in front of him and whispered, “Think you can handle more?”, Lance nodded quickly. And Keith paused the dildo, lining himself up alongside it before pushing in quickly. Lance was obviously louder at the sudden action and Keith took the opportunity to wrap his hands around Lance’s neck, squeezing lightly, “If you can’t be quiet I’ll just have to make sure you shut up.”, Lance moaned a bit in response and Keith squeezed a bit tighter. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to Lance’s lips and began thrusting. Lance’s face quickly turned red and Keith relaxed his grip to allow Lance a breath.

If Keith ever got too rough the signal was a triple tap to Keith’s wrist and he would let go. Lance was still in total control. Keith groaned at the tightness he felt due to the added dildo. He couldn’t believe Lance wanted him to do this, it was fairly clear Lance had initially wanted to be double penetrated by two actual people, but did he really want Keith so bad that he was willing to abide by Keith’s rule? His rule that he’d made out of pure jealousy? After the threesome Hunk Keith was wary, but then they’d had the threesome with Lotor and Keith wanted to die. Lotor was just way too creepy and weird, the whole scene felt really off and terrible which is why it was stopped halfway through thank god and never released. Keith vowed he’d never share Lance again after that. He didn’t want to see Lance with anyone else in front of him. 

Lance on the other hand was really starting to lose it. He didn’t expect to get close to cuming so soon, but Keith just really did it for him. He loved the stretch, and he really loved the feel of strong hands around his neck, even though Lance was the one in control he liked having Keith in charge. “Close”, He choked out. Keith squeezed his neck harder and pushed in a harder as Shiro emerged from the kitchen once more, Keith and Lance pretended not to notice but Lance was screaming inside, Keith was fucking him so good and the fact that they were about to be ‘caught’ was too good. Shiro walked around the couch and screamed.

“Keith what the fuck?!”, He asked but Keith didn’t slow, all he did was continue to thrust and he finally let go of Lance’s throat. Lance moaned out loudly now that there was nothing stopping him, “My god my little brother!?”

“Not my fault he’s hot and horny.”, Keith breathed, a bit surprised at how wrecked his own voice sounded.

“Oh my god I can’t believe the two of you!”

“Ah- O-oh god~”, Lance moaned loudly. Shiro grunted and stormed off before Lance _actually_ screamed, “Cuming- Oh fuck I’m cuming!”, Lance released onto his own stomach, a bit onto the shirt that was pushed up slightly around his neck, “Face- cum on my face.”, Lance begged. Keith pulled out and positioned himself above Lance’s face, and Lance opened his mouth wide and Keith jerked himself to finish. Lance looked beautiful with his face covered in cum, more specifically Keith’s cum. That perfect tan skin sullied in white. Keith pressed a kiss to his lips.

“You’re so fucking hot.”, he whispered.

“AND CUT!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> drop me a comment letting me know your thoughts


	9. Deep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I used some of your comments in this chapter! I any users who had their names and comments mentioned have an issue with it let me know and I'll fix it ASAP. I hope it's okay that I used your guy's comments, I really appreciate everything you guys have to say and I hope you like this chapter!  
> Also if you like the format with comments, comment some questions for Lance and Keith and I can work in a way to have them answered by the characters in universe!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> drop me a comment and let me know what you think

“So Lance what did you think?”, Slav asked from off camera. 

“Incredible.”, Lance laughed. He and Keith were sat on the now cleaned up couch from their scene while Slav conducted the post interview. Keith had his arm slung around Lance’s shoulders who leaned into his chest. It was a more casual position, but was clearly intimate. No one commented on it, “I don’t think something's been that hot in a long time. I really didn’t realise how big my sleeping kink was until I woke up with him inside me.”, Lance commented.

“And Keith what were your thoughts?”, Slav questioned. Lance looked up slightly and Keith was met with those piercing ocean eyes.

“Amazing.”, He smiled a bit lost in the water, “Doesn’t matter what I think though. It was Lance’s scene. I just hope I gave him everything he wanted.”, Lance’s eyes widened a bit and he looked away slowly with a small smile. Off screen a small cough was heard from Alfor who was honestly shocked at how he’d missed it before. These two idiots liked each other.

“Well did he?”, Slav pushed towards Lance who looked back up at the camera with a small blush to his face. He hoped the camera wouldn’t pick it up, and if it did he wondered if he could play it off as post sex redness. If that was even a thing.

“Yeah”, Lance nodded quickly, “Everything I asked for and then some.”

“So Lance why did you pick Keith? As I recall you had nearly everyone at Altea on the list of potential partners.”

“W-well… Uhm, I guess- I wanted Keith.”, He spoke truthfully, “He and I have become pretty good friends recently, and when I saw him on the list I wanted him.”, Lance knew there was more to it, but those feelings were confusing and messy. They were something he and Keith needed to work through and figure out together, privately. Their entire audience didn’t need to hear about them. Not like this at least. 

“And Keith what were your thoughts when you found out Lance had chosen you?”

Keith groaned a bit on the inside, no one needed to know how much he’d freaked out and lost it. So instead he responded with, “I was happy. Like Lance said, he and I are friends so I was glad he trusted me to do this for him.”

“Lance, why pick Shiro to play the one who caught you two?”

“Are you kidding?”, Lance laughed at the question, “Why wouldn’t I pick Shiro? He’s like the hottest guy at Altea-”, Beside him Keith scoffed, “No offense”, Lance quickly added, “Keith is a really possessive dude, and it’s pretty hot but like- Shiro’s his best friend so my thought was what's hotter than a possessive dude who probably gets jealous over his big buff daddy bff?”, Keith snorted slightly, “And I was totally right, the second Shiro walked in Keith’s grip got tighter and he started really going to town. It was great.”, Lance smiled at his detective skills and Keith paused to think. Was he really that obvious in his jealousy over Shiro? Or could Lance simply read him that well?

“So Keith were you in fact jealous over Shiro?”

“Fat chance.”, Keith denied, “What was there to be jealous over? I was the one who got to fuck Lance.”, Keith turned red at his own words. So blatantly obvious.

“You two have got really great chemistry you know.”, Slav pointed out and both boys tensed a bit, neither wanting the other to find out over this interview how they felt, “We’re going to read some comments from fans if that’s alright?”, Both of them nodded slowly, “From User: Sophie, Keith you dOG OMG”, Keith’s face reddened and Lance laughed slightly at that.

“Don’t worry Sophie, he’s a perfect gentleman.”, Lance teased.

“From User: Keef Kogayne-”

“What a username.”, Keith snorted.

“*Pours a bucket of holy water on thyself*”

“That’s what I thought when I saw his dick.”, Lance responded.

“So is that you then?”, Keith laughed a bit.

“No but it may as well be.”

“From User: Shaladicks, Look at them getting along.”

“OH!”, Lance piped up, “So there is this thing going around twitter apparently where like we hate each other?”, Lance asked, “And I have no idea where it came from but like according to the internet we’ve been rivals since we both signed our contracts and like Keith man when were you going to tell me I should have been hating you instead of fucking you this whole time!”, He pouted.

“News to me too dude. I don’t know why everyone thinks we hate each other but Lance and I are really good friends. He’s a really cool dude, he makes me breakfast a lot, and his coffee is like drinking actual cocaine it’s that addictive.”

“Yeah, and this mullet is fixing up my car believe it or not.”, Of screen Alfor was smashing his face against a wall. These two were so obviously pining after one another how could he have missed it before. It was like every word was so sexually or romantically charged, there was no doubt they liked each other. It would certainly explain the lack of apprehension in Keith when it came to his rules, and it would also explain why he and Lance have had such incredible scenes. Oh Alfor had to exploit this, he needed to. He was going to make so much money, plus if he could say he was the one to push Lance and Keith to finally admit it then that wouldn’t be so bad either.

“Alright last one, from User: ThornQueen, God I am just about fanning myself. But then Keith at the end? He is so precious, so intense, and so hot.”

“Back off he’s mine.”, Lance joked, but the room got a bit quieter after that, “What so you can be possessive but I can’t?”, Lance tried to counter to Keith’s obvious shock. 

“I guess you’re right.”, Keith laughed. But Lance’s words had been so open, and so so obvious. Alfor looked at both of them as they struggled to finish the interview. God they were such morons. 

 

 

“Geez, did I do that again?”, Keith asked as he watched Lance wince while sitting down. Lance simply nodded and rubbed at his lower back with a groan, “Sorry, I should have-”

“Don’t you dare apologize.”, Lance cut him off, “I asked for it, I didn’t stop it, and I’d absolutely do it again if given the chance.”, Lance moved to push the coffee towards Keith but felt a spike of pain, “I’m a masochist I swear.”

Keith laughed a bit at the statement and grabbed at the drink, “Trust me I know. You like biting way too much.”, He took a sip when Lance pouted, “You’re car’s almost done. Maybe two or three more days.”

“Really!? Keith you’re a lifesaver!”, Keith felt his heart skip a beat at Lance’s bright smile. And to think Keith caused that beautiful pearly white image. He couldn’t help but smile back at Lance’s enthusiasm. _God was he cute_ , “W-what?”, Lance asked, his face flushed red from ear to ear. Shit, he must have said it out loud, “You… Uhm, you think I’m cute?”, He questioned.  
“W-e, well uh- yeah… I-”, And now he was stuttering, “Yeah, you’re cute.”, Keith spoke. Lance’s lips quirked a bit into a smile but his face was still beet red, that was new. So Lance didn’t shy away from his compliment, “Especially when you’re embarrassed.”, Lance buried his face into his hands and groaned.

“You can’t just say stuff like that so casually.”, He whined into his hands, “I’ll explode.”

“This coming from the self-proclaimed most handsome man online.”, Keith smirked, “I’ve seen you’re twitter, you reek of self confidence, don’t tell me a little compliment is all it takes.”, Lance stayed quiet but peeked out from his hands and Keith saw it in his eyes, “Oh my god.”, Keith smiled, “If that’s really all there is to it to get you to be a blushing mess than I should have been complimenting you a long time ago, I wanted to, after all you are beautiful.”, Keith smirked.

“Stop~”, Lance whined, “This isn’t fair.”, Keith just laughed and went to working on the steering wheel. Meanwhile Lance tried not to implode from the affection and attention as his phone buzzed.

_From: **Princess Pink**_

_To: **Lancelot + Knife boy**_

_**U 2 R such a big hit that u’ve got ur own exclusive series if u want it! 6 scenes, all abt two ppl who fall in luv. Let us kno if u want it** _

Lance and Keith looked from their phones to each other, oh boy were they in deep. 

The first scene in their five part series was the meeting scene, it took place in a club. They were supposed to be drunk, like way drunk and there was going to be kissing and grinding on a dance floor before Lance would blow Keith in a bathroom. After that they would go back to one of their homes and have a pretty obvious end to the night. Lance really didn’t like to think of himself as a desperate boy, but he hadn’t had Keith’s cock in his mouth in over a week and he wanted it badly. The man had a very addictive dick. Sure, Lance had 100% stolen the Keith dildo off of set, but it didn’t taste the same, and it didn’t have the same smooth weightiness. Lance was so far gone at this point, everytime he got off it was thinking of Keith. It made him feel a bit guilty but at the same time he was pretty sure Keith at least felt the same sexual attraction, they were both friends too, so even if Keith didn’t like Lance romantically, he liked him as a person. At least Lance hoped he did. 

Keith’s mouth slotted against his perfectly, the push of tongue intoxicating as it overtook all of Lance’s other senses. He felt Keith roll his hips forward, the pressure amazing. Music and extras bounced around them but all Lance could feel was Keith’s breath against his own, “So hot.”, Keith whispered and swallowed the moan he drew from Lance when his hands rolled against Lance’s ass. 

“I want to suck your dick.”, Lance knew that wasn’t the line but he couldn’t help himself, he just wanted to get to it, and no one stopped him so it couldn’t have been that bad. Instead Keith pulled back with a smirk and pulled him away to the bathroom. It was dark and dirty but Lance couldn’t have cared less as he sunk to his knees and made quick work of Keith’s pants. Keith was already hard and the only thing he could think of now was making Keith cum. 

“Such a pretty mouth.”, Keith groaned when Lance started sucking on the tip. From taste alone Lance could tell, this was going to be good. This series was going to be so good. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> drop me a comment and let me know what you think


	10. Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YALL IT'S TIME FOR SEXY TIMES

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop me a comment! I love to hear from you guys!

Keith was going to to lose it and he was going to lose it fast. He hated what Lance did to his lebido, he could barely last five minutes when his dick was in Lance’s mouth. Warm and wet velvet enveloping him, sliding up and down. The noises Lance made were obscene, like he derived just as much pleasure from this as Keith did, “Hmgh.”, Keith grunted when he felt himself hit the back of Lance’s throat. Lance reached up and grabbed Keith’s hands, guiding them to his hair. Keith almost wanted to laugh a bit, Lance really did have an affinity for the rougher sides of sex. But who was he to deny such a request? Threading his fingers through those brown locks and giving a sharp tug forward Keith spilled into the perfect mouth before him. Lance greedily and hungrily swallowed every last drop and only kept going. Even as Keith softened in his mouth Lance just kept sucking him down. It was like he forgot how to stop.

“Hmm.”, Lance moaned around him, the vibrations making Keith shudder. Lance closed his eyes and leaned in further, one hand beginning to stroke Keith’s balls. He leaned in to touch Keith’s navel, burying his nose in Keith’s shortly manicured pubic hair and inhaling deeply. He just wouldn’t stop, Keith would be lying if he said it wasn’t hot but he would also be lying if he said he wasn’t getting overstimulated. He tugged Lance a bit to try and let him know that it was done, time to get up and move to the next portion of the scene but he didn’t seem to get the memo. All he did was keep going, and moan. 

“Fucking hell~”, Keith breathed out, “Shit.”, He couldn’t keep his hips from spasming forward and Lance choked around him. And if Keith didn’t know Lance had a thing for choking before he definitely did now cause he just kept forcing himself further even when it seemed physically impossible to do so. 

“Keep the scene going!”, Alfor finally yelled (They’d edit it out in post) and Lance seemed to have been somewhat broken from his trance. Not completely though as he continued to slowly lick stripes up and down Keith’s length, god Lance was the perfect little cockwarmer. He placed one final kiss to the tip before Lance pulled up, his hands never leaving Keith’s groin as he pressed a sloppy, almost drunken kiss to Keith’s lips. And sure it fit the scene as they were supposed to be playing two actual drunken people meeting and hooking up in a bar, but it felt so real. Like Lance had been so drunk on Keith he was forgetting everything else around them, and if that though didn’t make Keith feel pretty good. 

“What do you say we head back to my place?”, Lance breathed in his ear, Keith could get used to Lance’s sexy husky voice. He wasn’t normally talkative during sex, sure he was loud but usually there were no actual words, too bad; he liked Lance’s voice. 

 

 

The transition from the club to ‘Lance’s apartment’ was quick as the two sets were in the same building. The fake apartment was eerily similar to Lance’s real apartment. Pictures of him and Hunk lined the walls as well as pictures of his other friends, the walls were the same color, and the kitchen even had the same marble countertops. All part of Alfor’s plan, the more real he could make it feel to both of them then hopefully the less pining they both have to do. It was kinda cute how gone for each other they were, and everyone knew a real porn couple was bound to make huge bucks. He’d made sure that the set’s bed even had the same sheets Lance’s did at his home. 

Lance and Keith burst through the door giggling like idiots as Lance threw a pair of keys in a small bowl next to the entrance before grabbing linking his and Keith’s pinkies and leading him into the bedroom. The second the door to the bedroom shut Keith wasted no time in shoving Lance against the door and kissing him fervently. Lance felt drunk, his head was foggy and his skin was tingling, course he was always like that with Keith. But today felt different, he felt like he was drowning in violet eyes and black hair. He didn’t even want to breath all he wanted to do was sink further, his legs felt like jelly as his knees buckled against the kiss. Expecting to fall to the floor he let out a sigh but the impact never came, instead he’d found Keith’s strong arms lifting him up, hooked under his legs and using the wall for support. Now all Lance could think about was wall sex and that was something Keith could totally make happen. The angle did wonders for Lance, he could feel the rock hard bulge in Keith’s pants pressing against his ass even through both of their pants. Suddenly Lance was suffocating further.

“Too- too many clothes”, He managed to breath out against Keith’s skin. He was only met with a smirk as he was quickly tossed onto the bed. Fuck, did Lance love being manhandled. Keith’s eyes, dark with lust, scanned over him before he smiled cockily. Soon Keith’s shirt had been shucked to the floor and he was crawling a top of Lance. It should have been illegal how he was looking at Lance; like he wanted to eat him alive. And Lance was so down for that. 

“You gonna strip too or just me?”, Keith asked with a sly grin as he peered down. Lance just needed a horn that screamed ‘fuck me now’, but for the time being he settled for pulling his shirt off and throwing it somewhere extremely unimportant for the time being. Keith latched his mouth to Lance’s neck. He hadn’t left hickies since the first time they’d been together, after all he did get pretty chewed out for it last time, but now there was no one else Lance had to be with. This was an exclusive series, and if Keith’s information (That he totally didn’t get by facebook and twitter stalking Lance for a week cause he couldn’t sleep without knowing) was correct, then Lance was single. No one to go home to, and no one to question the prominent bite marks Keith was intent on leaving across Lance’s airway.

“Fuck…”, Lance breathed out as Keith’s teeth penetrated the skin. He wanted to taste Lance’s blood, coppery and salty, he wanted to taste Lance. Keith felt just as drunk as Lance did. Maybe it was the atmosphere, the near perfect replication of Lance’s real apartment made things feel more intimate than they were. Lance needed to remind himself, this wasn’t real. Just work. That thought made his stomach curl in ways he hadn’t felt since his mother cut ties. But Lance was fine with this, he insisted to himself that if all he and Keith were were friends who also fuck to make money then that was fine. He could manage. He needed to manage.

“Taste so good.”, Keith moaned bringing Lance from his dark thoughts, his tongue lapping at the bits of skin. Lance knew it was going to leave deep purple marks paraded along his neck but he didn’t care. He wanted Keith any way he could get him. So he arched his neck further into Keith’s mouth to encourage his continuation of the work Lance could only seem to refer to as art. But Keith was impatient, and he wanted more, so instead of returning to his neck, Keith attached his mouth to Lance’s nipple. The reaction this move elicited was amazing, Lance’s whole body shuddered and Keith felt goose bumps tingle Lance’s arms under his hands.

“Hah-”, Lance panted. Keith dared a glance up and oh boy was that a sight for sore eyes. Lance’s eyes were hazy and half lidded as he stared down at Keith. His mouth puffy and red, his chest heaving.

“So pliant.”, Keith breathed as his hands went for the button of Lance’s jeans. He kissed down his navel, swirled his tongue over the belly button he’d long ago deemed adorable, and nuzzled his face against the now exposed fabric of Lance’s boxer briefs. This time they were red, Lance in his color- well not his color but it felt like red was Keith’s color. Lance’s underwear was always blue. _Always_ , it just brought out his eyes and skin more. But Keith would be lying if he said Lance in red wasn’t doing something incredible for him. He almost felt bad sliding the fabric down his legs. But he wouldn’t last two seconds if Lance was still wearing those around his ankles while he fucked him. It was like wardrobe was trying to kill him. Possibly murderous costuming staff aside, Lance was once again naked in front of him and everytime felt like the first. Keith swirled his finger around Lance’s hole and pushed in slightly earning a soft puff of air from the boy beneath him, “So loose already.”, Keith breathed.

Lance was embarrassed to admit that he wanted to fuck Keith so badly that for the first time ever he’d fingered himself before a shoot. He just wanted to be ready to go, they had done enough foreplay with the whole club blowjob, why did they need to do this? Lance was ready for Keith, and he was ready now. Apparently Keith didn’t get the message, or he just liked toying and teasing Lance far too much, cause he continued inside with his finger, low and slow. Lance tried to ride out his impatience, tried to tell himself that eventually Keith would lose his mind too and plow Lance’s brains out, but for once in his life the guy had to show some self control in bed.

Lance was going to go crazy if Keith wasn’t inside him _now_ , so despite normally being a sub, and loving being a sub he knew that he needed to take matter into his own hands. He pushed his hand down and grabbed Keith’s wrist, yanking the fingers out. Keith made a noise of confusion before Lance mustered all the strength he could find in his gelatinous body to push Keith down and crawl on top of him, “Pants. Off. Now.”, He ordered. Lance never took charge on camera so this was a new role for him, even if it wasn’t scripted. And Lance may or may not know but Keith could never disobey such an order from him. He couldn’t say no to that when he’d so clearly demanded that Keith join him in his lack of clothing. So he obliged and pulled his pants and boxers off in one fluid motion before leaning back down and waiting for Lance to continue. Lance made to grab for Keith’s dick behind him and that’s when he realised Lance was going off script again, something that seemed to be a regular for the two of them.

“Condom.”, He choked out, despite knowing he and Lance were both clean the scene called for a condom so he wasn’t about to violate Lance by not using one but Lance just hummed and leaned into Keith’s ear.

“What’s say we make some bad decisions and trust we’re both clean?”, Lance asked. Keith nodded meekly, who knew Lance was so hot when he was more dominant. Lance knew what he wanted and he intended to get it. He sunk down quickly, taking all of Keith in an instant, “Mhm~”, He moaned sharply and quickly began undulating his hips sinfully. Keith hissed in pleasure as Lance continued to ride him into the mattress. Lance’s hands sprawled across Keith’s chest to give him leverage as he lifted his hips up slightly only to plunge back down and bottom out once more.   
“Shit.”, Keith moaned, “If you- keep, _hah_ , going like that~ I’m not go-going to last long.”, Keith warned but this only seemed to encourage Lance further.

“Cum, I want it.”, Lance moaned, and to be honest he seemed just as close as Keith felt, “I want your cum inside me.”, Lance sped his hips up as he bounced and rolled all around Keith’s lap, “Fill me- fuck I need it so bad-”, Keith felt himself unravel as he spilled into Lance. The second Lance felt the hot seed begin to release he himself let go and began spurting across Keith’s stomach. Keith would forever be amazed at how Lance came untouched. 

Both of them rode out their orgasms, quite literally, before Lance flopped down next to Keith. His chest continued to heave, “So fucking good.”, Keith breathed out. Lance nodded and lazilly lolled to the side to drape his limbs over Keith’s body. Keith rolled in as well and returned the cuddle before he pressed a kiss to his temple, “So fucking perfect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop me a comment! I love to hear from you guys!


	11. Vote

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> VOTING IS NOW CLOSED!!!!!!!!!!

So some of you may know that the reason I wrote this fic was because it was on a list of AU's that I had people vote on for what I should write next. This and another AU won so I wrote them both as while I love this story I wasn't too keen on having a smut filled fic be my only project and that remains the case so as the other fic I'm currently writing draws to a close I've opened up voting for what fic I should write next along side this fic. I know this isn't a new chapter, but I'm about half way through the next one, y'all are just gonna have to bare with me a little over the next couple of weeks as I'm super busy so it may take longer to get chapters up.  
So here is a list of AU's I've thought of and would be down writing. I know it's a pretty big list so feel free to vote for as many as you'd like (But I do ask you try and narrow it to a top 5 so it's easier to count), if you do end up voting for multiple fics then each vote counts as one for that fic. So if you say Aladdin and Cowboy, then each of them get one vote regardless of whether you'd like one more than the other. Voting will remain open until I post the final chapter of the fic titled 'A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes', so maybe around 3 weeks to a month from now, depending on how my schedule goes.

I'd pick my next fic myself but there are so many idea's I have to chose from as you can see there is no way I'd ever be able to decide by myself, so I open it to you!

Rules: 

1) ONLY VOTES ON THIS CHAPTER WILL BE COUNTED  
2) Vote for as many as you'd like, but please try to narrow it to a top 5  
3) If you wish to change a vote then edit your previous comment _**do not add another comment, it makes it harder for me to do a final count**_  
4) Voting will remain open until the final chapter of this fic is posted!  
5) Any questions on a particular AU? Feel free to comment and ask and I'll get back to you!

Voting for this is also open on my other fic 'A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes', PLEASE ONLY VOTE ON ONE BOOK- if you vote here **do not also vote on the other book** and vice versa, if you've already voted there, **DO NOT ALSO VOTE HERE**

 

 

Aladdin AU (Keith as Aladdin, Lance as Princess Jasmine, Shiro as Genie, Lotor as Jafar, Coran as the Sultan, Hunk as Raja, and Pidge as Aboo; basically what the title says it’s an Aladdin AU. Street rat Keith has a run in with the feisty and adventurous prince Lance and instantly falls in love with the beautiful blue boy. After meeting a Genie he wishes to become a prince in order to have a shot with Lance, but will he be able to stop the sinister plot of Lotor and keep his secret?) Predicted Rating: T

Punk Rocker Keith x Bubbly Barista Lance (At a local coffee shop where Lance works they have weekly open mic nights. Keith and his band start playing there to get footing and a fan base and Lance always works those nights. Cue Keith just trying to get his damn coffee before he goes on but then holy shit the cute barista starts flirting with him) Predicted Rating: M

Altean Prince Lance x Galran bodyguard Keith (After Lance and Allura's mother is killed in an assassination, Alfor sees fit to hire bodyguards for each of them for theyre protection. This story would be on the more serious side, as the two work through Keith's issues with the other galra, Lance's PTSD over seeing his mother's dead body, and trying to get to the bottom of a planet wide conspiracy against the lives of the royal family) Predicted Rating: M

 

Movie stars AU (Two actors who have starred across from each other so many times it's hard to find a movie where the two don't play the leading roles. This would be one of the more light hearted ones, following their story via new clips, interviews, blooper reels, and hidden camera footage that gets leaked to the public. Would read a bit like a news article in the formatting, describing everything that happens through an audience's perspective. So the reader wouldn't know anything that the public doesn't know in the canon universe. I.E. if they fuck, but they don't say anything about it and no one has proof or whatever then the reader doesn't even know it happened) Predicted Rating: T

Voltron TV AU (Allura has been turning her and her friends antics into Voltron for years now. It was her and her friends secret project that was dumb fun, it was their way of cataloging everything that happened but also gave her freedom to mess with a world that exist. Later she gets commissioned by her father to send in a pilot for a TV show, but she ends up sending in the wrong script and that's how Voltron get's picked up by a major network. So she and all her friends get cast to play themselves so it's definatly a light hearted adventure of Lance and Keith falling in love over the course of filming every episodes. Follows them through the filming process, panels, premiers, etc...) Predicted Rating: T

 

Veterinarian Lance x Gruff Cowboy Keith (In the small town of Garrison Tennessee Lance boasts the title #1 Horse Vet. He works at Altea Veterinarians with Hunk and Allura, Keith knows them but only as acquaintances because he only comes in when Cosmo needs a check up. But one day he runs in frantic and scared shitless screaming that he needs Lance immediately. Lance is startled obviously but complies because He treats Keith's dog, so it's not like it's some stranger. When he gets to Keith's barn he discovers a very scared and large horse that Keith swears he doesn't own has made it's way into his barn. Lance being the amazing horse vet does his weird voodoo and somehow gets the horse to calm down, and Keith is speechless, like wow when did his vet get so hot and etherial looking?) Predicted Rating: M

Annoyed barista Keith x elementary school teacher Lance (If there was one thing Keith hated more than his job, it was nothing. His job was the absolute worst. He was up at 5:00 AM to make coffee and get the place ready and he was there until 5:00 PM because his boss was a jerk and didn't believe that an 12 hour shift was too much. Anyway september rolls around and all the sudden every morning at 6:58 AM on the dot this beautiful blue eyes boy starts coming in and ordering a large Iced coffee with three sugars and two cream, then he would stop by again at 4:34 PM and get a vanilla frappichino and they have small talk every once and a while, but Keith just can't get this boy out of his mind. Why is he so alluring, and who the hell is he?) Predicted Rating: T

Nascar driver Keith x Aspiring musician Lance (Here me out on this one, Lance gets dragged to a race by his dad because his dad is a big shot lawyer trying to impress a clinet, and trying to get Lance to be a lawyer as well. Keith is a Nascar driver because he's an adrenaline junkee and the speed just does the trick. Before every race though he sneaks away to be alone so he can think about his father who pushed him to find Nascar instead of the drugs he did as a teenager. Lance sneaks off because he doesn't want to be a lawyer, and he starts singing quietly when he thinks he's alone but turns out Keith is there and boom, everything grows from there.) Predicted Rating: M

Mermaid Lance x Reckless Keith (After Shiro goes missing at sea Keith is a mess. Distraught and he doesn't know what to do, so he grabs a boat and heads out, never-mind the fact that it's about to storm, never-mind the fact that he's never sailed in his entire life. Obviously things don't end up well and Keith winds up gasping for air on the rocky waves miles from shore. And just as he thinks it's the end a fast blue tale whips by. Suddenly he's on the shore again. He's alive, and he doesn't know why but he has to figure out what the hell that thing was because it just saved his life and he swore he saw the most beautiful boy with the voice of an angle.) Predicted Rating: T

The little mermaid AU (Lance as Ariel, Keith as Eric, Allura as Triton, Coran as Sebastian, Hunk as Flounder, Pidge as Scuttle, Shiro as Grimsby, Haggar as Ursula; after saving Keith from drowning Lance falls in love and in order to be with the human he sells his voice to the sea witch Haggar with the promise he has to kiss the prince within three days or he belongs to Haggar.) Predicted Rating: T

Pizza Delivery boy Keith x College student Lance (Based off a tumblr post where Lance jokingly gputs ‘send your cutest delivery boy’ in the special instructions and things spiral from there. Both boys hopelessly pining after one another cause holy shit Keith is hot, and holy balls Lance is really pretty.) Predicted Rating: M

Smoothie AU (Also based off a tumblr post- Lance comes into the smoothie shop pretty regularly and he’s always in a shit mood. Eventually Keith strikes up a conversation with the guy cause he just looks so down and he’s so curious. He finds out that Lance only comes in after he’s had a bad date. Somehow Keith becomes pretty attached to Lance, and even when he’s not in the shop he’s pretty happy because he knows Lance only comes there when he’s feeling down which Keith doesn’t want. And Keith after seeing Lance on the tail end of so many failed dates, starts playing with a dangerous idea- ‘Lance wants someone who isn’t an asshole. _I’m_ not an asshole) Predicted Rating: M

Disneyland Actors AU (Lance as Prince Naveen and Keith as Prince Eric. They’ve known each other since they were kids and Keith only took the job at disney to be close to Lance cause lets all be honest the man is so far gone. Follows their routine for the day to day and their journey of love. Allura as Tiana, Nyma as Ariel, Hunk is an engineer for the floats during parades, Shiro as Buzz Lightyear and Pidge as a technician for the rides. Really light hearted with cute cliches) Predicted Rating: T

Power Rangers AU (based off a tumblr post- Lance’s Nephew and Niece are obsessed with the power rangers -OBSESSED- so when they find out that there is going to be a live show on their birthday and that tickets to be in the studio audience are on sale they go nuts. Lance in his life long quest to be the best uncle /because fuck his brothers\ buys tickets and takes the gremlins to the show. Everything is fine until towards the end when the rangers do a meet and greet with the kids in the audience. Basically after the greet Lance’s nephew goes missing because he doesn’t want to say goodbye to he tries following the rangers. Espc the red one cause that his fav. And Keith is like ‘the fuck?’ And he tracks Lance down and BOOM. That's how it starts, not to mention Lance getting offered the position of Blue ranger quite quickly after that.) Predicted Rating: T

Spider man AU (Keith as Spiderman, Pidge as Ned, Lance as the Love interest, Shiro as Aunt May- NEED I SAY MORE ITS A GODDAMN SPIDERMAN AU THERES GONNA BE SOME BATTLES KEITH IS GONNA BE EPIC LANCE IS GONNA FIGHT SOME BAD GUYS CAUSE HE AINT NO DAMSEL- its gone be lit.) Predicted Rating: T

Flower shop au v1 (Lances family owns a flower shop and one say Keith comes in looking for flowers for shiro after he lost his arm. Lance helps him pick the perfect bouquet and that's that. Except its not, cause Keith comes in the next month to get flowers for Shiro again to congratulate him on his recovery. The he gets Shiro more flowers to celebrate his engagement to adam. All the while he and lance have been dancing around each other but lance doesnt want to make a move cause all these flowers are for that shiro guy who must be his boyfriend. Cue misunderstandings and pining.) Predicted Rating: T/M?

Flower shop au v2 (Keith is a flower shop delivery boy and he delivers flowers to Lance's house who ordered them for his mother. Well eventually he learns that lance gets everyone important to him flowers for just about every occasion. Cue Keith fallin in love with the sunshine boy and the one scene where Lance is like , “I didnt order these” and Keith is like “you always buy them for other people. I thought someone should return the favor” while hes all blushy) Predicted Rating: T

Baseball AU (Voltron is a local baseball team. Keith moves into town and joins because of his good friend Shiro and Keith is hot shit in so many ways. Like hes attractive and he's fucking good at baseball. Lance immediately feels threatened because insecurities meanwhile Keith is trying to talk to Lance without fighting because Shiro wasn’t kidding when he’d described Lance as exactly Keiths type. Enemies to friends to lovers filled with cute rivalries, intense matchups, and tooth rotting fluff. Plus a dash of angst.) Predicted Rating: M

Youtuber AU (Lance is a popular beauty blogger, Keith has a channel kinda like shane dawson. Super into conspiracies but in a very appealing way. Anyway the meet one day through their mutual friend Pidge who got everyone together for a giant Mario Kart Lets Play on her gaming channel. And they kinda just click? Like they start to become good friends as they do more collabs on Hunks baking channel and Pidges channel. Eventually Lance convinces Keith to let him do his makeup. Keith never looked more fab and Keith gets Lance in on one of his ghost hunting expeditions. Everyone is convinced theyre dating but theyre not so follow the journey of how Lance Finally gets to do the boyfriend tag.) Predicted Rating: T

Ice Skater AU (Keith plays Hockey and Lance is a competitive figure skater. They met one morning when their ice rink had accidentally double booked the rink for training. They begrudgingly made the agreement that they could each use half the rink but they found each other staring so much. Lance couldn’t get over how incredible a shot Keith was, he moved a million miles a minute and always made the goal, even when he’d put a stand in goalie dummy in the way. And Keith thought Lance looked Ethereal as he spun and dances across the ice more gracefully than he’d ever thought possible. Needless to say they both look each other up more and more, and something wonderful begins.) Predicted Rating: T

Werewolf Keith/Human Lance (They meet at the Gym. Keith is there working out his extra energy due to the incoming full moon and Lance, whos dad owns the place, was there conveniently complaining to Hunk about how he was over girls and just wanted to find a guy who could bench press him. Loverboy Lance spots Keith and over the course of the next week starts doing everything he can to impress him, cause the guy seems to be able to do just about anything. And they kinda hit it off and Lance asks him for a date but Keith is seriously insisting that this week is a terrible time and Lance is feeling a bit dejected. Flash forward to the weekend and Lance, Hunk, and Pidge decide to go camping cause it may be the last good weekend to do so before winter and Lance wants to get his mind off the rejection. You can guess who they meet in the woods on the night of the full moon. Keithy-boy) Predicted Rating: M

Physical Therapist Keith/Recovering Lance (After a bad car accident Lance is left immobilized from the waist down. Its not complete paralysis thank god and the doctors said that with enough time a perseverance Lance would be able to walk again. Keith works as a physical therapist and he’s one of the best in Miami. It wasnt his first choice in jobs but after Shiros accident he really got into the work. Anyway in rolls Lance in his wheelchair with his sister and he’s in this really big baby blue sweater and hes got the brightest smile on his face and Keith just melts. He’s so eager and receptive, so ready to get his life back and Keith is smitten. Lance become the highlight of his Mondays, Thursdays, and Saturdays. And they become really close between Keith massaging/working Lances legs, to holding him up as he attempts to take those first steps. Really fluffy and cute plus some more intense parts due to the whole Keith bending Lances legs to try and help him but also sexual tensionnnnnnnnn) Predicted Rating: M

Avatar AU (Fire bending Avatar Keith is looking for teachers so he can defeat Zarkon. Shiro taught him fire bending at an early age. He makes his way to the Northern water tribes and meets Lance who is immediately skeptical like ‘you may be the avatar but zarkon has been oppressing and killing my people for years while youve been MIA’, begrudgingly he agrees to join Keith and Shiro to teach Keith waterbending along with his sisted Allura. Along the way they meet pidge and Hunk too. Its a more intense story about war but also super fluffy and Ember island players chapter??? But they fall in love of course and its really cute and Keith tries to follow all of the water tribe courting traditions and fluff) Predicted Rating: T

Art streamer Lance/(self-diagnosed)Insomniac Keith: alright so our boy Keith always has the roughest time sleeping, he’s self diagnosed himself with insomnia but he has found that watching someone draw usually helps him. So he looks up drawing videos but all he can find are dumb speed draws with stupid loud music and that's not gonna help- until he stumbles upon Lance’s stream. It’s like 2 in the morning and Lance is drawing a sunset over the ocean. Keith has never been so relaxed in his whole life, its just Lance’s drawing and soft music playing in the background and its in real time so it’s not super fast and hard to follow. Occasionally Lance will hum along to the music or talk to himself but his voice is calming. Keith may not be sleeping but he feels like he could if Lance keeps drawing. Eventually Lance sighs and is about to end the stream thinking no one is watching but then Keith comments about how he wants him to keep going. So he does. And something amazing begins. 

Baker Lance/Mechanic Keith (Lance and Hunk opened a bakery when they graduated college and right next door is a car repair shop owned by Shiro. Lance and Hunk had only gotten the space because Shiro had decided not to renew his lease on the building he had actually been living in (Also thank Adam who made his bf get a real apartment and not the heathenes ‘home’) So as a thank you Hunk and Lance bake a gift basket and bring it over and Shiro not being selfish calls over his team to come have some so they meet Pidge who deals with most of their tech stuff (ie broken backup cams or touchscreen dashs), Coran who is the general manager, Allura who is reception, and Keith. And of course Keith makes an entrance, he swings out from under a car, hair up, tank top, greasy and Lance’s jaw drops. Cause ‘Hunk how can someone be so hot that's not fair Im having a bi crisis’, and Lance starts sputtering and gets really flustered when Keith claims to have a mouth orgasm after one bite of Lance’s Strawberry Vanilla Cupcakes. Cue mutual pining, cue early morning flirting, cue Lance trying to teach Keith to bake and them both just flinging baking ingredients at each other. Super fluffy and light) Predicted Rating: T

 

Vampire Keith/Waiter Lance: Lance works nights at a 24 hour diner. Keith is a semi regular, decent food (ie if he asks for a really rare and bloody burger no one questions it) and open late at night so it tends to be one of few options and he and Lance vaguely know each other. Anyway one night Keith walks in to have a nosh on a burger cause he hasn’t drank blood in days and its the last resort he can think of (they live in a city so its not like there are cows and shit, plus smaller game taste terrible no birds and squirrels are a no). Unfortunately they're out of burgers for the night and Keith is really losing it. Like full on going mad from thirst, of course Lance is his waiter and of course he sees Keith struggling so hes like ‘Hunk holy shit this guys about to keel over Im taking him to the hospital’ and once in the parking lot Keiths will finally snaps and he makes a real good snack out of Lance. Thankfully he snaps out of it before he kills Lance and everything else happens from there. Predicted Rating- M

Tiny Lance: One day while exploring an alien planet Lance and Keith find one of those things from season 7 and Lance gets turned tiny. Except this time they don’t manage to catch the creature and turn him bug again. Coran assures everyone it’ll be fine cause after a week or two the effects will wear off. In the meantime though Lance fits comfortably in the palm of your hand. Cue little gay boy Keith dying all the time cause Lance is just so friggen cute it should be illegal and he’s the one whose stuck helping him around cause it was his fault hes small in the first place. They get really close and there would also be some fun sexy times) Predicted rating- M

Langst: Divergence of canon, basically the night before Keith leaves for his two year escapade on the whale he and Lance have a heart to heart. Lance starts reading some really strong kiss me signals from Keith and right as he’s about to do it Keith leans away (for reasons i cannot disclose rn) a bit causing a weird half kiss and of course Lance is devastated and heartbroken. He just lost the one person he could really talk to because he was stupid and impulsive. He just kinda awkwardly excuses himself before breaking down in his room. Anyway Keith leaves the next morning and nothing is resolved, and Lance just gets worse and worse. Lotor joins the team and he gets worse, he dies and he gets worse, all the while its been radio silence from Keith for months. then Keith comes back and brushes him off and the whole shiro thing is revealed and at this point Lance is so far gone into his own head he’s drowning and cant breath. Cue lots of langst (with a happy ending of course cause cmon guys its me) Predicted Rating- M/T?

Fake Marriage AU: They arrive on an alien planet where Marriage is super sacred and those in power can only be in power if they are married. So in order to successfully form an Alliance they only accept Keith as the leader if he is married and showcases that bond over the course of a week. Pidge and Allura are out cause Keith is gay and insists if it’s a girl they’ll know he’s faking for sure. Shiro is out cause #broganes and Coran is just a nono. So Hunk and Lance end up playing pick a number, which Shiro is in charge of and rigs it to be Lance cause ‘I kno ur pining ull thank me later little bro’, and cue Lance and Keith having to awkwardly act like a completely and madly in love couple for a whole week. Predicted Rating- T/M?

Pet Shelter AU: Lance works at Altea shelters and Keith comes in one day with this very injured dog. He can’t take care of it cause he’s convinced he’ll kill it if he had to take responsibility for it (Even though Keith was very stable and could totally do it /we love our anxious boi\\) but Lance is obvi immediatly like omg you did the hella right thing by bringing him to us, we can help. And that's how they meet. A few days later Keith can’t stop thinking abt the dog (and the boy with amazing blue eyes), Lance is glad to let Keith in to play with him. Reveals theyve named him Kosmo and Keith is determined to get him a home cause hes such a sweet wholesome dog. Cue the shelter shenanigans and pining idiots complete with a Shelter that almost goes out of business and Keith stepping out of his comfort zone by taking care for another living being. Super fluffy. Predicted Rating- T

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VOTING IS NOW CLOSED!!!!


	12. Rabbit Hole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Giggly Sex! Wooh! NOT JUST PASSIONATE FUCKING!  
> Alrighty guys, just a heads up- this story is gonna take an angsty turn pretty soon. Obviously there is gonna be fluff and sex (cause c'mon yall it's me) but just letting you know it's not gonna be easy, and not everything is going to be 100% okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DROP ME A COMMENT AND LET ME KNOW YOU'RE THOUGHTS!  
> Alrighty guys, just a heads up- this story is gonna take an angsty turn pretty soon. Obviously there is gonna be fluff and sex (cause c'mon yall it's me) but just letting you know it's not gonna be easy, and not everything is going to be 100% okay.

“Oh my god you’re a moron!”, Keith laughed and leaned forward to bury his face into Lance’s neck. The fleshy airway did nothing to muffle the bellows that left Keith’s mouth and only caused Lance to begin giggling as well when his breath tickled tan skin.

“A moron who you seem very content having sex with.”, Lance retorted, “So content that we’re letting breakfast burn.”, Lance commented with a vague gesture to the set behind them. That’s right, this wasn’t real. They weren’t actually having giggly laugh out loud morning sex. It was two in the afternoon and they were on a set, Lance with those smooth legs wrapped around Keith’s waist. His ass propped up on a kitchen counter that eerily reminded him of his own, as Keith did not pound into him for once. Lance had made some stupid joke in the middle of sex and now, connected at the hips, the two were idiotically laughing their asses off instead of having the ‘mind blowing sex’ that the camera so desperately sought. But Lance liked this lighter tone of doing things. Lance liked knowing that he and Keith weren’t only good for heated and hard, that they could do giggly too. 

Lance firmly believed anyone he was to spend romantic time with should be able to laugh with him. This only furthered his attraction towards Keith, but also saddened his heart knowing this was the only setting he would ever enjoy something like this in. Once cameras were gone they were nothing more than friends. Just friends. They’ll only ever be friends.

“I went home with an idiot last night.”, Keith stated, “An idiot with terrible pickup lines he throws out during sex.”, He laughed once more.

“Hey, that was one of my best lines. And you’re still here so clearly I’m doing _something_ right.”, Keith decided to pickup with a hard thrust, “F-fuck!”, Lance cried out.

“And I think I’m doing something right too.”, Keith smirked and stared at Lance with hooded eyes. Lance stared at him for half a second before bursting into another fit of laughter.

“Oh my god!”, Lance said and playfully pushed Keith a bit, “He _does_ have a sense of humor! When you came in all broody this morning I thought I took an emo back home.”

“You sure you didn’t?”

“Meh, jury’s still out.”, They both laughed slightly before leaning in to kiss each other. Keith began thrusting again, at a slow pace drawing mewls out of Lance but his mouth never left Lance’s. Two months ago Keith never would have believed he broke his rules, but now he couldn’t imagine having boring sex with Lance. After climax Keith helped Lance down off the counter and they both half heartedly shoved themselves back into some state of dress, “I could get pretty used to mornings like that.”, Lance shrugged.

“Well I was thinking dinner before another breakfast, but whatever you want I guess.”, Lance whipped around at that, he felt his heart thrum in his chest. He knew this wasn’t real, that Keith wasn’t really asking him on a date, but damn his heart didn’t seem to get the memo.

“Dinner sounds great.”

 

 

 

“He really did a great job dude.”, Plaxum commented when Lance rolled up to class that morning in his newly fixed car, “From the pictures Hunk sent me, I’m surprised that this is even the same car.”

“I know, Keith really is a life saver. I was getting really sick of having to pay for Ubers to class.”, Lance said.

“I thought Hunk was paying for them.”, Plaxum laughed

“Semantics.”, Lance waved off, “What matters is that Keith is amazing and my car is better than ever. He even put in one of those febreze scents so it smells like ocean salt.”

“You and Keith are awful close now~”, Plaxum waggled her eyebrows, “I may not watch gay porn but I know what twitter is saying about my close friend and his little boy toy.”, She insinuated. Lance willed the blush on his face to leave while Plaxum prattled on about how twitter was shipping them left and right. Obviously Lance knew about that, it was impossible to stay away from his fan base. After the dropping of the third scene of their exclusive series which included a full on fake date in the beginning (Dinner and everything) before the sex, he and Keith had even made it to the number one ship on fandometrics that week. It was embarrassing to say the least, and obviously he knew he didn’t have to worry about it as much as some of these mainstream movie stars who get shipped together but- doing porn wasn’t exactly something Lance liked to advertise on his forehead- so when he can’t even scroll for a minute without a gif of him and Keith fucking popping up in his social media feed it gets a little overwhelming.

People around Lance of course knew about his profession, not all approved. He’d lost more than his fair share of friends when he explained that he had sex with people for money- at least that’s how they all saw it. They didn’t see that Lance was a struggling student who had bills to pay and porn payed them and more. It wasn’t him whoring himself out to the highest bidder, it was him understanding that he was good looking and he could use that to his advantage. He never did anything he wasn’t comfortable with, he was safe, he was clean- he wasn’t a whore. This was a train of thought he’d had many times, so many that any therapist would probably ask if he was trying to convince the world or himself that his words were true. But now was time to get coffee with Plaxum, not go down the rabbit hole of his own mind.

“You gonna do finals alone again or can I finally convince you to do a project with me?”, Plaxum asked as she sipped on her mocha frapp. Lance would never understand how she enjoyed her caffeine accompanied by something as sweet as whipped cream and sugar. A little bit a cream, and nice and piping hot was how Lance liked it. 

“Alone, I always-”

“Work alone.”, She finished for him, “Yea yea yea. I’ve heard it every year. C’mon you won’t let me mooch of your talent just once?”, She pleaded giving him puppy dog eyes.

“Despite how good you claim I am I still only get B’s.”

“Cause the teacher is an asshole who demerits you as much as he can cause of the whole porn thing- He’d probably give you F’s if he could, but he doesn’t cause he knows anyone in their right mind who reviewed your grades would see it’s bullshit if you were failing.”, Plaxum sighed and leaned back in her chair, “You are talented Lance, you’re one of twenty in a program hundreds of people applied for.”

“Thanks…”, Lance blushed under the attention.

“So what are you going to do for the solo project then? Assignment for loners is to paint your muse- so you gonna paint Keith?”, She smirked.

“Stop~!”, Lance buried his face in his hands.

“Oh my god- Lance that’s you’re ‘I have a crush’ reaction! No way you _do_ actually have feelings for him!”

“So what if I do?!”, Lance squealed defensively, “I just- I know it’s never gonna happen with him and… Ugh, I’m hopeless.”, He gave up.

“That’s for damn sure. Lance you’re not _actually_ supposed to fall for the guy you’ve gotta basically fuck on the daily. Everyone knows meaningless sex can’t be meaningless when feelings get involved.”, Plaxum told him, he groaned in affirmative fully knowing she was right, “You’ve gotta stop hooking up with him for work now or tell him because trust me Lance- feelings and meaningless sex can not coexist.”

“I can’t just stop having sex with him. We have a contract for an exclusive series, there’s at least three more times when we have to fuck, and if our schedules recently have been any indication on how the next few months are going to go I’d say Alfor is going to milk our money horse as long as he can-”

“Consent Lance, they can’t unless you want to- contract be damned-”

“But it’s not a consent thing cause I would gladly let Keith rail me for all of eternity. I don’t want it to stop… I know it’s selfish, but if I can’t have him romantically I can at least have him sexually without fucking up our friendship too, so I call it a win.”

Plaxum looked at him warily before issuing a final warning, “Take it from me. things get real messy when you add feelings. Just promise me you’ll be prepared when this whole thing inevitably blows up in your face.”

 

 

 

_“Because mijah- it’s wrong. I will not have that in this household-”_

“But mama you’re sick- He’s just a kid it’s not forever, he needs to be here.”

_”I’ve made my opinion on the matter very clear I think.”_

**“Mama that’s not fair- think about what it’s going to do to him when- I mean for God’s sake he doesn’t even know that you’re not well!”**

_“Do not take the lords name in vain”_

”Mama- you need to let this go he has to be here. We can’t shut him out- not now.”

_“He made his choice-”_

“But he’s still family!”

_“This is the end of this discussion. No one is to contact him until he’s come to his senses and stopped- I can’t even say the words it’s too disgusting and abhorrent to the Lord.”_

**“Mama this is cruel, you- He’s going to kill himself when he finds out. Don’t you love him-”**

_“Of course I love him! I love him so much it hurts, I don’t like having to turn away from my own son. I don’t like not talking to him, and I know it’s going to be hard for him. But we do not go to heaven by leading a life or condoning a life like his. I may not have long left but I can at least try and save my children’s souls. Maybe this will do him good. Pain can help him realise his mistakes, and he can come back to the church. Come back home. I want **Lance** home as much as you do, especially now… But for his own good no one is to contact him until after I have passed.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DROP ME A COMMENT AND LET ME KNOW YOU'RE THOUGHTS!  
> Alrighty guys, just a heads up- this story is gonna take an angsty turn pretty soon. Obviously there is gonna be fluff and sex (cause c'mon yall it's me) but just letting you know it's not gonna be easy, and not everything is going to be 100% okay.


	13. Fuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, I know it's a short chapter but I've been super busy lately! Drop me a comment and let me know what you think!
> 
> EDIT: So a whole paragraph didn't get put in for some reason, should be fixed now but if anything seems weird or there is a grammatical error it might be another thing like that so lmk so I can fix it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop me a comment and let me know what you think!

Lance was giddy to say the least. He’d read a single word in the email and he was instantly hard. Quite possibly Lance’s biggest kink, _motorcycle_. And with Keith, Lance wasn’t even ashamed this time- he had fully prepared and stretched himself before arriving to set. He knew his patience was going to wear very thin, but that was okay because Keith seemed to enjoy it when Lance was a little bit more dominant with him. 

Keith wasn’t doing much better with the news. He was walking into set with a very obvious boner. He wanted to get to filming ASAP. Every time someone so much as mentioned the word motorcycle to Lance he clearly flushed red, remembering that time with Shiro. Keith hated that- he needed to make this mind blowing. So mind blowing that Keith was the only one he thought of when he saw a motorcycle. So mind blowing that Lance was begging Keith to fuck him over his motorcycle _off_ set. God he had it so bad, and it wasn’t just the sex. If he liked Lance just for the sex then that would make it easy. But no, Lance had to be cute, and funny, and kind, and talented (Have you seen some of Lance’s paintings? They’re amazing.), and perfect. Lance just had to go and be his ideal type. How was a guy supposed to be a brooding loner when he had to have sex with literal sunshine at work?

Lance went weak kneed when he saw the bike. It was Keith’s- fuck why the hell did they literally make it Keith’s _actual_ bike? Lance got that they were supposed to be a couple in the scene but didn’t Alfor understand that Lance was pining and if Keith ever offered him another ride on his bike the only thing he’d be able to think about was actually riding on his dick? Ugh, Lance was too bi for this. Not fair.

When the scene actually started going Lance was feeling Euphoric. Bent over, his hands gripping the leather seat while bouncing his ass back onto Keith’s dick. Keith’s fingers dug into Lance’s hips, he was sure there would be marks the next day but when did that ever seem to stop the two of them? 

“Fuck- fuck me so… You fuck me so good Keith-”, Lance moaned out before biting the seat below him. Keith slapped his ass in response, he felt the sting and only craved more, “More-”, He choked out, “Give it to me- I need it- I need you so _bad_ ”, And who was Keith to deny such a request? He moved harder and faster, so much so that he was afraid for a moment he might push Lance off the bike, but Lance only gripped tighter and begged for it, “God I love your dick.”, Lance clenched around him when he reached his climax.

Normally Keith would have been pissed, he was very particular about his bike and hated when it got dirty. There was one point where Shiro had dropped a few crumbs on the floor _next_ to his bike and Keith flipped his shit, but now Lance had gotten him cum all over it- and Keith just wanted to make him do it again. It hadn’t taken much convincing on his end to let Alfor use his actual bike for the scene. It had actually been something he was hoping for, hoping that every time Lance saw Keith on his bike all he’d be able to think about was this very moment of being fucked so good on top of it. 

“Face- cum on my face.”, Lance demanded as he pulled Keith out of him and dropped to his knees. He greedily pushed his face onto Keith’s cock, his eyes pleading. God Lance was always so desperate for it, and Keith loved it. Keith had seen many of Lance’s scenes and sure he was always vocal but he was never like this in them. Lance hungrily lapped at the dick in his mouth and moan obscenely when he began to taste Keith’s release. He pulled off before Keith finished and allowed his face to be coated, “That was so good.”

 

 

 

Over the course of the next two weeks the four scenes that they had filmed for the exclusive series began to be released. Of course their fans went pretty wild, Lance even had to take a break from twitter when the first date one came out. Altea had given them a break from shooting during which their relationship grew as well. They found themselves hanging out more and more, Keith had even spent the night at Lance and Hunk’s a few times after game night got a little too wild on the alcohol side. They’d learned a lot about each other, about Lance’s school life, about Keith’s checkered past. Keith had even met one of Lance’s really close friends, Plaxum, who for some reason kept giving him weird looks whenever he looked at Lance. Keith figured it was because she figured out Keith’s crush, according to Shiro he wasn’t that subtle about it. 

Keith liked growing closer to Lance, and Lance the same. Both of them felt as if this could be a stepping stone into a real relationship, that they could test the waters to try and gauge if the other felt the same way, and for the time being things were going great. They were each very responsive to one another, flirty remarks, wayward glances, touches that by all accounts lingered far longer than they should have. And then _it_ happened. One game night things got way too out of hand and everyone had a little too much to drink, Lance and Keith included. Their touches became a little too much, too heated, too frequent- and they were falling onto Lance’s sheets quickly. 

Giggling and heated, soft and hard all at once. No cameras, no excuses, just pent up emotions and energy. Slapping of skin, sweat, lips, touches that left burns across the hips. Lance arched his back upwards in a scene that appeared as though it came out of a movie. With every thrust of Keith’s hips they fell further and further down the rabbit hole, succumbed more and more to desire, and screwed things up more and more. In the back of both of their minds they were yelling at themselves to stop. That this was too much to quickly, they were too drunk this would only mess things up- and things were always so messy with them. 

But they didn’t. They didn’t stop, they kept going and going, four times until finally they had collapsed of exhaustion. Nothing but a tangled mess in each other’s arms, clothes scattered throughout the room, and sheets covered in drying fluid. God they were both so fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop me a comment and let me know what you think!


	14. Satan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OOOOFFFF- this one is pretty langsty! And the next chapter is gonna be as well. BUT DON'T WORRY FLUFF WILL COME BACK! (Eventually)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop me a comment and let me know what you think!

The next morning was interesting to say the least. Keith was the first one to wake with a throbbing head and heavy legs. For a moment he was confused as to exactly where he was and what had happened- and what a blissful moment that was. Before long the images of the previous night were flooding back into his head, he briefed a glance next to him at Lance who was sound asleep. He looked as if he’d been mauled by a bear. Hickey’s covered every inch of his skin and Keith remembered making every one of them, how Lance cried in pleasure when Keith’s lips would attach to his skin. He had bruises that were in the perfect shape of Keith’s hands along his hips from where Keith grabbed and thrusted. And Lance had a deep bite mark on his neck. Keith let himself remember the feeling of copper on his tongue as he reverted back to some primal human form to claim the other boy. 

Keith wished things had gone differently, that their first time off camera hadn’t been when they were possibly black-out drunk. He wished he could forget the look of Lance’s ass when it was slapped so raw that the tan boy cried. He wished he could forget the blissed out look on Lance’s face when he’d reached his fourth orgasm of the night and cried out Keith’s name so loud he was sure the entire apartment building could hear. He wished he could forget the way Lance _begged_ \- because he had never heard Lance beg quite like he did last night. He allowed himself to remember the words Lance called, ‘ **Fuck- More, Please Keith harder, Please! I need you! Fuck Keith I need you so fucking bad- I’ve wanted this for so fucking long! Harder please Keith give me more! Faster- deeper- Fuck I need all of you Keith! I need _you_!** ’. It wasn’t fair, it wasn’t fair how Lance screamed for him. Sure he was glad it happened. But this was not how he wanted it to go. 

“Keith what are you-”, Lance groaned as he awoke. Seemed he, like Keith, needed a moment to really remember the escapades of the previous night, “Oh- right we…”, He trailed off quietly, unsure exactly how to proceed. These were dangerous waters they were treading. One wrong word and the storm could wash them underneath the surface, never to be seen again. 

“Yeah... You’re not hurt or anything-”, Keith started gesturing to Lance’s very obvious state. Keith was very glad that he and Lance had an exclusive series at the moment because if Lance had shown up to work today and had to fuck someone else than Alfor surely would have mauled Keith for the makeup job that would need to be done.

“No- I’m fine… Great, actually. I don’t think I’ve had sex like that- _ever_.”, Lance admitted, “I mean, like I don’t think I need to tell you you’re good in bed, I’m sure you already know… But, fuck it was- incredible.”, Lance closed his eyes, allowing himself to remember. But somehow in trying to think about getting the dicking of a lifetime, the only thing coming to mind now, while he was looking in Keith’s eyes, was a feeting memory of Keith whispering to him as they fell asleep, ‘ **Fuck, this was a mistake** ’, and Lance’s heart began to crumble at the memory, “Best sex of my life.”, He said praying his voice didn’t begin to crack.

Keith felt his heart thrumming in his chest at the encouragement. Sure this wasn’t how he’d wanted things to go, it wasn’t how he wanted to do things with Lance (He’d even voiced so when he was sure Lance was asleep) but perhaps it could still work with them. Keith wanted to romance Lance, to sweep him off his feet _before_ he swept him back into bed, but this just seemed to be how they had done things. Lance’s praise spurred him onwards and he felt brave enough to ask, “So what does this mean?”, He’ll admit the question was just as selfish and cowardly as it was brave. Making Lance define it to save himself the heartache should the worst occur. But with the answer he received, he was glad he did it.

“W-well… It was just sex. Nothing has to change just cause we got a little drunk and stupid right?”, And it killed Lance inside to respond that way. But that was what he thought Keith wanted to hear. He thought it was a mistake, so this was the only way Lance saw it possible to hold onto their friendship now that he knew they’d never be anything more. Keith didn’t see him that way and it broke his heart. Sure the sex was good, but Keith was so much more than that. He was funny, and kind (Albeit a bit broody and emo at times), and talented, and a closet nerd about math and space even if he’d never admit it. But his words proved that they would never be Lance _and_ Keith. They were doomed to remain just Lance, and Keith.

 

 

 

Keith’s heart had sunk when he read the script for the final part of their series. ‘I love you’, the words ‘I love you’ were in it. Lance was supposed to tell Keith that he _loved_ him. But Lance clearly didn’t, he had very clearly stated that their relationship would never make it there. All they did was _just_ sex. It would only ever be sex. His heart had broke when he heard Lance say that. He’d quickly grabbed his clothes and hightailed it out of the apartment trying desperately not to look as hurt as he felt, he didn’t really know if he succeeded. He and Lance had seen each other once after that and it was only to film the fifth scene in the series. Things were fine, but it was clear that they’d both pulled back with each other. Keith had gone back to following his rules with Lance. No more rimming, no more kissing while fucking, and no more cumming inside him. Their scene lost passion, and Alfor was at a loss. He and the editing team had to do some serious magic to make the fifth scene appear on par with the others. 

Lance had arrived to set and given Keith a small smile and wave which Keith returned before they both awkwardly went their separate ways to get ready. He hated that things were like this all because of on stupid night when they got drunk. That wasn’t how he’d wanted things to go. But there was nothing he could do now, it happened and Keith couldn’t change the past try as he might. They were both led to set and had the logistical things explained before they got started. 

Lance felt as good as ever, tight ass and weightless body as he rode Keith cowgirl style. Keith’s hands rested on his hips and pushed him down to meet every thrust harder and it felt good but Keith was dreading every moment. He knew what was coming. He knew what Lance was going to say, those words that weren’t meant for him. Keith had never had it exactly easy when it came to the love department- and forget romance just love in general. His father died when he was ten and his mother was so estranged at this point he’d forgotten what it felt like to be loved. He craved it so badly and he hated that he was going to hear it under false pretense. 

“Hmm~ Fuck.”, Lance moaned when Keith hit his prostate, he hunched over and Keith wanted desperately to place his lips on Lance’s, but he held back and Lance continued to ride him. The camera got in close to get a clear shot of Keith penetrating Lance and he realised this was the first time he truly was aware of the camera’s while he was with Lance. Panic began to settle in, he thought he could do this- he thought he could set everything he felt aside and listen to it but he couldn’t, “Keith- I think-”, He wasn’t prepared, he couldn’t do this, “I think I lo-”

“Stop.”, Keith said. Lance paused his words and looked at Keith confused, “Stop the scene- I don’t want to- I can’t- Just stop the scene.”, The second Lance registered Keith’s words he was pulling off. Maybe he’d been sitting a little too heavy, the last thing he wanted to do was hurt Keith. Keith was saying stop and that meant stop. 

“Are you okay? I’m not-”, Lance was cut off when Keith stood from the bed.

“I can’t do this. I thought I could do this, but I can’t.”, He shook his head frantically, “Lance I can’t do this- with… you”, His voice got very quiet on the last word, “I need to go.”

 

 

Lance almost laughed at how the next morning it rained. How romantic that the weather should reflect his emotions. He’d fucked up so badly with Keith- so terribly and horribly- and of course he would leave everyone else in Lance’s life seemed to. His friends, his family. Why would Keith be any different? He hated when he got like this- god he was such a useless crybaby. He could never seem to keep it together. The way Keith looked at him, like he was disgusted at the very thought of Lance saying the words ‘I love you’. Even if they weren’t real, the mere thought of Lance saying them had Keith running for the hills. Why did everything have to be so complicated? 

Lance hadn’t had a broken heart like this in a long time. Not since he was a teenager, and back then he had his mom’s warm embrace to calm him and talk him off the ledge. And yeah, Hunk was a good hugger, but no one could replace a mother. He stared at his phone, praying for something- anything from anyone to let him know that he wasn’t completely and hopelessly alone. But Keith never responded to his messages, and no one else knew he was hurting. 

He trudged to the bathroom, upon glancing in the mirror he noted how terrible he looked. Dark red ringed eyes, messed up hair- hickeys… Still lingering marks from Keith. He hated it- hated how the man who hated him had marked him- hated how the man whom he loved hated him. He couldn’t bring himself to shower or brush his teeth, instead he merely used the toilet and climbed back under the covers. 

“Lance, buddy… Are you okay?”, Hunk asked, “I brought some chicken soup.”, He received no answer until he flipped on the lights and even then it was only the sound of Lance groaning due to eye strain, “C’mon man, you can’t sit and sulk all day, you know how you get this isn’t good for you.”

“Things were going so well.”, He lamented, “Why did we have to fucking drink- Why couldn’t I for once in my life not get fucking drunk and game night?! Why couldn’t I keep it in my fucking pants.”

“Lance, everyone makes mistakes…”

“But- Hunk you should have seen how he looked at me yesterday. Things were already awkward between us… I ruined it, we were friends and I ruined it.”

“Hey he was just as consenting as you were, you can’t bear all the blame in this.”, Lance didn’t respond. He merely leaned into Hunk’s side and sipped on the soup. Not that he was hungry but he knew if he didn’t eat something then Hunk would never leave. 

He’d notified Plaxum about things, just so she wouldn’t question his absence in classes and get worried. She was quick to offer her support but Lance insisted it was something he needed to work through alone. He prayed to God to help him, to not let him spiral like he had a tendency to do. Throw him a life line to mend his broken heart- and his wish was granted. Or it had seemed that way when his caller ID lit up with Veronica’s name. After being stunned for a brief moment Lance grabbed the phone and rapidly hit the answer button.

“Veronica?”, He’d asked frantically. He hadn’t heard from her in two years- or anyone in his family for that matter so why now- Maybe God really was listening. Maybe things would be okay, maybe he doesn’t need Keith if he has his family now to-

“Lance!”, She sobbed through the phone and Lance’s heart was plummeting further and further. This wasn’t a blessing, “Lance- Mom she’s-”, This wasn’t from God, “You have to come home-”, This wasn’t what he needed, “Lance I’m so sorry we didn’t-”

“Veronica.”, Lance said, fearing the worst at this point, “Please, calm down- what’s going on?”, He asked quietly.

“It’s Momma… She’s gone.”, This was a gift from Satan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop me a comment and let me know what you think!


	15. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OOOOF- so this fic is also reaching an end point, probably a few more chapters and that's it. The winner of the vote for the next fic I write is the WEREWOLF AU! So yay, the first chapter for that will likely be up in a week or so. This chapter is pretty angsty, the next chapter is gonna have a little fluff but also more angst (not pure angst tho). ALSO NO SMUT IN THIS CHAPTER (WUUUTTTTT)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop me a comment and let me know what you think!

Cuba was exactly how he remembered it. Sunny and clear blue skies, a cool breeze blowing from side to side, the smell of sea salt ever present, it was gorgeous. Lance had forever dreamed of the day he would return home… It had always been under better circumstances. Now he found himself unable to enjoy the bustling streets that flowed with music, or the crashing sound of waves in the distance. His suitcase weighed heavy in his hand, filled with far more black than he would have liked. 

There were cars piled in the driveway of his family home. Some he recognized, some he didn’t. The outside of the home had been painted a different color, the once vibrant and peeling red now stood as a cool blue. Lance noted that the fallen tree in the yard he and his siblings used to play on as kids had finally been removed. The notches in the fence post from Luis crashing his bike had been cleaned up and sanded away, the dented gutter from the baseball Rachel hit repaired, the dirtied window sill from when Veronica had spilled a bucket of paint had been cleaned, most notably was the mailbox that the whole family had decorated and signed- it had been replaced. Just how long had Lance been away? 

He stood in the driveway longer than he would have liked to admit, afraid to go any further. Afraid to step into the house he hadn’t seen in years and be reminded even more so of how all of his memories had been erased. How he had been replaced. Stepping inside would be finally admitting everything, making everything that had happened real. Including the fact that he would never see his mother again. Never get to hear her voice, and he would never get that final, ‘I love you’ from her. Before he realised he was crying. His tears stained and darkened the gravel beneath him, and he broke.

He couldn’t do this, Lance couldn’t go in there and be alienated by the people he needed the most right now. He wasn’t welcomed here anymore, why had his sister called? He would have been much happier in blissful ignorance. He saw his father walk past a window and let out an audible sob before clamping his hand over his mouth. He didn’t belong here anymore. This wasn’t the same place he grew up in, this wasn’t his home. This was some random building in the middle of Varadero that meant _nothing_. Lance tightened his hold on his bag and turned around, almost set on leaving right then and there. Getting straight back on a plane for the states- but as he moved to do so, another car pulled into the driveway blocking his path. Lisa and Luis stepped out with widened eyes.

There was a moment of silence as they all looked at each other, Lance seemingly a deer caught in the headlights as he tried to get his tears under control. Luis was the first to make a move, slowly -as if himself disbelieving that Lance was truly in front of him- he made his way to his brother before wrapping Lance in the tightest embrace he’d ever given, “I missed you so much little brother.”, Luis whispered, his own voice cracking. Lance desperately wanted to pull away and leave like he intended, but his will was weak and he returned his brothers hug almost immediately. His sobs grew louder and Lisa came forward and joined them in the reuniting. Lance needed this more than he’d admit. Having his brother and sister-in-law here was exactly what he needed, “Lance we missed you so much.”, Luis repeated.

“We’re so glad you’re here.”, Lisa agreed. Lance couldn’t speak, words seemed to lodge in his throat but his brother and Lisa didn’t seem to mind, they only pressed further into the embrace. The noise must have made its way into the house because suddenly Lance heard the door behind him open and the rest of his family was bounding towards them to join in the hug. 

 

The inside of the home was how Lance had pictured it, the same, but different. Mainly any semblance of Lance had been erased. No photos of him on the wall, none of his old things left out anywhere, even his high school diploma had been removed from its place next to the rest of his siblings’. Most jarring to him, and the most blatant of his erasings, was the wall were his parents had tracked his and his siblings growth. Every tic mark remained in place for Rachel, Luis, and Veronica, there were even new marks for Nadia and Sylvio- but Lance’s had been painted over. No more bright blue lettering spelling his name.

“I’ll go put this in your room.”, Veronica offered moving to take Lance’s bag.

“Is my room even still there?”, He hadn’t meant to voice that, but his brain wasn’t doing a very good job of listening to him today it seemed. A wave of hurt flashed across Veronica’s face, but she said nothing. Lance knew that he was in the right, that his sister had no right to express discomfort when she was one of the people who made no effort to contact Lance. They were the ones who wiped him from existence. That didn’t mean Lance didn’t feel bad when her expression fell at the accusation.

“Your room is still here. It’ll always be here.”, She said making another attempt to hold Lance’s suitcase. But he pulled it back again from her reach.

“I can do it, it’s fine.”, He wanted to see it alone. He didn’t want them to see him breakdown when he saw the empty walls he knew awaited him. They got rid of everything of his in the rest of the house, so he expected nothing but an empty four walled guest room when he got upstairs. Everyone nodded and he made the venture up the stairs, the third one still squeaked if you stepped on the right side of it. He placed his hand on the door handle and felt the weight of the world suddenly fall off his back when he pushed inside.

It was dark, the blinds had been drawn on all windows and though Lance couldn’t make out any furniture yet the one thing he saw immediately were his stars. The glow in the dark stars that he’d won when he was nine at a school fair, they were still prominently glowing up on his ceiling. He fumbled for the light switch and dropped to his knees when they turned on. It was the same. Everything was the same- except the photo’s, all of the ones that had disappeared from the living room were moved to his desk. They cluttered up the space but they were pristine. Someone had obviously been keeping the room clean, there wasn’t a speck of dust or spiderweb anywhere.

“Your mother sat in here every night last week.”, Lance was startled off the floor by his father’s voice behind him. His usually cheerful disposition was replaced by stiffened sadness, dark circles were present under his eyes and his beard was bushy and unkempt, “She stared at your stars for hours.”, Lance didn’t say anything. He felt awkward and small, he didn’t know how to act. Luckily his father seemed to be more eloquent at the moment, “What she did-”, He stopped for a moment before correcting himself, “What _we all_ did, was wrong. We hurt you, I can see that now.”, He lowered his head a bit, “I may not agree with the profession you’ve chosen, but we’d known your mother was sick for sometime. It was wrong of us to keep you away until it was too late… I hope you know she loved you, I hope you know we love you.”, He paused to wait for Lance to respond but he didn’t, “I hope you’ll let us try and make even an ounce of this up to you… You’re my son Lance, and I’ve hurt you. But I won’t do it ever again.”

 

 

 

 

_From: **Knife boy**_

_To: **Lancelot**_

_**I’m sorry I’m responding late, It’s been a weird day. It's not what you think tho, I'm not mad** _

 

 

_From: **Knife boy**_

_To: **Lancelot**_

_**Can we talk about what happened?** _

 

 

_From: **Knife boy**_

_To: **Lancelot**_

_**are you okay? Please talk to me** _

 

 

_From: **Knife boy**_

_To: **Lancelot**_

_**I know things are messed up but I miss you** _

 

 

_From: **Knife boy**_

_To: **Lancelot**_

_**Allura just told me you quit. Please don’t do that because of me** _

 

 

 

_From: **Knife boy**_

_To: **Lancelot**_

_**I’m going to your house, we have to talk about this** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop me a comment and let me know what you think!


	16. Normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last pure angst chapter! NEXT TIME WE FINALLY GET SOME FLUFFY ROMANTIC STUFFF!!!! Also this book is coming to a close soon! And as such I'm opening up voting on my next book again but this time I'm limiting to my favorite choices which will be listed at the end of the chapter.

He had never done anything like this, he’d never been this far gone for someone. Normally when a guy stopped answering Keith would shrug, if they didn’t want him then he didn’t want them. No pain, no heartache, just moving forward. But Lance wasn’t just some guy, Lance had somehow made himself Keith’s whole damn world in a matter of a few months. Keith was kicking himself for the whole thing. It was his fault for stopping the damn scene. It was his fault for not answering Lance’s first text after it all happened. He’d stared at the message Lance sent him for hours but of course Keith being Keith had to ‘take some time’ so he let it go unanswered for 36 hours. And now it was no surprise that Lance wasn’t responding to him. At the very least- if they couldn’t be friends again, Lance was owed an explanation. Lance had quit his fucking job because of Keith, and that wasn’t fair to Lance. He shouldn’t be afraid of work, Keith would gladly never film a scene with Lance again if it meant the two could be friends and Lance would just come back. 

He nervously bounced up and down after knocking on the door to Lance and Hunk’s apartment. What was he even going to say when Lance opened the door? He should have rehearsed this more- doing this now was a bad idea. ‘ _No_ ’, Keith mentally scolded himself, ‘ _You’ve done enough running, this has to be done today or it won’t get done at all_ ’. He heard the door begin to unlock and his heart suddenly lodged itself in his throat. God he was going to be sick, the saying butterflies in ones stomach suddenly didn’t seem quite graphic enough. Keith had vultures eating away at his insides. The door swung open.

It was Hunk. Keith let out a breath he didn’t realise he’d been holding in as Hunk looked at him with a mix of emotions. Disgust, confusion, sympathy, and something else Keith couldn’t quite place, “Can I help you?”, Hunk asked after a clear lack of voice from Keith.

“I-I uhm, is- uh, is Lance… here?”, Keith stammered out nervously. Damn it if he couldn’t even talk to Hunk how the hell did he expect to say anything to Lance? Well, too late to turn back now so he’ll just have to figure it out.

“No.”, Hunk said curtly.

“Is- is he, can I wait… for him- to- to come home?”, Keith asked hoping Lance would come quickly so he didn’t lose his nerve.

“No.”, He repeated.

“Wh-where did he-”

“Look man, I don’t know what you’re doing here or what kind of game you’re playing at with Lance but it needs to stop. You really hurt him.”, Keith bowed his head in shame, he was well aware that he’d hurt Lance, “I don’t know why you think I’d tell you where he is, it’s my job to protect him from assholes like you.”

“I know I hurt him… But-”, Keith sighed, “Look if I can’t talk to him can I explain it to you and you pass it on for me. He’s not answering my text messages or picking up my calls- and… I just want him to know what happened.”, Hunk eyed him warily, Keith did look like a broken man and curse Hunk’s eternal kindness he couldn’t find the power within himself to say no to a such a simple request. He stepped to the side and allowed Keith in to the apartment. And they made their way to the couch.

“Well?”, Hunk asked expectantly.

“I’m in love with him.”, Keith admitted softly, he felt relief now that the words were finally out in the open, “I know he doesn’t feel the same way, but I love him. And- we slept together, off camera and afterwards he made it very clear that it meant nothing and then we were doing a scene where he was supposed to tell me that he loved me and I thought I could handle it but he was about to say it and-”, Keith sighed, “I didn’t want to hear him say it if it wasn’t real.”

“Wow stupid is as stupid does.”, Hunk remarked. Keith looked up at him in confusion so he clarified, “Lance only said it didn’t mean anything because you had told him it was a mistake-”

“I- what?”, Keith asked bewildered, “I meant it was a mistake that we were drunk not that- Oh my god does that mean-”, They were cut off by the sound of the apartment door swinging open and angry footsteps stomping.

“I don’t know where he gets off-”, A females voice started, “Like sure, you’re heartbroken and you’re gonna skip two or three days of class: Fine! But who the hell does this kid think he is- He _dropped out_! Like what the fuck! Lance Charles McClain you get your ass out here right now and explain yourse-”, Plaxum walked into the living room to see Hunk and Keith sitting across from each other. Her eyes narrowed in on Keith, “The hell is fuckboy Mcgee doing here? Is he harassing you Hunk- do I need to throw him out-”

“Plaxum stop-”, Hunk started, “Keith is okay… And Lance is-”

“He dropped out of school?”, Keith asked and whipped around towards Hunk.

“Yeah no thanks to you fuckface.”, Plaxum spat, “How can you be so damn insensitive! Didn’t you know he was in-”

Keith chose to ignore Plaxum and went back to Hunk, “He quit work, dropped out of school, and he’s MIA- Hunk what the hell is going on!?”

“Yeah Hunk what the hell is going on!”, Plaxum mirrored even though she was still highly pissed and peeved at Keith for what he did to Lance and for cutting off her insults.

Hunk sighed and gestured for Plaxum to sit down. She followed the cue warily before Hunk pinched the bridge of his nose, “He’s going to kill me for telling you guys.”, He winced and looked at the two expectant faces, “Lance is going to move back to Cuba.”, He said. The words were followed by multiple flippant gestures and a chorus of ‘what the hell are you talking about’’s. So Hunk explained further, “Lance’s mom died a few days ago… Cancer. And his family- who as you know hasn’t spoken to him in years- asked him if he would move back home.”

“Is he an idiot those people cast him aside like-”, Plaxum started

“Those people are his family. I reacted the same way you did, but family is important to Lance, he says they swore that things would be better.”, Hunk explained.

Keith looked down and spoke quietly, “I get why he’s going. He didn’t even know his mom was sick, and then suddenly she’s gone. He’s got to be scared something else will happen and he won’t be there.”

“I don’t agree with him going, I think he should stay here- but ultimately it’s not my decision. It’s his, and he’s my best friend so I’m going to support him through and through.”, There was a lull where all three of them sat quiet, “You should tell him.”, Hunk spoke.

“Hm?”, Keith asked confused.

“Lance, you should tell him what you told me. He- he really needs some good news, and like I’m sure you’ve figured out by now was pretty head over heels for you too. So you should tell him.”

“How? He won’t pick up my calls-”

“Because he doesn’t have an international data plan.”, Plaxum said. She sighed in defeat, “If Hunk is implying you said what I think you said, then yeah… you should tell him.”

“Again- how-”

“Well… If you’re really serious about him-”, Hunk paused when Keith furiously nodded his head, “I could give you the address of his family’s house.”

 

 

The McClain home was filled with many faces after Rosa McClain’s funeral. Lance didn’t know who many of them were, and he felt lots of stares. He figured they all knew of him- the problem child who chose porn over his family. But that wasn’t it, Lance wished he could have explained to his mother why he did it. That his motivations weren’t because he liked it or wanted to give his life to ‘the devil’- but rather because he’d chosen an expensive path in life, and instead of bankrupting the family he found a job that paid well. It was safe, and Lance didn’t hate it. He’d made some of his best friends through Altea. Sending the text that he quit to Allura was heartbreaking. Screw the porn and screw the money- he was going to miss the people. Shiro, Allura, Hunk… Keith. Lance set down the bagel in his hand and moved through the crowds of dimly clothed guests to the garbage can. 

His black button down weighed heavy on his shoulders, he didn’t particularly want to stay. He wanted to go home- This wasn’t home anymore. Now home was a two bedroom apartment in the heart of New York city with his best friend in the whole world. Home was a small crappy supply closet in the basement of Tische School of Arts that he and Plaxum and made into a personal art studio. Home was a red hoodie and terrible mullet. But he couldn’t go back, he couldn’t risk being cut out again and coming home to more death and devastation. He felt bile rise in his throat and made for the backdoor. This was too much again, things were too much. 

“Hermano…”, Rachel called out after him and followed him to the backyard, “Lance, where are you going?”

“Sorry…”, Lance said while he collapsed on the porch steps, “Just, needed some air.”, The cool Cuban breeze washed over them, sweeping the trees and their hair. 

“I’m sorry.”, She spoke as she sat next to him, “For… everything.”

Lance let out a morbid huff, “Y’know, I don’t think I’ve had a single conversation that didn’t start with ‘I’m sorry’ the entire time I’ve been here.”, His face fell, “It’s pretty exhausting.”, Rachel remained quiet and let her brother continue. For some reason Lance felt that he could be more open with her than the others. Maybe it was because of their proximity in age, she was only a year older than him. Or maybe it was because she was the only one he saw who still had a picture with him in it on display in her room, “I want everyone to stop treating me like a landmine. I’m not going to explode. You guys say you want to ‘make it up to me’.”, Lance shook his head, “I don’t even know what the fucking means at this point.”

“Lance we’re trying-”

“I know!”, Lance stopped and lowered his voice, he’d just promised he wouldn’t explode so he should stay true to that, “I know.”, He said quieter, “But, you can stop trying so hard. I know it’s not gonna be exactly the same as before but I want you guys to just treat me like Lance. The Lance I was before school.”

“But you’re not him…”, Lance felt his heart sink at her words. Despite expecting them and acknowledging the truth they held, it still stung to hear them, “None of us are the same people we were back then.”, She placed her hand on top of his and pulled him up, “Follow me.”, She instructed. She led him towards the clearing behind the shed, a place in which they often played as kids, “I figured Veronica was going to show you, since this was her idea but I guess she hasn’t yet.”, Rachel sunk to her knees, moving a large rock to the side and began digging.

“Rach, c’mon what are you doing. You’ll get all dirty.”, Lance tried to pull her up but she waved his arm away.

“Please trust me. I know I don’t deserve it, but please?”, Lance dropped his arm and waited for Rachel to pull up whatever it was she was looking for. Eventually she smiled a bit and pulled out a box covered in dirt and saran wrap, “Here.”, She undid the saran wrap and shoved the box towards Lance.

He took it warily, “What is it?”, It was heavier than he’d expected. He motioned something akin to ‘open it’ so he placed it down and did so. He felt his eyes began to water for what felt like the millionth time that week. He was so sick of crying but in this instance it was hard not to. He was staring at the exact mailbox whose absence he’d mourned a few days prior.   
“Open the mailbox Lance.”, He did so and was met with at least twenty letters, all with his name on them but no address.

“Rachel what is this?”, He asked.

“Three years worth of birthday, Christmas, and Valentines cards that everyone wrote to you. Even Momma… No one… Uhm, no one knew where to send them- and Momma said we weren’t aloud to contact you until you’d quit working with… well y’know.”

“Why did you write them in the first place?”, He asked quietly… All this time these had just been sitting underneath the ground. They’d never made their way into his hands.

“It felt wrong to not write you one. To all of us. Momma’s plan was to just recycle them after we’d written them though. It was Veronica’s idea to keep them for when you came home… It was also Marco’s the one who managed to save the family mailbox from the dump though.”, She explained, “I think if you read those- Things with us aren’t going to be the same as they were before you left. You weren’t there when Momma got sick- and that’s on us… But we’re all different now, and I hope we can find a new normal.”, Lance pulled his sister into a hug, it was tentative but solid.  
“I just… Some pretty bad things happened before I left- so I… I just need you guys more than ever.”, He admitted quietly.

“We’re here… And we’re never going anywhere ever again.”

 

**\----------------------------------------**

Alrighty, so since this book is closing below are 6 options for the next AU, please only pick 1/2! Votes in the comments of this chapter only will be counted!

Voltron TV AU (Allura has been turning her and her friends antics into Voltron for years now. It was her and her friends secret project that was dumb fun, it was their way of cataloging everything that happened but also gave her freedom to mess with a world that exist. Later she gets commissioned by her father to send in a pilot for a TV show, but she ends up sending in the wrong script and that's how Voltron get's picked up by a major network. So she and all her friends get cast to play themselves so it's definatly a light hearted adventure of Lance and Keith falling in love over the course of filming every episodes. Follows them through the filming process, panels, premiers, etc...) Predicted Rating: T

Veterinarian Lance x Gruff Cowboy Keith (In the small town of Garrison Tennessee Lance boasts the title #1 Horse Vet. He works at Altea Veterinarians with Hunk and Allura, Keith knows them but only as acquaintances because he only comes in when Cosmo needs a check up. But one day he runs in frantic and scared shitless screaming that he needs Lance immediately. Lance is startled obviously but complies because He treats Keith's dog, so it's not like it's some stranger. When he gets to Keith's barn he discovers a very scared and large horse that Keith swears he doesn't own has made it's way into his barn. Lance being the amazing horse vet does his weird voodoo and somehow gets the horse to calm down, and Keith is speechless, like wow when did his vet get so hot and etherial looking?) Predicted Rating: M

Disneyland Actors AU (Lance as Prince Naveen and Keith as Prince Eric. They’ve known each other since they were kids and Keith only took the job at disney to be close to Lance cause lets all be honest the man is so far gone. Follows their routine for the day to day and their journey of love. Allura as Tiana, Nyma as Ariel, Hunk is an engineer for the floats during parades, Shiro as Buzz Lightyear and Pidge as a technician for the rides. Really light hearted with cute cliches) Predicted Rating: T

Baker Lance/Mechanic Keith (Lance and Hunk opened a bakery when they graduated highschool and right next door is a car repair shop owned by Shiro. Lance and Hunk had only gotten the space because Shiro had decided not to renew his lease on the building he had actually been living in (Also thank Adam who made his bf get a real apartment and not the heathenes ‘home’) So as a thank you Hunk and Lance bake a gift basket and bring it over and Shiro not being selfish calls over his team to come have some so they meet Pidge who deals with most of their tech stuff (ie broken backup cams or touchscreen dashs), Coran who is the general manager, Allura who is reception, and Keith. And of course Keith makes an entrance, he swings out from under a car, hair up, tank top, greasy and Lance’s jaw drops. Cause ‘Hunk how can someone be so hot that's not fair Im having a bi crisis’, and Lance starts sputtering and gets really flustered when Keith claims to have a mouth orgasm after one bite of Lance’s Strawberry Vanilla Cupcakes. Cue mutual pining, cue early morning flirting, cue Lance trying to teach Keith to bake and them both just flinging baking ingredients at each other. Super fluffy and light) Predicted Rating: T

Langst: Divergence of canon, basically the night before Keith leaves for his two year escapade on the whale he and Lance have a heart to heart. Lance starts reading some really strong kiss me signals from Keith and right as he’s about to do it Keith leans away (for reasons i cannot disclose rn) a bit causing a weird half kiss and of course Lance is devastated and heartbroken. He just lost the one person he could really talk to because he was stupid and impulsive. He just kinda awkwardly excuses himself before breaking down in his room. Anyway Keith leaves the next morning and nothing is resolved, and Lance just gets worse and worse. Lotor joins the team and he gets worse, he dies and he gets worse, all the while its been radio silence from Keith for months. then Keith comes back and brushes him off and the whole shiro thing is revealed and at this point Lance is so far gone into his own head he’s drowning and cant breath. Cue lots of langst (with a happy ending of course cause cmon guys its me) Predicted Rating- M/T?

Physical Therapist Keith/Recovering Lance (After a bad car accident Lance is left immobilized from the waist down. Its not complete paralysis thank god and the doctors said that with enough time a perseverance Lance would be able to walk again. Keith works as a physical therapist and he’s one of the best in Miami. It wasnt his first choice in jobs but after Shiros accident he really got into the work. Anyway in rolls Lance in his wheelchair with his sister and he’s in this really big baby blue sweater and hes got the brightest smile on his face and Keith just melts. He’s so eager and receptive, so ready to get his life back and Keith is smitten. Lance become the highlight of his Mondays, Thursdays, and Saturdays. And they become really close between Keith massaging/working Lances legs, to holding him up as he attempts to take those first steps. Really fluffy and cute plus some more sexually intense parts due to the whole Keith bending Lances legs to try and help him cue sexual tensionnnnnnnnn) Predicted Rating: M


	17. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LESS ANGST WOOOOOOH!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop me a comment and let me know what you think!

The next few days were somber, Lance found himself smiling once or twice but those moments were short lived. Rosa McClains picture hung heavy over his head, he loved his mother- and he knew she loved him too. But it didn’t change that she’d cut him out of her life, she was sick- they all knew she was sick for a year. No one said anything to him, no one told him, what would have happened if- what if Lance- He clenched his fist so tightly he felt his nails beginning to pierce the skin of his palm. Anything to stop the thoughts he’d gone through countless times day after day. He couldn’t bring himself to read the letters Rachel had given him. They lay in a disorganised pile on his desk, beside a family photo from before he’d left. 

He wanted to talk to Hunk, or Plaxum- or Keith… But the only contact he’d had with any of them was a few emails between himself and Hunk where he explained that he wouldn’t be coming back home. He should probably invest in an international cell phone plan. He’d had one before… but then after a while it seemed unnecessary to keep paying for it, “Lance?”, A knock his door broke him from thoughts and he let go of the pressure on his hand. He looked up to see his brother Marco, “Are you okay?”, Lance slumped.

“Why wouldn’t I be?”, Lance said softly, praying that his voice wouldn’t betray him.

“Well besides the obvious?”, Marco joked with a soft chuckle, “C’mon you should sit downstairs with everyone. Lisa and Veronica are making dinner… There’s gonna be garlic knots.”, Lance’s heart sunk, last time he’d had them was at his going away party. His mother had made them perfectly that day, golden brown, crunchy on the outside and smooth on the outside. Lance stayed quiet, “I love you baby brother… I hate that you’re hurting, and that I’m part of why you are.”

“If I had called… would you have answered?”, Lance asked, not making eye contact.

Marco was surprised by the sudden question. He didn’t want to upset his brother further but also knew he shouldn’t lie. Lance had gone through enough already the least he deserved was the truth, “I don’t know… Uhm, I guess it would have depended on if I was with Mama or not…”, Lance nodded, he’d known he wasn’t going to like the answer, and yet he asked anyway.

“I don’t know what to do anymore.”, Lance revealed, “I don’t like being afraid to talk to you.”

“I don’t want you to be afraid.”, Marco soothed, “You can tell me anything. No more judgement, no more being afraid.”, Lance nodded with a small smile and hugged his brother. They pulled apart when Lisa called them down for dinner.

 

 

Keith was shaking with every step. The McClain house loomed over his spot at the edge of the driveway. Was he really here? In Cuba? Was he really about to go knock on that door an proclaim his long lasting love and devotion for Lance- okay maybe that was making the whole thing sound a bit romantic, but this was one of those gestures straight out of a movie. Keith could see bits of the dining room from the window in front of the house. He could make out an older man, presumably Lance’s father, serving potatoes to a girl beside him. Keith hadn’t learned a whole ton about Lance’s family specifically. It was always a sore subject, the most he’d gotten was names and brief personality descriptions. Nothing completely memorable however. But Lance’s figure was unmistakable. His back was to the window, but those broad shoulders and slender neck were unmistakable. He was slouched, and his head hung low… He was upset. ‘ _Of course he’s upset idiot_ ’, Keith mentally scolded, ‘ _His mom died_ ’. 

Keith gathered every ounce of courage in his body and scuffled his way to the front door. He felt like an idiot after he knocked and saw a doorbell. Suddenly he was scrutinizing everything about himself and his choices. Was he dressed appropriately? Did his breath smell alright? Did he brush his hair enough? He felt suddenly inadequate, he needed to go shower again- he needed to-, “Can I help you?”, A woman asked when she answered the door. She had short hair, brown eyes, and the same golden skin Lance did. No doubt this was one of Lance’s older sisters.

“I- Uhm, is- is- Lance here?”, He asked nervously. 

“Who wants to know?”

“I’m one of his- his friends from, uhm New York… I- I have some things I need to say to him.”, The woman eyed his carefully before leaning slightly back into the house and calling towards the dining room. Keith took a deep breath, this was it. This was the moment he’d waited for. Lance’s feet padding down the wood floor towards the door, his breath hitching, Lance’s eyes widening slightly as his eyebrows knitted in that confused expression that Keith had come to known as adorably and unbearably cute. 

“Keith?”, Lance asked, “What are you- how did… Why are you here?”, He settled on.

“Can we talk, please…?”, Lance sighed and turned to his sister sending her away before stepping out onto the porch to indulge Keith. They stood in awkward silence for a bit, neither exactly knowing how to start but Keith eventually did. He knew that he was the one who flew all the way to Cuba, he owed this to Lance, “I’m sorry…”, He said, “I know that I screwed up… a lot. I know that I don’t deserve your forgiveness but I-”, He was cut off by a loud crash next to them and when he looked over he saw one of Lance’s family members with their face pressed against the window in the door. 

Lance scowled and opened the door quickly, “Luis! Marco- Veronica! Rachel- Papa…”, He glared, “Lisa- ¿No puedo obtener privacidad? Ve ahora.”, He scolded. They scowled and stomped away and Lance shut the door again. “We’re probably not going to get much privacy here…”

“Oh uhm… we can- go to my hotel? If you’re, if you’re okay with that that is.”, Keith suggested. Lance considered for a moment and nodded slowly.

 

 

 

“So you got a hotel?”, Lance asked as they entered the room.

“Well, I didn’t… I don’t know how long I’m going to be here. I didn’t know how long it was going to take to get you to talk to me, and I was willing to wait as long as it took.”, He admitted softly. They sat on the bed, Lance crossing his legs, “Look Lance, I screwed up with you… I told you that night was a mistake. But it wasn’t. I had- I had wanted to, with you- off camera for a while.”, Keith was cursing himself, he needed to get this out properly, “And when I stopped the scene I-”

“You’re not the only one at fault here.”, Lance admitted, “I was the one who said it didn’t mean anything… which was a lie. I put the stress on our friendship because I wasn’t willing to admit to you that I wanted more.”, Keith brain slightly short circuited at Lance’s admission, “I know I made you uncomfort-”

“The reason I stopped the scene was because I didn’t want to hear you say I ‘love you’ if you didn’t mean it.”, Keith interrupted before he lost his nerve. He swallowed, “The reason I said it was a mistake was- the sex itself wasn’t a mistake, but I didn’t want our first time off camera to be while we were drunk… I wanted it to be special, and romantic because- you love stuff like that and”, He took a deep breath, “I love you.”, Keith didn’t have time to say anything else because Lance had surged forward and planted his lips on his. 

“You have idea how much I needed to hear you say that.”, Lance breathed and pushed back once more to kiss him again. “I love you too”, Another kiss, “I love you so much.”

“I missed you.”, Keith said as Lance began to suck on his neck, “I missed your eyes, and your smile-”, Lance moved his hands to underneath Keith’s shirt, “Your charm, and wit-”, He moved further down on Keith’s body, his tongue tracing the abs he’d missed so much. Hands fumbling with Keith’s belt, “Hands-”, Keith prattled on as Lance finally got those pants off and he immediately began mouthing at the growing bulge in Keith’s boxers, “Your mouth- fuck…”, He moaned as he felt Lance’s tongue slide over his clothed dick.

“Love you.”, Lance whispered, “Love your cock.”, He said pulling down the boxers and attacking Keith’s dick with his tongue. Having Keith’s taste back on his lips was what he needed, he missed Keith so much. 

“F-fuck, god I need you next to me- all the time.”, Keith said, “Don’t leave again-”, He shuddered at the familiarity of Lance swallowing around his cock, “I won’t leave again- so neither can you.”, Lance pulled off.

“Never- being without you for two weeks was hard enough.”, He shucked off his shirt, pants and underwear. Keith grabbed his wrist with a smile before pulling him down to the bed and rolling Until Lance was pinned underneath him. He smiled and kissed Lance’s lips while they dry humped, “C’mon Keith fuck me-”, Lance demanded.

“Gotta stretch you out first-”, Keith pulled out a small packet of hand lotion that the hotel provided, it was going to have to do for makeshift lube. Lance grunted and grabbed it from him, squirting it on his fingers and plunging all five of them into himself immediately, he moaned and writhed around his own hand before quickly pulling and and wiping the remainder on Keith’s dick.

“Stretched and ready to go.”, He said quickly and tugged Keith closer, “Now c’mon. Fuck me like you love me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop me a comment and let me know what you think!


	18. Burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If I had to guess I'd say 2-3 more chapters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop me a comment and let me know what you think!

Lance had never known such heat in his entire life. Heat that was heady and dizzying- that held a delicious burn within his throat through every breath drawn in. The skin on his hips ablaze where rough and calloused fingers brushed with a bruising grip. His mind a tizzy with a raging inferno. Eyes lidded, breath ragged, cheeks flushed, and ass red. It may have been upwards of one hundred degrees outside that night, but there was no doubt in Lance’s mind; He was in the single hottest room in all of Varadero.

Keith looked up at him, the blaze of want evident in his eyes. More than that the blaze of _love_. Lance was still in disbelief at the confession of the single word. Obviously he had hoped, but Lance had had his hopes doused far too many times in his life. The way Keith looked at him he felt the bonfire of hope grow within his chest once more, feeling as if it would never go out so long as Keith was by his side. So long as the man he loved continued to love him, he could do anything, face any challenge. 

Lance loved with all his heart. With every ounce of his being, ever since he was a child. When he gave his love to something, he gave it in full. Keith of course was no exception to this. Every fiber of Lance’s being yearned to feel Keith more and more. Yearned to see him more and more. To look forward every night and see Keith on the pillows looking right back at him. Keith’s eyes always looked to Lance like he’d hung the very stars in the sky, it was hard not to get drunk off those eyes. It was hard not to feel Keith’s love with the way he was treating Lance. And after everything that had gone on in his head over the last two weeks, after everything that had happened to him- he felt the comfort of Keith’s love wrap over him like an inviting blanket, he felt the weight of the world wash away around him.

“Hey why are you crying?”, Keith asked. His voice breathless, and his hands gentle as they moved to Lance’s face to wipe the tears that fell from his glassy blue eyes. Lance let out another blubber into Keith’s hand but didn’t let up on his movements up and down, desperate to coax release out of himself and Keith, “Lance, c’mon- hey.”, Keith place one hand back on Lance’s hips to slow his movement, the other remaining up to where Lance nuzzled into him in attempt to hide his face, “Hey, why are you crying?”, His voice dripped with loving concern. It made Lance dissolve further, “Lance, please. I’m not hurting you am I?”

“No!”, Lance immediately snapped through his tears, “I- just- I’m really happy.”, Keith’s concern morphed into an amused smile. Lance was so endearing it was unbelievable, “I- love you… I just, love you so much.”, He cried.

“Hey c’mere.”, Keith said softly pulling on Lance’s neck. He gave a kiss to Lance’s temple as he pulled him down into his shoulder. Keith thrusted slowly causing Lance’s to mewl somewhat like a small animal and grip tighter onto Keith’s back, “I love you too.”, He soothed, “More than I could hope to show you in one night. But I hope we have more than tonight.”, Lance nodded and mumbled something incoherent. 

“F-uck”, Lance choked out and pulled back a bit, “I’m close Keith.”

“Me too.”, He responded and began thrusting up a bit faster, “Where do you want it?”

“Inside- god Keith-”, Lance moaned when Keith hit a particularly deep spot, “Inside me- always want you to cum inside me.”, Keith was more than willing to oblige Lance’s request and came deep within him upon feeling Lance’s walls clench around him. Lance responded with his own release and a cry out.

The two of them lay on the bed sheets in their afterglow. Lance cuddled up within Keith’s arms, revelling in the calm feeling of the cuddles. He hummed happily as Keith’s hand traced circles around his back, “At the risk of ruining everything yet again, what does this mean?”, Keith asked, a mirror of what he’d asked the morning after. Lance smacked his pectoral lightly and looked up at him with a pout, “Because I’d love it if this meant that you and I were together now.”, He added.

Lance sighed slightly, “I want that too. But-”

“But you’re not coming home.”, Keith finished.

“I want to… but I can’t leave right now, not when I just got them back.”, He said quietly, “If you’re willing to do long distance… I know that’s asking a lot.”

“I’m willing to do anything for you Lance.”, He spoke, “But, I don’t think you’ve thought this through enough…”, He waited for Lance to say something but he received no response, “My mom and Kolivan are getting married in two weeks. I’m going to stay until then, promise me you’ll at least think about it?”

Lance nodded into his shoulder, “Nothing’s final yet… Allura said I’m welcome to come back anytime I want. And, I only had NYU send me the papers to drop out, I haven’t signed anything yet.”, He revealed. Keith felt a weight lifted off him at the revelation that there was still time to change Lance’s mind. That now became his personal mission. By the time he had to leave, he was going to convince Lance to come with him. He was going to bring Lance home, to New York, to his friends, “I’ll think about it.”, They spent another moment in comfortable silence, Lance relishing in Keith’s body heat.

“Do you have to be back tonight?”, Keith asked.

“Yeah, but… For now I just want to be here with you.”, Keith smiled in response, mumbling an ‘okay’ and pulling Lance closer. 

“You know… I think the bathtub is big enough for two people…”, Keith not so casually mentioned.

Lance smiled up at him, “Will you carry me?”, Keith grinned and scooped Lance in his arms before bounding towards the bathroom.

 

 

Lance’s family was worried to say the least. Some strange man whom they didn’t know came to their house in the middle of dinner to whisk Lance away without so much as a word as to where he was going or when he would be back. Now over twelve hours later they were finally returning to the home. Lance’s family wanted to be furious that he hadn’t returned their text messages, but after a stern look from Rachel and an explanation from papa McClain that after years of radio silence from them, Lance had every right to not respond to their texts for a day. That however didn’t stop them from hugging Lance and expressing how worried they were that he had disappeared. 

Keith was immediately scrutinized when he walked into the family home. In retrospect Lance probably should have warned him about what he would be walking into, or at least had some kind of conversation to agree on what they would introduce their relationship as. But they didn’t, so Lance was going to wing it as he always did. Anything could go wrong, but a deeply hidden part within him hoped that something would. That he would have an excuse to go back to his apartment with Hunk, school with Plaxum, and job with Keith. Of course he would never admit to ever having had that thought. 

“I recognize him.”, Veronica said squinting her eyes at Keith. He wilted slightly at the attention. Veronica stepped back when her eyes widened, “You’re a porn star.”, She said flatly. Both Lance and Keith winced at the call out, and waited for the demand that he leave.

“How do you know?”, Rachel asked, “You watch porn?”, She teased. Lance tensed a little less and looked at his sister’s a bit confused at their blase attitude. 

“No! But I kept up with my little brother despite not being able to talk to him.”, She admitted, “He used to work with Lance. A lot.”

“EW!”, Marco screamed pushing his sister, “Did you watch Lance- and-”, He couldn’t even finish the sentence.

“NO YOU FREAK!”, Veronica screamed and pushed him back, “But I followed his twitter! Am I not allowed to follow his _twitter_?!”

“It is a little weird when you say that you… ‘kept up’ with him.”, Luis cringed. Lisa responded by smacking his arm, “Ow, what was that for.”

“Quite making fun of your sister. You follow his instagram!”, She revealed with a smile.

“That’s cause he post pictures of his art! Not his- his- you know!”, He gestures flamboyantly.

“He doesn’t do that! Otherwise I wouldn’t follow him!”, Veronica screamed.

“Ronnie’s right, his twitter is full of insults to Donald Trump and pictures of the food this dude ‘Hunk’ cooks for him.”, Rachel nodded. 

“You’re all scrubs, everyone knows the only place to follow Lance is on Tumblr. His midnight shit posts give me life.”, Marco nodded. 

“I think we’re getting off topic.”, Lance’s father spoke and gestured towards Lance and Keith. Lance was squeezing Keith’s hand tightly, about to fall over at the revelation that his family had been keeping up with him all this time. 

“Right.”, His siblings said in unison and turned their attention to the two of them.

“This is Keith-”, Lance finally introduced his name and their jaws all dropped. _This_ was Keith? The Keith that everyone asked about in the comments of all Lance’s posts? The Keith that Lance was supposedly in love with even if he himself couldn't yet admit it? Keith was nothing but a ghost of a name to them, all too afraid to do the quick google search and find a picture, for fear of finding a photo of Lance they really _didn’t_ want to see. But they all knew about him.

“So… **you’re** Keith?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop me a comment and let me know what you think!


	19. Boil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright, it's official- two more chapters and then it's over!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop me a comment and let me know what you think!

Lance’s hand felt like a ghost. Weightless and cold, seeming like it may slip away and vanish at a moments notice. Nothing but an apparition, nothing but a foggy glimpse within a blurry camera lens. He got like that around his family. Pale, a smile that never reached his eyes, quiet voice that scraped rather than applying smoothly, and those phantom fingertips. He was exhausted, anyone could see it. See it in his sluggish movements, his slow and slurred words, those red rimmed eyes. Lance deserved so much better he’d thought to himself on occasion.

He was waiting to explode, with every words someone spoke to him or Keith he was pushed further and further towards the edge. But everytime he felt his words bubble over he bit his tongue. Swallowing whatever threatened to leave his mouth, it always seemed to taste bitter. Like he’d accidentally bitten into the rind of an orange and refused to spit it out. His family thought things were getting better, and in a sense they were. He felt as though they were closer once more, but all those hate filled words and tear stricken nights from when he’d first been cast aside continued to swirl in his head. They still spoke of their mother as if she was some saint, as if she hadn’t thrown away her own son like he was trash. They walked through the home as if every reminder of Lance hadn’t been conveniently stowed away with the door kept shut. And then they had to audacity to question Keith and his intentions.

Keith was the one person in this house he was sure had his back. Who he was sure loved him… He’d flown over a thousand miles just to see him. Keith had said it himself, he had no idea if or how he’d get Lance to talk to him. It could have been a useless trip, but he still made it. Meanwhile his family couldn’t even spare a phone call… not even when it mattered most. He was spiraling again. He was spiraling again and he knew it. He knew it and he couldn’t stop it. Despite his desperate attempts to break the surface he could never seem to pull in a puff of air. But then Keith kissed him and he was suddenly breathed back to life.

Suddenly all he could think about we Keith’s warm and plush lips against his own, they tasted of Lance’s strawberry chapstick because Keith had ‘forgotten’ his. More like he just wanted Lance to kiss the chapstick both on and off of him. The thought in and of itself however was incredibly endearing. Keith’s hands caressed the side of Lance’s face, bringing him further into the kiss. His weight across Lance’s body heavy as they lay in his childhood bed, “I hate seeing you upset.”, Keith whispered. 

“I’m sorry.”, Lance replied quietly. Keith’s frown only seemed to deepen at his chosen response.

“Don’t be.”, Keith placed another kiss to Lance’s lips before softly speaking once more, “Can you tell me what’s wrong?”, Lance’s silence spoke a thousand words. Keith’s heart ached for him, feeling the tug in his chest when Lance’s grip on his shoulders tightened. He didn’t know what to do, he didn’t know how to help. He knew what he wanted to say, but feared his words would only drive Lance further into his troublesome mental state. 

“They’re not being fair to you…”

“And how do you suppose that?”

“They’re scrutinizing you. Judging you. It’s not fair…”, A single salty tear rolled down Lance’s cheek and created a dark spot on the light blue sheets beneath him, “You don’t deserve that.”

“They’re doing it because they want to make sure I’m good for you, because they want to have a say in who you date… Sounds to me like that’s more unfair to you than it is to me.”, Keith kissed him once more, “You don’t have to worry about me right now… It’s you I’m worried about.”

“Keith…”

“Lance it’s not good for you here. You’re mental health has tanked since you got here-”

“It got better when you got here-”

“I’m not going to be able to stay forever.”, the room seemed eerily silent after the comment. Keith sighed when another tear fell from Lance’s eye, knowing he’d been the one to cause it made his stomach churn horribly, “My home is in New York, and so is yours. Please Lance, come home.”, Lance twisted his eyes shut.

“I’m scared.”, He revealed. The vulnerability in his eyes raw, like he’d been stripped of all skin and was diluted to what lay before Keith now, “I know it’s stupid- but I’m terrified I’m going to leave, and when I come back they’re all dead.”

“It’s not stupid. I’m not going to rush you right now, I’m not leaving for another week… but I want you to come back with me.”

“I love you…”

“I love you too.”, They reunited their lips in a soft and slow kiss. It quickly became more heated, tongues sliding up against one another with hungry passion before fulling diluting into nothing but clothed grinding. Lance let out a small moan which he muffled against Keith’s shoulder. Their hips rolled in synchrony, giving each of their clothes erections the delicious pressure they sought after, “You’re so beautiful.”

“ _Mhph_!”, Lance cried into Keith’s ear, “Keith”, He attempted softly, “You’re- gonna make me _cum_ ”

“You get riled up so easily, I love it.”, He whispered lowly, a husk to his small chuckle. 

“You’re not f-fair-”, His breath hitched as he anticipated his climax but before it ever came the door to his bedroom swung open to reveal Veronica. Needless to say she was pretty horrified at the heavy petting she saw, and Lance and Keith immediately pushed away from each other. Admittedly that may have been a bad idea as well, since both of their erections were now clearly straining against their pants, rather than being hidden in their tangle of limbs.

“Oh my god-!”, She shrieked as she covered her eyes with her hands before running back downstairs. Lance sighed and stared up at Keith.

“Well that killed the mood.”

 

 

“Seriously, you can’t lock your door? Or put a sock on it or- something?”, Veronica asked when Lance and Keith came downstairs to see what it was she had wanted.

“Well what? You can’t knock?”, Lance retorted, a bit offended that her barging in on his private space was somehow his fault.

“I shouldn’t have to knock! I should be able to freely open doors in this house without having to pay the consequences.”, She gestured over to the laundry machine and spoke, “I’ll be bleaching my eyeballs out for months.”

“Oh don’t be melodramatic. I am a grown ass adult, what I chose to do in the privacy of my own bedroom is none of your business.”, The rest of the family at this point had begun to congregate by the kitchen door after hearing the beginnings of an argument.

“Your _childhood_ bedroom.”, Veronica clarified, “That bedroom is where you grew up! You’ve haven’t been there since you were a kid! Doesn’t it make you feel weird in there? Shouldn’t you feel wrong and ashamed to defile Mama’s memory in this house by doing-”, She seemed to cut herself off. And Lance had an inkling he knew why.

“Doing what?”, He asked angrily. 

“...”

“Doing _what_ , Veronica?”, He grit angrily once more, “C’mon, what!?”

“Lance, calm down-”, Keith attempted but it was no use. All those simmering words he’d swallowed were suddenly rising like bile in his throat, he could no longer stand the bitter taste of the orange rind- he needed to spit it out.

“No! What Veronica!? What could possibly be so terrible!? You seemed perfectly fine making it clear to me that the bedroom no longer belongs to me- so what? Are you worried about hurting my feelings?”, Veronica cowered into herself, “Now you’re worried!?”, He turned his attention to the onlookers as well, “All of you! For years- I heard nothing- You didn’t care about me or anything I was doing! You let Mama die without so much as a fucking _postcard_! Or are you just worried about Mama?”, He spat. His eyes began to sting, the hurt familiar. Akin to when he was a child and he opened his eyes under the ocean’s surface, “Worried about Keith and I defiling her pristine home she’d obviously worked so hard to rid of every trace of me!? Worried that we were in their filming ourselves?! Worried that I’ll turn back to the ‘devil’? That bullshit excuse Mama gave you all! She just couldn’t admit that she was a terrible mother! And none of you seem to be able to admit that either-”, Lance’s father made to open his mouth but Lance wasn’t going to let him get a word in, “You’ve said how it was wrong- and how you’re sorry- but you still put her on this pedestal! You still act like she was amazing and wonderful- _You act like you didn’t let her die before I got to say goodbye_!”, Lance deteriorated into a blubbering mess, any word he attempted at came out muddled and incoherent.

He felt Keith’s strong arms wrap around him, grounding him when his knees seemed as if they would betray him, “I can’t keep doing this”, Lance sobbed, “I can’t keep pretending like talking about her doesn’t bother me.”, Keith’s hand soothed circles into his back while his family watched, unknowing what to say, “I just want to go home.”, He lamented.

“Lance you are home.”, Luis spoke. Lance just sadly shook his head and looked him.

“No, I’m not.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop me a comment and let me know what you think!


	20. Cam Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BACK TO FLUFF, ALSO 1 CHAPTER LEFT GAH! ALSO- EXTRA LONG CHAPTER!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me a comment and let me know what you think!

“I don’t belong here.”, Lance’s voice was quiet against the previous shouting. Shaken from the crying, he wobbles a bit against Keith. Lance turns around, the only thing keeping him from falling being Keith’s soothing hands on his arms. His father is crying. It’s then that Lance realises that he has never seen his father cry, “I’m sorry I-”

“You have nothing to be sorry for.”, His father cut him off, “I promised you I wouldn’t hurt you again, and I’ve clearly failed at that. We all have… I want you to be happy Lance.”, His siblings sang in affirmation.

“I can’t- I can’t stay here.”

“Admittedly it was selfish to ask you to give up your life to move back home.”, Lance’s dad’s voice soothed and calmed the air despite his red rimmed eyes, “We’re not there yet… This time we won’t shut you out. You make your own choices, and we will be there to support you. No matter what.”

“Thank you…”, Lance’s voice fully broke in that moment and his family members surrounded him and Keith in a tight group hug. For the first time they all seemed to have experienced some actual healing. No longer were they all hiding behind the guise of wanting things to go back to normal as quickly as possible. Finally for the first time they spoke truth. Keith’s lips pressed silently to his temple in comfort. 

“I mean it Lance, whatever you do we will support you… Even if you go back to, doing… y’know.”, It was obvious he was referring to porn, but with that Lance did have some serious thinking to do. His thoughts on his mother at this point were so muddled that it gave him a headache just thinking about it. Her dying wish was essentially that Lance stop filming porn, but that job put Lance through school. It gave him his best friends in the entire world, and that job gave him Keith. He was an artist by craft and he understood that jobs in that industry didn’t come easy. The job at Altea insured that while he tried to get his art up and off the ground he didn’t have to live that whole ‘starving artist’ thing. He swallowed, remembering how she’d cast him out. Allowing himself for a moment to remember those hurtful words she’d spat his way when she told him what he was doing was disgusting. She cast him aside, so why should he give up his livelihood to honor the wish of a dead woman?

“I just want to start with New York.”, He revealed, still fighting his best through tears, “I need to go home.”, Lance wilted in his own skin. He was really starting to ugly cry, “I need to leave with Keith.”

“We love you.”, The next couple of days still weren’t cupcakes and roses by any standard. But after the blow up Lance seemed to be able to speak his mind around his family a bit more. He voiced when he was feeling uncomfortable, he told them when he needed a break, when it was getting to be too much. It was the lack of honesty between them all that had stunted their ability to move forward before but now it was getting better. Lance large in part thanked Keith for everything. For sticking by him, for caring, and most importantly for always making Lance feel like he was making the right choices. That was something he had struggled with, even as a child. Growing up in the religious household he felt everything he did was always scrutinized, even more so when he left for college obviously, and it was for this reason that everything he did came with a weight of anxiety over whether or not it was the right choice. But Keith made that all float away. He made Lance feel valid. He wanted to make Keith feel that, he wanted to love him just as fully. With every fiber of his being he wanted to show Keith his love.

 

 

 

When they returned back to New York, Lance was greeted by Hunk, Allura, and Plaxum. They swept him into large hug, expressing sympathies and gratefulness for his return. Plaxum assured him she kept all his assignments and would work night and day to help him catch up on classes. Allura assured him if he wanted it, his job was still his. And Hunk assured him there was chicken soup, a movie marathon, and a clean apartment waiting for him, “Thank you guys, really. You have no idea how much this means to me.”, He spoke. Thankfully there were no waterworks this time. He supposed he was probably cried out at this point. He was exhausted through and through. The long flight was awful, there had been a crying child of course. He thanked every God in existence for there being no time difference between Varadero and New York. If he had to deal with jet lag too, he was sure he would have flopped onto the nearest road and waited for someone to just blow over him with their car. 

He was excited to go home. Excited for that soup, for his own bed, just excited to sleep. This would be his last night with Keith for a few days, as he was flying to Maine for his mother’s wedding tomorrow, but they would make the most of the night. He clung to Keith in the backseat the entire ride back to his apartment, glad Keith was a cuddler. Or if he wasn’t then at least he put up with Lance’s insistence on doing it at every possible moment. Keith was even nice enough to carry Lance’s bags, despite much protest from the Cuban boy. Sitting on the bed he grabbed Lance’s hands and pulled him down to sit next to him.

“Good to be home huh?”, He questioned placing a kiss to the top of his palm.

“Yeah.”, Leaning forward Lance placed his forehead on Keith’s shoulder, “Feels like I’ve been gone for years.”

“S’only been three weeks.”

“Hm.”, Lance hummed. For a moment he thought he might fall asleep there, it would certainly be easy. Keith was so naturally warm and comforting, “If I went back to Altea, what would that mean for us?”

“What do you mean?”

“Well- I mean it’s no secret you’ve got a very possessive side to you. And while it’s pretty hot… what would it mean if I had to do scenes with other people now that we’re together.”, Both Lance and Keith were new to this situation. Neither had ever been in a relationship with someone else in the industry and while they’ve both seen it work in some cases they’ve also seen it end very messily when people couldn’t contain their jealousy.

“I-”, Keith stopped. Lance was right, he was extremely possessive. For christ’s sake, in the very first threesome they did he wouldn’t let Lance cum until he had his _full undivided_ attention, “I don’t know… I mean, I know for sure some people I wouldn’t want you working with. But overall… I don’t know.”

“Well… what if we make a list, of people you don’t want me working with. Start their?”, He asked. Keith nodded in response.

“But you have to do the same for me- I still have my job there. But- if you wanted me to leave, I’m sure Coran would let me work at the auto shop.”, Lance’s heart swelled at him being so ready to leave for him. 

“I won’t make you leave. Never, I’ll never make you do anything if you don’t want to do it… That being said there are a few people I don’t want to see you with either.”, He admitted. They got to work creating their lists of people who they didn’t want to see the other having sex with, regardless of context. At the top of Keith’s list was Shiro, that jealousy he felt whenever someone mentioned his ‘brother’ was unjustified but ever present. Other names included, Lotor, Sendak, Zarkon, Rolo, James, and Slav. Lance’s list was similar, except he also didn’t want Keith working with Hunk or Ryan. His reasoning that those are the only two people who could probably negotiate topping Keith and Lance wanted to be the one to do that if the opportunity ever arose. 

“So you think you’re going to go back?”

“At least until the end of the year. I still have bills to pay for school.”

“Well I know at least one person you can work with any time you want.”, Keith said, his voice dropping low and beginning to drip with sex appeal.

“Oh yeah? Does he have a terrible mullet?”, Lance grinned back and leaned down into the pillows.

“I don’t know about that, but he does have a huge dick.”, Keith’s hands flew to his belt as he turned to face Lance whose legs were now obscenely spread. 

“Hmmm, bet it feels good.”, His hips bucked up towards the air, searching for any kind of friction, “Fill me up so nice~ Fuck me so good~”, Keith surged forward and collided their faces in a hungry kiss. Devouring each other.

“We should film.”, Keith suggested with a heavy pant through the kisses, “Get you back into the game with a cam show.”

“Wanna show everyone how you fuck me with your fat cock?”, Lance grinned. Quickly they reached grabbed their phones, Keith using his to set up on Altea’s live site, and Lance tweeting out that after his hiatus he and Keith are back and they should tune in to watch. Thousands of people quickly poured in to watch the two in their ‘natural habitat’.

“This is my favorite ass.”, Keith said turning Lance over and sticking his butt towards the camera. He gave it a smack through Lance’s jeans which caused the tan boy to cry out a bit in pleasure, “The camera never does it justice, so smooth, so soft, so bubbly.”, He spanked Lance one more time for fun, “The audience loves your ass just as much as I do Lance. All the comments are about how fun it would be to eat it out, or finger fuck you. Personally,”, He turned his attention towards the camera in order to speak to the audience, “I like filling it with my cum, over and over. Til he can’t move and the only thing he feels is me, leaking out onto his pretty little thighs.”

“You have such a filthy mouth.”, Lance smirked over his shoulders.

“You could too.”, He gestured down to the now obvious erection tenting his jeans, “Could paint your lips white, and I wouldn’t even have to use lipstick.”, Lance mewled at the words and ground his hips down into the mattress. 

“I’m always the one blowing you. It’s my turn to get serviced.”, Lance rolled over unbuttoning his jeans and pulling out his dick, “Get to work Keith, c’mon.”, He snapped his fingers in a ‘chop chop’ motion. 

“I think you’ve been in charge too often lately. Tonight I’m gonna make the rules.”, Keith pulled his shirt over his head while Lance shamelessly drooled over his flexing muscles, “Well don’t just stare, c’mon.”, Keith clapped, “Or do I have to rip your clothes to shreds to get you naked?”, Lance shivered at the words and quickly joined Keith in stripping, “Good boy.”

“Wow someone’s horny.”, He gestured to a wet spot showing through Keith’s red boxers. He felt Keith’s large hands on his chest before he was pushed down onto his back. Keith’s boxers had been shucked to the floor and Keith was now straddling his face, dick two inches from his mouth. 

“Suck.”, He ordered pushing the tip against Lance’s plush lips. Lance opened his mouth and allowed Keith to push into his mouth, moaning at the taste of salt on his tongue. His eyes slotted closed, relishing the weight, “Open your eyes. Look at the camera and let them see your beautiful blue’s while I fuck the shit out of your mouth.”, Lance moaned and opened his eyes towards the camera. Keith pushed further and further into mouth, in and out rhythmically, “God you’re so good. So warm and soft.”, He thrust in once more, hitting the back of Lance’s throat, “Shit.”, He continued to piston his hips, Lance’s mouth beginning to leak with drool and Keith’s pre-cum. His eyes started to brim with tears from Keith’s relentless pace, “Fuck, you wanna swallow my cum? Gonna take it so nice and good?”, Lance nodded vehemently as Keith released into his throat. He greedily took as much as Keith would let him, but the black haired boy pulled out slightly, rubbing the tip along Lance’s lips and making good on his promise of painting his lips white without lipstick, “God you look so pretty.”

Lance seductively licked around his lips, and swiped some on the release onto his fingers before pushing his leg up and rubbing it across his asshole, “Fuck me Keith, please~”, He whined.   
“Always so impatient. You’re going to have to wait-”

Lance whined and pushed his finger slightly inside himself, “But I want you now!”, He pouted, “C’mon Keith touch me~ Make love to me~”, The comments lit up once again at the request. Keith turned his attention to it, causing Lance to whine again and push his finger in deeper.

“Half the people are saying I should give you what you want… But the other half says I should tie you up and leave you here.”, He turned around to see Lance fingering himself and quickly grabbed onto his wrist, pulling his hand away, “If you can’t keep from touching yourself I’ll have to restrain you.”, Lance pouted but Keith leaned forward and hungrily attached his lips to Lance’s supple neck. 

“Hmph.”, He moaned as Keith bit into his collarbone, lapping at his pulse and sucking a large hickey, “Please~ I need you.”, Keith responded by smacking his ass.

“You’re gonna be patient like a good boy, or you’re going to get punished. Is that what you want? To be punished.”, Lance kept his mouth quiet, he was a good boy. He would always be good for Keith in bed, “Better.”, Keith moved his tongue down to lick stripes along Lance’s nipples. Biting and twisting at the brown nubs he drew long and breathless moans from the boy above him. He ground his hips down into Lance’s a bit to keep him somewhat satiated. If Keith’s thing was possession, then Lance’s was certainly impatience. 

When his nipples were satisfyingly red and rubbed raw he reached into the night side table grabbing lube and the dildo replica of his own dick which Lance had not so subtly hid there from the fantasy room scene. He poured a generous amount on his hand and began to trace a finger over Lance’s rim, while he moved his other hand up and towards Lance’s mouth again, “Just because you look so pretty with my dick in your mouth, you can gag yourself on this while I stretch you open.”, Lance eyed him, a pink flush on his face, “Or if you don’t feel like listening, you can play with your toy and I’ll go home.”

“No!”, He said quickly, “Please Keith- anything you want just want you to fuck me! Need you so bad.”

“Then put this in your mouth and suck it off just how you would if it were me.”, He complied, putting on a show for both Keith and the camera. Obscene slurping noises coming from his mouth accompanied by moaning when Keith pushed his first finger in. His dick twitched again, hardening once more in interest. He loved to open Lance. To have him unravelling on his hand, he loved watching himself disappear in the mound of tan skin. His walls like hot velvet around his fingers. He twisted and curled the one before pushing in a second, allowing them to scissor open and massage his insides. 

“More- Please-”

“You’re talking, not sucking.”, Keith replied stopping his movement all together when Lance spoke. He didn’t start moving again until Lance’s lips were completely wrapped around the silicone copy dildo. Lance’s hips bucked slightly, and if this were a serious domination night then Keith would have strapped him down to ensure it didn’t happen again, but tonight was just fun so he let it slide and added a third finger. He pushed his hand in farther in search of that bundle of nerves he knew would make Lance go crazy. 

“Shit! Yes! God- you always- Fuck-”, Lance spasmed but immediately clasped around the dildo when he could contain himself to ensure that Keith didn’t slow once more. He rammed his fingers against the prostate again and again, as Lance’s dick bobbed and bounced against his stomach. He was a bit impressed Lance had managed to keep his hands off his cock the whole night thus far. 

“Beg for me.”, Keith breathed, suddenly feeling his own impatience rear it’s head.

“Please Keith- need you! Need you so bad! I want you!”, He pleaded, “I want your dick. I need your fat cock splitting me in half- need you inside me, marking me, claiming me, filling me with your load until I’m so full I burst- please Keith fuck me! Fuck me so hard I can’t walk tomorrow…”, Lance continued his babbling and to be honest Keith was holding back at this point just to see how much Lance would say, but when it became apparent he had no intention of stopping until Keith was inside him, he took matters into his own hands and fucked into him hard and fast, “ _Fuck yes_ , More gimme more!”

He rammed his hips so hard into Lance’s spread legs he could hear the slap of his thighs against Lance’s ass. His ass clenched around Keith’s dick so tightly, as if he was trying to keep him stuck there forever. Which if he was being honest he wished he could sometimes. He never wanted to let Keith go never wanted to be with anyone but him, “I love you- I love you- I love you-”, He chanted over and over again. The mantra seeming to be the only appropriate words for what he was feeling both mentally and physically, “Keith I love you so much!”

“I love you too”, Keith grunted, “I love you so much.”, He grabbed underneath Lance’s thigh, twisting him around so his back pressed against Keith’s chest. He pressed a kiss to Lance’s earlobe and manhandled them around so Lance was facing the camera, “I’ll love you forever.”

“Gyhmph!”, Lance moaned when Keith’s thrusting hit his prostate due to the new angle, “Fuck don’t stop!”, He clenched his eyes loving the feeling of Keith ramming into him relentlessly, “More please! More! Harder- faster- **more** ”, His partner complied with his word, suddenly feeling it twice as good as before. Every second he was coming undone faster and faster, unravelling at the seams.

“Shit, Lance I’m gonna cum.”

“Cum in me please!”, Lance begged, “Fill me up so good! I wanna be cleaning you out of me for weeks!”, And who was Keith to deny such a delicious request. He released deep within Lance, emptying himself completely as Lance himself came over the sheets beneath him. He whined when Keith pulled out and grabbed the camera and aimed it at his clenching hole, leaking with white cum.

“God doesn’t he look so hot just dripping?”, He asked the audience who showed their affirmation within the comments, “I’m gonna fill you again and again and again until you can’t walk tomorrow.”, He turned off the camera and when Lance looked at him confused his only response was, “No one needs to see this next part but us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop me a comment and let me know your thoughts!


	21. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glimpse into the boys' future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been such a fun ride and I want to thank you all for it. The Physical Therapist AU won and will be the next project I'm starting. Please take a look at some of my other works including one I am currently working on featuring Werewolf Keith.
> 
> Drop me a comment and let me know what you think.

“More! Fuck- gimme more! Fuck me Keith! C’mon fuck me like you mean it.”, Lance demanded, “Harder- please _harder_!”, More than willing to oblige Keith placed his hands on Lance’s neck, squeezing lightly and slamming his hips forward with force. 

“So needy, Keep bossing me around and I’ll gag you.”, He squeezed even harder around Lance’s airway and he let out a silent moan. Lance’s eyes rolled back slightly and a smile grew on his face, relishing in the feeling of Keith pounding further and further inside him, “Fuck you always feel so good. I always want to take you slowly- and just _feel_ you.”  
“Please~ Please~ More~”, Lance started undulating his hips to get more and more in touch with Keith who leaned down and bit Lance’s neck hard, “ _Hah!_ , Fuck!”, Keith’s tongue lapped over the blooming bruise before sinking in once more, “So close- I’m so fucking close!”

“Shit-”, Keith flipped Lance onto his side, thrusting at an even faster rate. He pulled Lance’s leg up to get a better angle and bit at his ear, “So good- so good-”, Lance let out a sharp whine and reached a hard around his own cock, beginning to stroke himself until he released over the sheets beneath him, “Sound so good- fuck I love you so much.”, And Keith pulled out to climax over his ass.

“Amazing~”, Lance hummed with a smile, “Think we’ve officially christened the new bed enough?”

“Don’t know, three times is great and all… But I think we should keep going until we need to get another new one.”, Keith grinned into Lance’s ear, pressing a kiss to his temple immediately afterward. 

“How ‘bout we focus on going in other places first?”, Lance laughed, “After all, there’s a whole house we need to work through. Bathtub, shower, couch, kitchen counters- and I don’t know about you but I am very excited to try out the hot tub.”, He leaned and turned around placing a hand of Keith’s cheek and bringing him down for a kiss. Keith licked a stripe across Lance’s bottom lip before taking it in his mouth and sucking hard, “Hmm~”

“And to think, we almost passed up on this place.”

“Because _you_ didn’t want to be in the suburbs.”

“I want to be wherever you are.”, Keith smiled and pressed in for another peck, “God you’re so perfect.”

“And you’re so cheesy… And perfect too, I guess.”, Lance joked, “Now can I get cleaned up please? Not that I don’t love your cum- because I do, but I’m looking forward to christening the bathroom.”

 

 

“So this is the new place. It’s nice.”, Shiro marvelled, “It’s pretty big.”

“That’s what she said-”

“Lance!”, Keith scolded. 

“It’s okay.”, Shiro Laughed, “But seriously four bedrooms is a lot.”

“Well, we can afford it… I sold my entire gallery.”, After graduating from NYU Lance began work on his gallery, a collection of abstract paintings representing his journey with his family and Keith. He wasn’t sure anyone would understand, or if anyone would even be interested but a non-profit LGBTQA+ organization liked his story and bought the pieces for an exhibit, they even commissioned him for more. They wanted to talk about the stigmatization of porn in the community. For the first time Lance felt that he was really making a difference, “And Keith’s got a lot of loyal clients now”, Having being offered the owning position of another branch of Coran’s mechanics he was doing quite well.

“And the space is really for growing into. We’ve talked about it and we want a big family one day.”, Keith revealed quietly.

“And the yard is perfect for this little guy!”, Lance cooed while he snuggled the 8 week old husky puppy they had lovingly named Kosmo, “Lord knows he’s not gonna stay this cute and tiny forever.”

“It’s in a nice neighborhood with good schools. It’s a house for our future.”

“Don’t you two have to get married first?”, Shiro asked. Lance and Keith eyed each other with small weary smiles on their faces, “No!”

“Remember our trip to Vegas last month-”

“Oh my god! You two shotgunned it! You got married behind my back and I thought-”

“No!”, Keith assured, “We did not have a shotgun wedding. I promise.”

“But Keith did take me to a very nice restaurant and propose.”

“Why didn’t you tell-”

“We wanted to keep it just between us for a while. Just enjoy each other you know… It was our little secret.”, Keith felt his heart swell with pride when he saw the red flush appear on Lance’s face. He was so far gone for this boy, so in love. Lance was going to be his forever, and he was going to be Lance’s forever. They would have an eternity to make each other happy, “But we’re ready to tell people now.”

“Keith said I could throw us an engagement party to announce it and show everyone the house.”

“Does _anyone_ else know?”

“Lance’s dad, but that's it.”, Steadily over the last few years Lance had been rebuilding his relationship with his family. His father was the most outspoken about getting things back on track with Lance and while things still weren’t perfect, they were much better than they were after his mother died. They talked at least once a week, and there were even a couple of visits. Granted most of the growth in their relationship occur after Lance and Keith had left the porn industry, but while he was still in it Lance will admit that he clearly tried, and Lance appreciated that. 

“Well I’m very happy for you guys!”, Shiro smiled bringing them both in for a hug, “Especially Keith-I-Don’t-Believe-in-Love-Kogane.”, He laughed.

“Well, he better believe in love now.”

“I am.”

“You two are disgustingly domestic.”

 

 

Lance and Keith did not have the easiest relationship towards the beginning. Their line of work when they had met made things complicated to say the least. Months of pining and dancing around each other had even further pushed the two apart until neither of them knew how to go further. But love had a way of overcoming all. And somehow fate seemed to work out in their favor bringing them together. Now their days together were filled with large smiles and great warmth. 

“I love you so much.”

“I love you more.”

Over the coming years the two would see many things together, not all of them happy but what relationship was without its hardships? The two would get married, see their careers grow, experience unfortunate loss but make up for it with the adoption of their children, and further down the line grandchildren. And everytime each of them were apprehensive and fearful of what was to come next they were each there to assure the other. 

“You’re my future Keith.”

“And you’re mine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop me a comment and let me know what you think!


End file.
